Survivor 3: Cinnabar Island
by Drrockz
Summary: 16 New Survivors get stranded in the vast jungles of Cinnabar Island. On the opposite side of the gym and activities the contestants will have to fight to survive. After 39 days the winner will be given the title of sole survivor and one million dollars.
1. The Contestants

**A/N: Just thought I would get this up a few weeks in advance. **

"Welcome to the Survivor Cinnabar Island preview show!" Hugo says smiling. "In this chapter, the cast of Survivor 3 Cinnabar Island will be revealed as well as analysis by America's Survivor host Jeff Probst."

"There are sixteen contestants in the new season of survivor," Hugo explains, "This include two teams of eight." The background behind Hugo changes from the survivor logo to rushing water.

"The team of the sea, Aqua," Hugo revealed. The background then changed to a fiery red, "And the team of the land, Magma."

* * *

The first contestant to appear on screen was a muscular sketchy looking man, with a long side burns connecting on his chin, and a villain mustache. He was muscular and wearing a black v-neck collared shirt and black pants. To cap the outfit out was a blue bandana with the aqua logo.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Archie

**Age: **33

**Occupation: **Gang Leader

"I'm going to be ruthless on this game. I'm positive that people won't like me but in all honesty I really don't care," Archie said in his Pre-Show interview.

Jeff appeared on screen. "I don't really know what to think of Archie," he explains. "He could be a great villain but in all honesty I don't think he is that smart. His strength could keep him in the game but his negativity may shove him out."

* * *

The second to appear on screen was a younger boy with spiky brown hair and a fierce expression. He was on the skinny side and wore a black t-shirt and jeans.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Gary

**Age: **22

**Occupation: **Professor Apprentice

"I've grown up a lot since my pokemon training journey and I have what it takes to win this game," Gary said in his Pre-Show interview.

Jeff weighed in. "Gary is a question mark for me. He is on the weaker side, but I'm not sure how strategic he will be. Regardless if it is because he is the weakest for because he is on the outside of an alliance I don't see Gary making the merge."

* * *

The third to appear on screen was a middle-aged lady wearing a short dress and a cape. She had long bluish hair, which matched her outfit.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Clair

**Age: **35

**Occupation: **Blackthorn Gym Leader and Dragon Master

"I have to deal with dragons every day, this should be a piece of cake. I will be the strongest man, if not the strongest in the game," Clair said.

Jeff added insight. "Definitely a big threat to win the game. She is strong and fierce. She is not going to play a dead strategic game either. I can see her making it all the way."

* * *

The fourth to appear on screen was a young, peppy girl with black braids in either hair and colorful socks. The rest of her attire included a white shirt, miniskirt and a sweatshirt around her waste.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Candice

**Age: **28

**Occupation: **Snowpoint City Gym Leader

"I've learned to never give up. I'm used to bad weather so I should be able to easily preserve and win this game," Candice said.

Jeff smiled. "Candice is a cute, fun loving girl who will never give up. My only concern is that she might not be able to cut some throats in order to win the game."

* * *

The fifth to appear was an older woman with brown hair in a pony tale and a perfect smile she is wearing a pink shirt and jeans.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Delia

**Age: **42

**Occupation: **Mom

"Everyone knows me as Ash Ketchum's mom. I want to prove to the pokemon world that a mom can survive," Delia smiled.

"Delia is an interesting characters," Jeff added, "She is my dark horse in the game. If she can prove to be strong enough to make it to the merge I think she can slide her way all to the end and even win. She could be the next mom to do well."

* * *

The sixth to appear was yet another woman. She had blonde long hair. She was dressed in a complete team rocket jumpsuit and looked as evil as Archie.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Cassidy

**Age: **32

**Occupation: **Team Rocket Admin

"I'm going to be the b**** of the season. It is going to be tons of fun and if I win that's just a bonus."

Jeff elaborated, "Cassidy said it herself. She is going to be the b-word of the season. Except I don't see it playing out as well as she would hope. She is one of the first people to go in my opinion. Either that or she'll get into a fight and then learn to shut up."

* * *

The seventh member of Aqua was a muscular male with spikey, and long bluish grey hair. He was sporting an orange t-shirt with baggy jeans and sneakers. He had a laid back look in his eyes.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Brawly

**Age: **27

**Occupation: **Dewford Gym Leader and Professional Surfer

"I'm here just to have a learning experience and if I win the game that would be great!" Brawly said.

"I don't know what to think of Brawly," Jeff shrugged, "He seems like a strong guy but I'm not sure if he will get into game mode. I think he might be either a surprise pre-merge boot or make it all the way."

* * *

The final member of Aqua was an older man. He was large and carried a white beard with a white spike of hair on the back of the head. He wore a brown hoodie and yellow cargo pants.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Wattson

**Age: **61

**Occupation: **Mauville Gym Leader and CEO of a power company.

"I think that people will think I'm weak because I'm old an fat. We'll see if I can make it." Wattson said.

"I like Wattson," Jeff explained, "He's a funny guy who is just great to be around. Unfortunately he's not the survivor type and I don't think he'll do well.

* * *

That is it for the Aqua team," Hugo explains, "Now we will look at the eight members of Magma."

The first magma member to appear on screen was a middle-aged man. He had black, greasy hair. He was also wearing a red long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He had an intense look on his face.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Norman

**Age: **40

**Occupation: **Petalburg Gym Leader

"I'm a dad. People are going to expect me to be nice and play fair. That is definitely not going to happen," Norman said grinning.

Jeff weighed in on the first magma contest, "Norman seems like a good player. He is fairly strong for his age and knows how to play the game. This guy is a definite threat to win the game."

* * *

The next person to appear on screen was a muscular man with blonde hair and shades. He worse a green muscle shirt and camo pants with military boots. He looked straight ahead with no emotions.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Lt. Surge

**Age: **28

**Occupation:** Vermillion Gym Leader and War Veteran.

"I am a fierce competitor and will dominate this game. I do not like to lose and will never quit. Obviously I'm going to win because I'm used to these surrounding being formerly in the army." Lt. Surge said in all seriousness.

"I'm not sure about Surge," Jeff confessed, "I think he's almost a lock to the merge but anything farther I'm not so sure. He doesn't seem friendly enough to win this game."

* * *

The third contestant for the magma team is a dark haired maiden wearing a pink tank top and white jeans. She has a fierce look in her eye.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Sabrina

**Age: **28

**Occupation: **Saffron City Gym Leader and Psychic.

"I have a great mind, which I can use to read people. I will easily find out who are my friends and who are my enemies." Sabrina grinned.

It was Jeff's turn to speak. "Sabrina could very well win this game. She seems smart and knows how to play the game. Then again, that could be her downfall."

* * *

The next person shown is an older skinny man with no hair and a thick white mustache. He is wearing a white suit jacket with purple slacks and circular sunglasses. He has a sinister look on his face.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Blaine

**Age: **48

**Occupation: **Cinnabar Island Gym Leader

"I have a huge advantage in this game because I reside on the inhabited side of the island and have camped on the jungle part of the island a few times. I'm ready to win." Blaine said in his pre-show interview.

"I'm not sure about Blaine," Jeff confessed, "People will like him at first because he knows his way around the island but once it gets important to win challenges, Blaine is gone."

* * *

The thirteenth person to show up on screen was a young girl with long red hair, in a pony tale. She is wearing a short black shirt with baggy jeans. She looks confident and ready to win.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Flannery

**Age: **23

**Occupation: **Lavaridge Town Gym Leader and Student

"People are going to think I'm one of those young, pretty, lazy girls. I will show them I am strong." Flannery said excitedly.

"I'm not sure about Flannery," Jeff shrugged. "She is beautiful that is for sure, but I'm not sure if she is confident enough to use that advantage. We shall defiantly see."

* * *

A brown, longhaired man was the next person on screen. He was dressed in a muscle shirt with an unbuttoned collar shirt on top. He was also wearing rubber pants because his occupation requires him too.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Roark

**Age: **25

**Occupation: **Oreburgh Gym Leader and Miner

"I know this game and I will definitely win. My dad Byron (gym leader of Canalave City) bought the American satellite program so I've watched all the seasons. It is a dream to finally play the game." Roark said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Roark could do well," Jeff examined, "He is a student of the game and could make it to the end."

* * *

The next person on screen was a blonde beauty. Her long blonde hair extended down her all black outfit. She had a confident look on her face and was ready for anything.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Cynthia

**Age: **28

**Occupation: **Pokemon Champion / Model

"I will use my good looks and my strength to win this game." Cynthia boasts.

Jeff continues "Cynthia is very good looking and knows it is. But she can also be very quiet so it should be interesting how far she makes it."

* * *

The final contestant is an elderly women with shortish (for a girl) white hair. She is wearing a pink dress.

The on screen information comes on.

**Name: **Agatha

**Age: **59

**Occupation: **Elite Four Member

"I may be old," Agatha confessed, "But I got spunk. I would like to see a whippersnapper that can beat me in a puzzle."

"Agatha is first gone I call it," Jeff said, "She is just to old to be in this game. I think the others would find her annoying."

* * *

"Okay Jeff," Hugo said, "It is time for you to label each contestant with a Survivor America contestant you think they will most resemble (I'll try to choose memorable ones). Also mention if you think they'll be voted out pre-jury (most likely first 7), jury (next 7), or finalist."

**Jeff's Picks**

Pre-Merge (No particular order)

Agatha – Twila

Archie – Randy

Wattson – Rupert

Blaine – Yau-man

Delia – Cirie

Candice – Candice (Yes I know it's crazy)

Gary - Todd

Jury (No particular order)

Norman - Boston Rob

Cassidy – Jerri

Brawly – J.T

Lt. Surge – James

Flannery – Parvati

Roark – Penner

Sabrina – Ami

Finalist (No particular order)

Clair – Stephanie

Cynthia – Jenna M.

"Thanks for you're expertise Jeff," Hugo smiled. "And thank you loyal fans for keeping this series go! Tune in on March 5th for the season premiere of Survivor. Keep reviewing and stuff because I want this series to go long enough for an allstars. I want to win the game!"

**A/N: Obviously I didn't just give away the whole game. I would say probably only half of the predictions actually come true. I had to move the release date a day because I have a track meet. Hopefully I can return to chapters every Thursday. One extra note… I have a surprise for you on March 5****th****… hopefully I can get it up on time!**

**For the ISAMP fans the next chapter might not be up for a while. I'm leaving on Thursday for a week school trip to DISNEY WORLD! (don't ask why). I might get a chapter up before then but don't cross your fingers. And once Survivor 3 starts and Mario 24 it might be tough. I'll do my best though!**


	2. Like taking candy from a baby

**IMPORTANT! Go to my author page and click on the link involving the Intro for Survivor Cinnabar Island. When you get to the part that says (INTRO) which is at the beginning click play and enjoy!**

"2 years ago… a branch of Survivor started called the video game survivor series. Dry Dry Desert and Yoshi Island have been home to two remarkable series. Now as the new host of survivor, I welcome you to a brand new location."

A boat approached an island. This boat contained sixteen humans ready to embark on a journey of a lifetime. The camera switches to a man in front of a volcano. He wore khaki pants and a black collared shirt.

A quick slideshow of many different people is shown.

"16 people from the regions of Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are here to compete in the greatest reality competition ever. My name is David Rodriguez and welcome to Survivor Cinnabar Island!"

(INTRO)

The two tribes paddled up to the island. They began unloading their things from the boat and walked over to a place where two mats stood side by side. One was Blue and one was Red. All sixteen of them were also wearing buffs. Eight of the buffs were blue and eight of the buffs were red. Once everything was unpacked they dropped their stuff on the mat and stared at David.

_Gary confession: "Survivor is starting! This is so cool, I can't wait to get started."_

"Are you ready guys," David asked. All sixteen contestants cheered and were ready to begin. He then smiled, "Welcome to Survivor Cinnabar Island. Are you guys ready for the first challenge?"

The sixteen contestants looked shocked at how soon the first challenge was but also determined to start a winning streak.

_Roark confession: "When I heard that the first challenge was right away I immediately knew that this was going to be a different survivor."_

"Okay," David said breaking the silence, "for this challenge there will be three stations in a relay race. Their will be one swimmer, one runner and one lifter. The runner will use the key to run through an obstacle course involving hurdles and bamboo poles to go under (I don't know what they are called). Once the runner completes it and unlocks 3 heavy crates. Then the lifter lifts them onto a scale, which raises the other side and the torch on the other side burning up the other teams flag. First team wins reward."

The two tribes clap in approval. "Want to know what you're playing for?" David asked. The sixteen contestants cheered.

"The winners will have a huge advantage in this game," David said while removing the cover off the table. "A tarp, blankets, pillows, and fishing gear. Worth playing for?"

_Candice confession: "I can't believe there is such a big reward to start off the game. We have to win."_

A few minutes later the two tribes had picked their three representatives. Brawly and Roark are the swimmers, Gary and Cynthia are the runners, and Archie and Lt. Surge are the lifters.

"Survivors ready?" "Go"

Brawly and Roark both dived into the water. Brawly took a small lead as he pulled himself up on the platform and grabbed the key. He turned around and plunged back into the water. Roark got to the platform but struggled to get up. Brawly was almost halfway back when Roark finally got the key.

"Hustle Roark," Flannery yelled as she watched unable to help her struggling teammate.

Brawly arrives back at he beach exhausted he lunges and gives the key to Gary before laying on the ground out of breath. Candice helps him up and gives him a "good-job" hug. Gary took off and dived into the belly crawl. He scurried through it quickly, while Roark was finishing up with the swimming.

Gary finished the belly crawl and headed to the hurdles. He tried to hump over the first one but he didn't quite make it and fell face first into the ground causing everyone to laugh. At the same time Roark finished the swimming and handed the key to Cynthia. Gary finished the final part of the obstacle course, the net crawl, and started unlocking the crates. Cynthia breezed through the belly crawl and began climbing over hurdles. Gary untied the crates and signaled to David he was done.

"Go Archie," David yelled as Archie began lifting. He struggled to lift the first crate up but he eventually got it on the scale. He put his hands on his knees not looking forward to lifting up the next two. Cynthia was half way through the net course when her foot got tangled up and was stuck for a few seconds. She got unstuck soon after but she had lost all her momentum. Archie winced as he lifted up the second crate but got it up and paused once again to catch his breath. Cynthia untied the crates and signaled to David.

"Go Lt. Surge," David shouted. Lt. Surge quickly lifted up the first crate as Archie began lifting up his third crate. Archie then dropped the crate and let out a groan. Lt. Surge quickly grabbed his second crate and put it on the scale, while Archie once again tried to win the challenge.

"Go Archie," Cassidy yelled, as Archie struggled to get the final crate on the scale. Lt. Surge started lifting his final crate and was gaining fast. A crate landed on the scale raising a torch and burning the red flag.

"Aqua wins reward," David yells as the blue team has a group hug. "The tarp, blanket, and fishing supplies are yours." He then tosses Delia a rolled up piece of cloth. "This is a map to your new home. Head to camp." Aqua grabbed their reward and left with a smile.

"Magma here is your map," David said giving them a map of their own, "Good luck guys." Magma departed from the challenge with their heads hung.

_Lt. Surge confession: "I can't believe we lost already, my tribe is full of pansies. This is going to be tough."_

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 1**

"Good start guys," Brawly said high fiving everyone around him. The camera shows Archie staring intently at him.

_Archie confession: "I don't like Brawly, he is too chipper and happy. I think he's been hit in the balls too many times and lost his masculinity. I don't trust the she-man at all."_

Aqua arrived at camp to see a bundle of things underneath their bluish green flag. A machete, flint, a bag of rice and a pot were the things found in this bundle. "Me and Archie will make a fire," Brawly said.

"First of all buddy work on your English," Archie grunted, "It's Archie and I and also we need you to start building a shelter. I'll use Gary to help me." Brawly shrugged and nodded and headed off to get some wood.

The blue tribe was gathering around watching as Archie and Gary tried to make fire. Archie was using the machete to hit the flint, which creates a spark that may or may not catch on fire. After a few minutes he groans and throws the machete down. "What are you looking at," he growled at Candace before storming off.

_Delia confession: "Being a mom, I have a good sense of people's personalities and right now two people are rubbing me the wrong way. Archie," _the camera shows Archie looking cross that he couldn't start the fire, _"and Cassidy." _Cassidy is shown sunbathing completely oblivious to anything going on.

In the jungle Brawly and Candice were talking. "I think we should make an alliance," Brawly said. Candice agreed by nodding and smiled. "Who do you think we should vote out first?" Brawly asked.

"Archie," Candice answered only to see Brawly grimace a little. "Why not," she replied, "He is a total douche."

"Yeah but he is strong," Brawly argued, "We'll talk about this when we need to. It's my bad it's too early to talk about this." He then turned to walk back to camp. "We better get back to camp before the others realize we've gone."

Cassidy was walking around in the jungle alone. All of a sudden she stumbled and caught herself from running into a tree. "What the," she whispered to herself looking for what caused her to trip. It was a round orange fruit.

_Cassidy confession: "So today while walking in the woods I stumbled upon a tree of mangos. Of course I'm not going to tell anyone because if I'm the only one performing well in challenges they won't vote me off."_

Archie and Brawly were both leading the shelter building process. "If we put the logs this way it will utilize the tarp better," Brawly suggested.

Archie glared at him stupidly, "That is a smart idea if we want them to fall on our heads and kill us. If we place them the other way they we will actually make it thirty nine days." He turned and muttered, "Moron," under his breath. Archie and Brawly eyed he each other in hatred.

"Why can't we have two layers," Clair proposed, "One for sturdiness and one for the tarp."

"Good idea Clair," Brawly smiled before giving Archie a sheepish grin.

_Archie confession: "I found out how to spell Brawly… it is 'T-O-O-L.' Like my God listening to other people's stupid ideas just so they like him. He's more toolish then a freaking machete. _

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 1**

Lt. Surge immediately took control from the second they reached camp. "Flannery and Agatha go find water. Blaine, Cynthia, and Norman go find wood for the shelter. Roark you look qualified to design a shelter, do it. Sabrina you're going to help me start the fire."

"Yes my lord," Flannery snickered but listened to the leader and headed out with Agatha to look for water.

_Blaine confession: "I was originally going to step up and become leader because I know my way around the island fairly well but since Lt. Surge has stepped up I'm just going to let him take the fall when this tribe sucks._

Blaine, Cynthia and Norman were out chopping down trees for the shelter. "We outta team up," Blaine suggested. Norman and Cynthia looked at him puzzled. "Yeah it might be day one but we still got to plan ahead," Blaine explained, "Survivor these days is all strategic."

"I guess you're right," Norman replied between ripping down bamboo branches. "What do you think Cynthia?"

"Definitely we'll be around until the end," Cynthia nodded.

Later on Blaine and Flannery were gathering coconuts for food. "I have a proposition," Blaine stated, "You and I need to stick together.

Flannery looked at him and nodded, "Totally." They continued picking up coconuts.

_Flannery confession: "This game is going great! It is day one and I already have a tight alliance with Blaine. I bet we can make it all the way."_

Blaine and Lt. Surge were sitting around the fire. "You look like you have a good head Surge," Blaine explained, "I think you and I need to work together."

Lt. Surge looked up, "I'm focused on winning but I guess forming an alliance wouldn't hurt."

"Me and you could easily make it to the end," Blaine smiled.

_Blaine confession: "I'm setting up alliances all over the place." _Blaine is shown socializing with Roark, Sabrina, and Agatha too. _"This is going to be like taking candy from a baby."_

The Magma tribe was gathering around the fire. "We've got a good camp guys," Cynthia smiled, "Aqua better watch because tomorrow we are going to kick their butts." The fire flickered as the red team crawled into their shelter.

"Good night guys," Roark smiled as the team fell into a deep sleep.

Lt. Surge is shown outside the camp. "I can't sleep and have nothing to do." He is shown chopping wood for the fire. The other magma members slowly woke up because of the noise.

"God shut up Surge," Sabrina yelled.

"Sorry for not wanting you to die of hypothermia," Lt. Surge muttered. After the rest of his tribe complained, Lt. Surge sighed and went into bed.

_Agatha confession: "As hard as Lt. Surge works, sometimes I think he works too hard. Like seriously we are trying to freaking sleep... do not make noise."_

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 2**

The red team got up. They stretched and got some rice on the open fire. Roark and Norman glared at Lt. Surge who seemed completely oblivious.

"What is up," Lt. Surge asked in a confused, "Did I do something?"

"You're kidding me right?" Roark laughed, "We were up all night because you were sawing logs… then when you woke up you were actually sawing logs."

"I don't snore," Lt. Surge replied angrily.

"Whatever," Norman laughed, causing Lt. Surge's face to turn red. He got up and walked away.

In the forest Sabrina, Flannery and Cynthia were talking and gathering wood. "I don't trust Blaine," Sabrina said directly.

Flannery and Cynthia were both kind of shocked at the "out of the blue" statement. "What do you mean?" Flannery asked.

"Are you serious?" Sabrina said in shock, "You can't tell he's playing you both for suckers."

_Flannery confession: "I don't know what Sabrina is talking about. Being a psychic she's probably trying to screw with our minds."_

Lt. Surge was working on the shelter as everyone else laid around. "Is anyone going to help me?" he asked only to get no answer. He sighed and continued to work on the sad excuse of a shelter.

_Lt. Surge confession: "We got no sleep last night because our camp sucks… but yet nobody wants to make it better. This tribe is hopeless._

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 2**

"Good morning guys," Brawly smiled as he crawled out of bed and headed to where Delia was cooking breakfast. "It smells great."

"Thanks Brawly," Delia smiled continuing to cook. "Hey were running out of coconuts can you grab some?"

"No problem," Brawly said, "Hey Wattson want to come with?" The old man nodded and followed Brawly out.

"Hey I think me and you need to watch each others back," Brawly explained to his coconut-hunting friend. "Candice is with us too," he added.

"Yeah sounds good," Wattson agreed, "Unless Cassidy performs amazing in the challenges she is the first to go."

"Agreed," Brawly smiled shaking Wattson's hand.

_Brawly confession: "I have a solid core group of four people. Candice, Wattson and Delia are all on my side."_

Gary and Clair walked to tree mail and found that there was a note in it. "Sweet," Gary cheered, "We got tree mail." Clair grabbed it and they headed back to camp.

"Divided you fall, but together you rise, failing to win will lead to ones demise," Claire read.

"You hear that guys we got to stick together," Brawly explained.

_Archie confession: "What do you think we are retards? Of course we know together means stick together. Brawly thinks he's so smart… that kid pisses me off."_

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 2**

"Immunity challenge time," Roark cheered with excitement.

"If we play like we did last time we will lose," Lt. Surge snorted, "We have to step it up or one of you guys are done."

_Roark confession: "I wish Lt. Surge wasn't so strong because I would love to see him get booted first. But he is right… the first immunity challenge is the most important."_

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

The two tribes walked into challenge beach, Aqua, led by Archie looked confident, while Magma, led by Surge looked slightly less confident with a pinch of timid. In front of them was a basic obstacle course including a belly crawl, hills and a platform in the water at the end. Both tribes stood on their mats and were greeted cheerfully by David.

"Welcome guys," David smiled, "Aqua how is going?"

Candice quickly replied, "We've got a pretty good group and mesh together well."

David then turned to the other tribe, "Magma?"

Lt. Surge groaned while Sabrina replied, "We are perfect."

David laughed, "Something tells me that is not necessarily true." All of the contestants laughed for a few seconds.

"Okay for this challenge you will all be in harnesses that are roped together. You must complete the obstacle course that involves a set of hills, then the belly crawl, finished with another set of hills. Once you cross the black line you will remove the harnesses and swim out to the floating platform. Your goal is simple to get everyone above the base of the platform. First team to succeed wins!"

Brawly smiled at hearing 'win.'

"Want to know what you're playing for?" David asked. He was met with a bunch of yeses from the contestants. He lifted up a cover to reveal a skillfully crafted idol with many legendary pokemon carved into them… most notably Groudon and Kyrouge. "This is the immunity idol… the team in possession of this is guaranteed three more days in this game." Roark grinned at seeing the famous idol. "Okay guys get ready."

Both teams were harnessed and at the starting line.

"For immunity," David raised his hand, "Survivors ready… GO!" he said lowering his hand as if starting a street race.

All sixteen survivors ran to the first obstacle the hills. Wattson and Delia were at the pack for Aqua, while Agatha really struggled for Magma. The blue team had a slight need half way through the hills, Wattson was showing considerable fatigue but kept pushing while Delia was slowing down.

"Guys we need to slow down a tad," Delia wheezed. Archie groaned and Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"You can breathe after the challenge," Cassidy snapped as she went behind Delia and pushed her up the final hill. Magma was falling behind because Agatha was basically being dragged by her teammates. Roark and Blaine were also showing fatigue.

"Hustle up," Lt. Surge yelled at Agatha as Magma finally finished the hills as Aqua had already made considerable progress on the belly crawl.

Archie finished the belly crawl and began pulling on the rope speeding up Wattson's and Delia's progress. Brawly quickly followed him and copied. Soon enough all of Aqua's members were up and because of their teamwork they had managed to achieve a sizable lead as they ran to the second set of hills, much steeper then the first.

Lt. Surge was at the back of the belly crawl trying to help push Agatha farther. Magma was losing tons of time when Roark got up at got stuck between two pieces of wood. "Guys stop my arm is stuck," Roark said in pain.

Norman and Cynthia went back and helped Roark break free. Back on the hills Aqua was making great progress with their new strategy. Archie, Clair and Brawly would scale the hills then pull the ropes and assist the weaker members up the hill. They soon had cleared all the hills and removed their harnesses and began swimming out to the platform.

"Aqua has a huge lead," David said, "Step it up Magma."

Lt. Surge sighed but didn't give up as his team had almost completed the belly crawl. Norman and Cynthia had already finished but he was in the rear helping Agatha. Roark cleared the belly crawl and went to push up to get up.

"Ahh," he winced in pain as his right arm gave in. He fell to the ground in pain holding his right arm. Sabrina, who had just finished helped him up and they waited for Agatha and Lt. Surge to get out.

Aqua reached the platform and attempted to get up on the platform. They got the first six up easily but Wattson and Delia were left. "This isn't going to work," Brawly groaned, "Wattson we need you in the middle." Aqua jumped off the platform as Wattson and Delia stayed and got in a good base position.

"Aqua struggling to finish, Magma this is your chance," David encouraged.

Lt. Surge and Agatha got out of the belly crawl only to see Candice the final member not above the platform be lifted up by Brawly. David looked counted to five and then raised his hands.

"Aqua wins immunity!" He shouted as all of the blue buffed contestants jumped from the platform. Lt. Surge hung his head and threw his buff in frustration.

A minute later both teams had returned to their mat. David grabbed the idol and handed it to Gary.

"Congratulations Aqua you are safe." He then turned to Magma, "I'm sorry Magma… but one of you will be the first person voted off the game. Head back to camp and I'll see you tomorrow."

Aqua cheered as they skipped back to camp as Magma waddled back to down depressed.

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 3**

"We did great," Gary cheered as the whole Aqua camp had their celebratory dinner. "That was pure domination."

"I know we did great," Wattson smiled in agreement. Only five team members were by the fire though. Archie was looking for firewood, Cassidy had snuck off to eat some of her secret fruit and Delia was lying in the shelter.

"I hate to say it," Clair said, "But Cassidy was really impressive in the challenge today."

Candice nodded but then countered, "She is still a b**** though."

Gary then entered the conversation, "But Delia seriously struggled. She's not cut out for this game."

Brawly intervened, "Guys we won… we'll talk about who is going to get voted off when we need to."

"After today's challenge it may be an if we need to," Clair joked.

The camera shows Archie gathering firewood, shaking his head when he heard the laughter to Clair's joke.

_Archie confession: "Supposedly this is survivor candy land. Everyone is joking around the fire when there is work to be done. Seriously, this is Survivor you have to work hard, there is no sugar plum fairy here to give you stuff."_

Cassidy was sitting by a tree eating her orange fruit. "Thank you survivor gods," she joked, "for giving me all this juicy fruit and for not letting anyone else find it." The camera zooms out from her eating.

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 3**

Everyone was around camp doing a variety of jobs while Roark was lying in the shelter.

_Roark confession: "Last challenge I really hurt my arm. It's going to be really hard to fight through the pain and keep fighting but I want to stay in the game. This has been a life long dream of mine."_

Flannery and Sabrina were gathering water when they stopped to talk. "What do you think?" Sabrina asked.

"About what?" Flannery replied.

"Whose name we are going to put down tonight. I was thinking Blaine, Agatha or maybe Lt. Surge."

"Those are three unrelated names," Flannery said confused.

"Well Lt. Surge is lowering morale, but he is are strongest member. Agatha is weak, but has no strategic game. And Blaine is all strategic, and… he doesn't have a downside to leaving," Sabrina explained.

"Um… I think Agatha is our best bet," Flannery answered, "But I'll check with you later."

Lt. Surge and Norman are sitting around the fire. Surge glances in the shelter and shakes his head. "That guy is a little wimp," Lt. Surge groaned.

"You mean Roark?" Norman replied.

"Yeah I wish we could get rid of him tonight?"

"Why can't we?" Norman challenged.

"I think Agatha would be a smarter move but now I'm not to sure," Lt. Surge pondered.

_Norman confession: "There are two weak members on the tribe… they are Agatha and Roark. It is basically a decision of who goes first and who goes second."_

Flannery, Cynthia and Blaine are discussing strategy in the jungle. "I'm not joking dude," Flannery said.

"Why would Sabrina want me out though," Blaine asked puzzled.

"I don't know she thinks you made the same deal with everyone," Flannery shrugged.

"I've only got you two and Norman," Blaine replied pretending to be confused, "Then again she did say you were doing the same thing Cynthia."

"What?!" Cynthia gasped. "But I have done no such thing," she said defensively.

"That little sneak," Flannery frowned, "I'll talk to Norman about what we should do tonight."

_Blaine confession: "Of course I lied. Sabrina is a huge threat because she knows what I am up to. If anyone comes between me and my million they will get burned. It is as simple as that. I am a fire type gym leader after all."_

The red tribe is shown grabbing their torches and getting ready to make the trek to tribal council. The camera shows the nervous face of Roark, Sabrina, and Blaine.

_Flannery confession: "Tonight is going to be wild. Sabrina wants Blaine gone, Cynthia wants Sabrina gone, Lt. Surge wants Roark gone, but Agatha is clearly the weakest. I have no idea what is going to happen."_

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

The sixteen members walked up a small inactive volcano and climbed the stairs to an elaborate structure known as tribal council. A ton of sculpted artifacts filled the area. David stood across from ten wooden stumps meant for the contestants to sit on.

"Welcome to tribal council," David smiled, "Behind you there are eight torches, grab one and place it in the fire. In this game fire represents your life and if your fire goes out your game ends."

The eight Magma members turned and grabbed a torch each torch had many fire type pokemon carved into it including Charizard, Magmar, and Moltres.

"Okay Lt. Surge you guys lost by a lot yesterday what happened?" David asked.

"We were outplayed… we really need to man up and win a challenge," Lt. Surge replied sternly.

"Surge no offense but its not all about strength," Roark replied, "It would help if we didn't have a former army general breathing down our necks."

Lt. Surge said nothing but shrugged and started furious into space.

"Sounds like this tribe as some issues," David concluded, "Norman what are you going to base your vote on tonight?"

"There are two main things David," Norman answered, "You can either vote to strength your tribe or to keep your alliance happy. I am doing a bit of both."

"Alliances already?" David asked, "You realized it is day 3."

"I don't know what they are talking about," Lt. Surge barked, "I just want to focus on winning."

Roark once again challenged him, "This game is outwit, outplay and outlast you always need to have the upper hand."

Lt. Surge once again rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

"Okay, well tonight should be an interesting vote," David smiled, "Blaine you are up first."

Blaine gets up and votes.

Roark is next and he votes.

Sabrina is third and she votes.

Lt. Surge is next and he votes. He holds up his vote and reveals that his vote is for Agatha. "It kills me it isn't for Roark, but this is the way it is going tonight," he confessed.

Norman is fifth and he votes.

Agatha is sixth and she votes.

Cynthia is seventh and she votes.

Flannery is last and she votes. You can't see whom she votes for but you can hear her voice. "This seems like the smartest move," she confessed, "Sorry."

Flannery sits down and then David turns to the contestants, "I will tally the votes."

The camera zooms in on Blaine's face followed by Sabrina's, Agatha's, Roark's, and finishes with Flannery's.

David places the voting bin on his pedestal. "Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted off will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"First vote…"

"Agatha"

"Second vote…"

"Sabrina"

Sabrina glanced at Blaine after hearing her name called.

"Third vote…"

"Agatha"

"Fourth vote…"

"Sabrina"

David pauses, "Two votes Sabrina, two votes Agatha."

"Fifth vote…"

"Sabrina"

"Sixth vote…"

"Sabrina"

Sabrina lowers her head. "Four votes Sabrina, two votes Agatha."

"First person voted off Survivor Cinnabar Island…"

"Sabrina."

Sabrina sighed as she got up, grabbed her torch and walked up to David.

"Sabrina the tribe has spoken…" David said grabbing his snuffer, which featured water pokemon including Blastoise, Crocanaw (best ever), and Suicune. "It is time for you to leave."

Sabrina waved goodbye before walking down the walk of shame.

"Well you definitely didn't vote out the weakest member," David recapped, "Lets see if it works out. Head back to camp I will see you tomorrow."

The seven remaining Magma members grabbed their torches and headed back to camp.

Votes For:

Sabrina: Blaine, Flannery, Cynthia, Agatha, Roark, and Norman

Agatha: Sabrina, and Lt. Surge

**Next time on Survivor**

_An alliance turns into romance._

The camera shows Brawly and Candace cuddling in the shelter

_And villains rule in Aqua_

"We'll be unstoppable," Archie said shaking hands with Cassidy.

Final Words Sabrina

"Well I definitely thought I would make it farther but it was fun. I underestimated how good a mental game Blaine was playing and played the price. Good luck to Magma and kick some blue team butt!"

* * *

A/N: Well it is a day late but i got it out. I hoped you liked it! Most episodes probably won't be this long. I hope i will continue to update every thursday/friday (i usually have a track meet one of those days so i'll update the day i don't). I hope you like the survivor intro i made. If you haven't seen it go to my author page and click on the link.

Review!!!

Drrockz!


	3. pull a Romeo and Juliet and just quit

**A/N: WOW I AM LATE :( i hopefully will get next chapter up by thursday (actually on time) because of spring break. But i don't know because guess what i go today... HEART GOLD! Review please and enjoy**

_Previously on Survivor_

_The sixteen contestants embark on a journey of the lifetime._

_Gary confession: "Survivor is starting! This is so cool, I can't wait to get started."_

_They were immediately thrown into a challenge. _

David smiled, "Welcome to Survivor Cinnabar Island. Are you guys ready for the first challenge?"

_After Aqua got off to a huge lead, Archie almost blew the lead._

Archie then dropped the crate and let out a groan.

_But he finally got the crate up and Aqua won_

"Aqua wins reward," David yells as the blue team has a group hug. "The tarp, blanket, and fishing supplies are yours."

_At Magma camp Lt. Surge became the leader._

Lt. Surge immediately took control from the second they reached camp.

_But became annoying to his tribes mates._

Lt. Surge is shown outside the camp. "I can't sleep and have nothing to do." He is shown chopping wood for the fire. The other magma members slowly woke up because of the noise.

_At Aqua the tribe seem to mesh well. But two people didn't quiet fit in._

_Delia confession: "Being a mom, I have a good sense of people's personalities and right now two people are rubbing me the wrong way. Archie," _the camera shows Archie looking cross that he couldn't start the fire, _"and Cassidy." _Cassidy is shown sunbathing completely oblivious to anything going on.

_And it was for good reason_

Archie glared at him stupidly, "That is a smart idea if we want them to fall on our heads and kill us. If we place them the other way they we will actually make it thirty nine days." He turned and muttered, "Moron," under his breath. Archie and Brawly eyed he each other in hatred.

_Cassidy confession: "So today while walking in the woods I stumbled upon a tree of mangos. Of course I'm not going to tell anyone because if I'm the only one performing well in challenges they won't vote me off."_

_At the immunity challenge Aqua dominates and wins immunity_

Lt. Surge and Agatha got out of the belly crawl only to see Candice the final member not above the platform be lifted up by Brawly. David looked counted to five and then raised his hands.

"Aqua wins immunity!" He shouted as all of the blue buffed contestants jumped from the platform. Lt. Surge hung his head and threw his buff in frustration.

_Back at Magma Blaine schemes to get rid of a strategic threat_

"I don't know she thinks you made the same deal with everyone," Flannery shrugged.

"I've only got you two and Norman," Blaine replied pretending to be confused, "Then again she did say you were doing the same thing Cynthia."

"What?!" Cynthia gasped. "But I have done no such thing," she said defensively.

_While Lt. Surge wanted the weak and wimpy Roark gone_

Lt. Surge and Norman are sitting around the fire. Surge glances in the shelter and shakes his head. "That guy is a little wimp," Lt. Surge groaned.

"You mean Roark?" Norman replied.

"Yeah I wish we could get rid of him tonight?"

_In the end Blaine got his way and Sabrina was the first person voted._

"Sabrina the tribe has spoken…" David said grabbing his snuffer, which featured water pokemon including Blastoise, Crocanaw (best ever), and Suicune. "It is time for you to leave."

_15 are left… who will be voted out tonight._

(INTRO)

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 4**

Lt. Surge was up getting the fire ready while the rest of his tribe slept. He had a fiery expression and looked fed up and annoyed. He is also shown getting wood, water and then boiling the water.

_Lt. Surge confession: "In all honesty, I don't think this tribe would survive without me. I literally do all the work while they get their precious beauty sleep. Honestly it pisses me off." _Lt. Surge wakes up everyone to tell his tribe that their breakfast is ready. _"I'm tempted just to take a day off and watch them run around like chickens with their heads cut off."_

The tribe is shown eating breakfast. Flannery is shown eating and making faces of disgust. "This is gross," she groaned.

"If you don't like it wake up tomorrow and make it yourself," Lt. Surge growled, "I've been for three hours doing all this work and all you have done is sit on your whiny *** and sleep."

Lt. Surge walked away from the camp and sat on some rocks near the ocean to eat his breakfast. Some of the remaining red team members snickered at what had just happened. Norman put his finger to his mouth signaling them to be quiet.

_Norman confession: "Yes I agree Surge freaked out a little bit but he has done more work then the rest of us combined and people need to respect that it is a little annoying when no one even says thank you."_

Norman walks over to where Surge is sitting and climbs up next to him. "Thanks for breakfast man…" he paused, "Actually thanks for everything."

Lt. Surge smiled back and responded, "Sorry for freaking out… I guess it has just been a little frustrating."

"I'm a dad I get it," Norman laughed.

Roark is shown talking out in the jungle with Cynthia. "I want to offer you a spot in the final 2 with me," Roark smiled. Cynthia agreed shaking his hand.

_Roark confession: "The key to winning survivor is having everyone on your tribe be able to trust. This is shown by many great survivors such as Russell Hantz from Samoa and Heroes vs. Villains, Rob Marino from marqueses, all-stars, and Heroes vs. Villains. Such great players."_

Roark is show strategizing with Norman, Flannery, and Agatha. Both Blaine and Lt. Surge are left out and sitting around the campfire.

"What's up with Roark?" Blaine asked. Lt. Surge lifted his eye brow in confusion. Blaine sighed realizing who he was talking to.

"It's just he's been gone all day with different people," Blaine shrugged, "I hope this isn't a pathetic attempt of strategizing."

"Yeah I guess," Lt. Surge said not really knowing what was going on.

_Lt. Surge confession: "Blaine bugs me… he is all about strategy and all that crap… But strategy isn't going to do squat if you go into the merge at 8 to 2. They'll just pick you off quicker then you can say 'Raichu is better then Pikachu.'"_

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 4**

"Good morning everybody," Brawly smiled as he woke up. Delia was cooking breakfast and everyone was slowly waking up.

"It's going to rain," Archie said looking at the clouds in the sky.

"When," Gary asked.

"Soon," Archie smiled sinisterly, "Better get ready because you are going to get soaked."

Clair and Candice were sitting beside each other. Clair was braiding Candice's hair while they talked about home.

"Oh my gosh," Candice squealed, "My mom makes the best macaroni and cheese."

Clair laughed back, "haha c'mon girl now you are making me hungry." They continued talking and hanging out. Candice and Clair both had big smiles on their faces.

_Candice Confession: "Clair has really been a mother like figure to me. At home I am very close to my mother so it is nice I can have someone I can relate to…" _

Cassidy was sitting in her secret spot eating the mangos she had found. A shadowy figure walked up behind and patted her on the shoulder.

"Wha," she screamed in shock.

"What are you doing doll," Archie asked. Cassidy looked sheepish and guilty.

"I just found these mangos and I was hun…" Cassidy confessed.

"Save it," Archie replied, "I know you've had this place for a while. But I'll keep your secret."

"For what?"

"We need to stick together," Archie said, "We're both villains and we will rule this game."

Both villains were smiling, as they knew that this was the start of something good.

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 4**

Flannery and Cynthia were sitting on the beach talking.

"So something interesting happened today," Flannery said. Cynthia kind of looked at her in a weird questioning way.

"What," Cynthia answered.

"Roark offered me a spot with him in the final 2," Flannery laughed.

"What a playa," Cynthia laughed back, "He offered me the exact same thing." Flannery and Cynthia just started bursting out into laughter.

_Flannery Confession: "Roark just made a huge mistake. You don't mess with the Flannery flame without getting burned."_

Agatha and Norman were checking tree mail to see if anything was there.

"I'm next to go right?" Agatha asked him.

"Honestly I'm not sure," Norman replied, "Lt. Surge originally wanted you but now Roark may be the target. He seems sneaky, but also weak enough to do without." Roark is shown making relations with Blaine. It was fairly obvious, to everyone but Roark that Blaine was just playing along.

They grabbed a small sandbag with a rhyme written on it. "Battle for the sacred sack, the winners receives something they lack."

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 4**

"Reward challenge guys," Brawly cheered, "Lets make it 3-0."

_Archie Confession: "If we can win this challenge it will basically deem the Magma tribe worthless. Seriously our tribe is full of morons… how could you lose to us?"_

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

The fifteen competitors walked in and walked on their respected mats.

"Welcome Aqua Tribe," David greeted, "This is your first look at the new Magma Tribe… Sabrina voted out at the last tribal council."

A look of surprise fell over the opposing tribe, who assumed that Agatha would have been voted out.

"Okay in this challenge you will be in groups of three. One will be the defender who will be wrapped around a pole 50 feet away. The two members will be trying to get the defender on the other tribe off the pole and back to the start line first to earn a point. First to two points wins reward."

The tribes nodded understanding the rules.

"Want to know what you're playing for?

Both teams nodded and anticipated their prize.

"The winners will win this," David said revealing an elaborate set of fishing gear. "Fishing rods, bait… this stuff is probably more advance then the average fisherman has. Worth playing for?"

"Yes!" The two tribes cheered.

"Also the winning tribe will send someone from the losing tribe to Exile Island. Get ready and we will start. Since this challenge will be 6 on 6… Magma you have to sit out one male… and Aqua you have to sit out one male and one female."

Blaine is sitting out for Magma. Wattson and Delia joined him for Aqua.

"First up is the men," David announced, "Lt. Surge and Norman are trying to get Gary off the pole for Magma, while Archie and Brawly are trying to get Roark off for Aqua."

The six men lined up at their respected starting line.

"Survivors Ready… GO!" David yelled.

Lt. Surge quickly sprinted to the end and began clawing at Gary trying to rip him out. Both Archie and Brawly made it to the end and tried to get Roark off the pole. They worked well together. Brawly was ripping of Roark's tightly wrapped fingers while Archie was pulling back waiting for Roark just to fall back.

Gary continued to hold on even as Norman came as backup. Lt. Surge had managed to get his arms off but Gary's legs were still wrapped around the pole. Brawly had managed to get Roark off and Archie secured him tightly.

"Grab his legs," Archie said struggling to hold on. Brawly nodded and grabbed his opponent's legs. The two rivals easily carried Roark to the end and after 10 feet Roark basically gave up.

"POINT AQUA." David cheers. Lt. Surge stomps down in anger.

"C'mon Roark stop being a little pussy." Lt. Surge yelled.

"You couldn't even get Gary off," Roark laughed, "I wouldn't be talking."

"Say that to my face," Lt. Surge yelled approaching Roark. Flannery grabbed Roark and pushed him behind her.

"C'mon Surge just calm down," Flannery said.

"Now you're getting a girl to fight your fights… come on dude man up," Lt. Surge mocked.

"Magma are you going to be competing in the rest of this challenge?" David asked.

"Yeah we just had some issues to sort out we're good now," Norman answered before glancing at his bickering tribe mates, "Right?" They both nodded and turned to David.

"Okay round 2 will be the girls," David said, "Agatha and Cynthia will be trying to take off Cassidy for Magma and Clair and Candice will be trying to take off Flannery for Aqua… this could be for reward. Survivors ready… Go!"

Cynthia took off towards Cassidy as Agatha tried to keep up with her tribe mate. Clair and Candice followed Brawly and Archie's advice and stayed together and when they got to Flannery, Clair peeled her fingers off while Candice kept pulling back. Cynthia got Cassidy off and she and Agatha tried to pull her back to the mat.

"C'mon girls," Lt. Surge cheered.

Cynthia and Agatha struggled to hold on to Cassidy and she wiggled out of their grasp and ran back to the pole. At the same time Clair peeled off Flannery's fingers and she and Candice grabbed Flannery and began dragging her back to the mat. Flannery kicked and flailed but they had her trapped.

"Dang it," Cynthia sighed seeing Candice and Clair cross the finish line with Flannery in their arms.

"Point Aqua!" David cheers followed by the raising of his hands. "Aqua wins reward."

The blue tribe high-fived as the red team sulked back to the mat. David handed Aqua their reward. "Good job guys you earned it," he smiled. "Okay now you have to pick someone from Magma to go to Exile Island.

The blue tribe talked for a few minutes and quickly decided. "Norman," Archie smiled in spite. Norman nodded and waved goodbye as he walked up to David.

"Norman you will come with me to exile," David announced, "Magma and Aqua head back to camp."

The red team walked once again disappointed at their lost while the blue team cheered again.

_Lt. Surge Confession: "Roark pisses me off. He is the saddest excuse for a human being. He is lazy at camp. Sucks and gives up at challenges. Next tribal council I'm voting his whiny ass off."_

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 4**

"Guys we got to become closer as a tribe," Flannery said, "This is a mandatory yoga session to cool our mind. Whoever doesn't participate is voted out next."

Lt. Surge gave Blaine a 'am I really going to get voted off if I don't do this crap' look and Blaine nodded. Lt. Surge then sighed and conceded.

The entire tribe was being led by Flannery and really cooling their anger towards each other.

**EXILE ISLAND – DAY 4**

Norman arrived at Exile Island. It was called Seafoam Island (in Kanto). There was a fairly large cave. At the foot of the cave was a note.

"Venture through Seafoam cave and find the place where Articuno fly. Stand on this spot and look towards the sky."

Norman scratched his head before walking into the cave. It was completely pretty dark. "Are they trying to freaking kill me," Norman laughed before walking inside. Some of the rooms had holes in the ceiling to see out off. Norman tripped over a rock and fell on his face.

"Ugh this sucks," he groaned, "Where the frick is the idol."

**AQUA CAMP – NIGHT 4**

It was Archie's turn on fire patrol as he got up and tended the fire. He snuck over to the bag of rice and made himself a midnight snack. "I've been doing this since day one," Archie grinned sinisterly to the camera. He went to crawl back into bed and the camera shows Brawly and Candice cuddling in the shelter.

"Gross," Archie said sticking his finger in his mouth before crawling into bed.

_Archie Confession: "Brawly and Candice… GROSS. The only positive thing is that when I vote one of them out… hopefully the other one will pull a Romeo and Juliet and just quit."_

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 5**

"Good morning everyone," Flannery smiled, "Everyone ready to kick some butt and win the immunity challenge."

"Our first challenge," Lt. Surge added rudely. Flannery ignored the comment as Roark and Agatha returned with tree mail.

" A shooting contestant to hold your weight, Strong minds and Strong arms control their own fate."

"This is going to be interesting," Roark commented.

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 5**

"Lets make it four straight guys," Delia cheered.

_Delia Confession: "I know there is a very strong chance that if we lose tonight I am the one going home,"_

**IMMUNITY CAHLLENGE**

The two tribes both walked into the challenge beach. In front of them were four bamboo hoops about 10 feet above the ground. Attached to each of the hoops was a rope.

"Okay we will bring Norman back from exile island," David announced as the black haired dad returned to his fellow Magma members.

"First things first, Aqua I need the idol back," David said as he grabbed the idol from Delia. "In this challenge two people from each tribe, a man and a woman will be holding up the two bamboo cages while the other tribe members try to shoot in heavy coconuts. Last one standing wins immunity. Make sense." Both tribes nodded. "Aqua, because you have one extra member you have to sit someone out. Remember you can't sit the same people out in back to back challenges."

Candice raised her hand and sat on a bench. The remaining fourteen competitors got ready.

"The lifters for Aqua are Clair and Archie… The lifters for Magma are Lt. Surge and Cynthia. Survivors Ready GO!"

Brawly, Norman and Cassidy immediately led the charge and quickly grabbed a coconut. Brawly and Cassidy both made it into Cynthia's basket while Norman missed for magma. Magma continued to struggle as both Blaine and Flannery missed their first shots. Wattson made one for Aqua in Lt. Surge's basket as Delia barely missed Cynthia's.

"Aqua gets off to a quick start," David announced.

The camera zooms out showing a full view of the challenge. The speed picks up as the challenge continues. When actual speed returns Aqua looks well in the lead. Cynthia has about sixteen coconuts in her crate and is really struggling to hold on. Lt. Surge has about six in his, while Archie and Clair have about eight each.

Brawly shoots another one into Cynthia's basket. Cynthia is jolted by the weight increase and sighs as she drops her rope.

"Cynthia is out," David said, "What a valiant effort."

Flannery, Norman and Roark all make a coconut for Magma. They are all in Clair's basket causing a sudden increase in weight which startles her and causes her to drop her rope.

"Clair is out," David announced, "We are down to Surge and Archie."

Both men have around ten coconuts in their basket. Aqua quickly increases Surge's weight as Brawly, Delia and Cassidy all make one. Magma counters with a rare Agatha make followed by a shot by Norman that bounces around and then falls in.

When we pick back up with the challenge Surge has around twenty-five in his basket and he is visibly struggling. Archie who has eighteen looks fatigued but not as much.

Brawly shoots one for Aqua that just misses. Roark throws one up for Magma that rattles around and falls in. Flannery and Cassidy both chuck up a coconut. One of the coconuts falls into her opponent's basket causing him to let go of the rope making the basket fall.

"MAGMA WINS IMMUNITY!" David shouted as the red team cheered almost in disbelief. Lt. Surge let go of the rope and fell down in exhaustion. Flannery and Cynthia hugged in celebration.

The two tribes are now back standing on their mats.

"Congratulations Magma, you have finally won a challenge," David said as he handed the immunity idol to a grinning Surge. "You earned it my friend. Head back to camp."

_Roark confession: "Good news… we finally won a challenge. Bad news Lt. Surge won't be going home."_

Aqua stood and waited for their fate. "Sorry guys but you have a date with me tomorrow at tribal council," David shrugged, "And one of you is going home." The camera focused on Cassidy, then Delia, then Wattson as the blue tribe walked back to camp with their heads hung.

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 5**

"Good job guys," Flannery congratulated before smirking at Surge, "Told you yoga would help."

Lt. Surge couldn't help but smile, "Yeah I guess so."

Blaine then smiled, "No strategizing tonight or tomorrow, lets just hang out."

The light turned to dark and then the sun rose once again.

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 6**

Archie and Brawly were both sitting around the campfire. The setting was awkward since the both had a strong dislike for each other.

Brawly broke the silence. "For some strange reason you don't like me. But we are the two strongest members on this tribe and you have to admit we work well together. We need to stick together at least to the merge."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Archie shrugged and they shook hands.

_Archie Confession: "Brawly is stupid if he trusts me. I'll kiss him on the hand, and suck up whatever but when I feel like it is his time to go… he is going to go."_

Clair and Candice were talking in the forest.

"I think we should vote out Cassidy tonight," Candice suggested.

"But she's a strong physical player," Clair counted, "What about Delia."

"Delia is a good person…" Candice responded hurt at the suggestion of voting out Delia, "Brawly and I are voting Delia and that is final."

Gary was sitting tending the fire when Clair came up to him.

"What do you think?" Clair asked.

"I don't know I've heard Cassidy and Delia," Gary responded.

"What about Candice," Clair said, "I hate to do it since she's such a nice girl but her and Brawly are getting to close."

"You sure it's not too premature to vote strategically," Gary shrugged.

"When is the right time," Clair said then turned to leave, "I'll talk to Wattson and talk about it later."

_Clair Confession: "Tonight is going to be wild. The choices boot Cassidy for morale," _Cassidy is shown eating from her secret stash of Mangos. _"Boot Delia for strength." _Delia is shown looking for clams but it doesn't seem like she is working very efficiently. _"Or boot Candice for strategy." _Candice is shown snuggling up to Brawly while talking about life.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Welcome to tribal council," David welcomed, "Behind you there are eight torches, grab one and place it in the fire. In this game fire represents your life and if your fire goes out your game ends."

The eight Aqua members turned and grabbed a torch and lit it in the fire.

"Well guys you won the first three challenges, what happened?" David asked.

"Surge is just a beast," Wattson shrugged.

"You seem to be a little closer then the Magma tribe, is this true Delia?" David wondered aloud.

"There is a core six and two outsiders," Delia replied.

"Who are the outsiders?" Archie challenged rudely. "Hmm"

"You and Cassidy," Delia answered glaring him down. Archie rolled his eye.

"Delia," David continued, "Does this mean that one of those two will be going home tonight."

"Yes," Delia replied as the camera focused in on Clair.

"Well I guess tonight's vote will be non-entertaining," David shrugged, "It is time to vote… Clair you are up."

Clair walks up and votes.

Gary walks up and votes.

Candice walks up and votes. She holds it up to reveal that she voted for Cassidy. "Sorry girl but we have to keep spirits up."

Delia walks up and votes.

Archie walks up and votes.

Cassidy walks up and votes. She holds it up to reveal that she voted for Delia. "You are the weakest link… goodbye."

Gary walks up and votes.

Brawly walks up and votes.

The eight aqua members finished voting and stare at David.

David places the voting bin on his pedestal. "Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted off will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"First vote…"

"Delia"

"Second vote…"

"Cassidy"

"Third vote…"

"Delia"

"Fourth vote…"

"Cassidy"

Both Cassidy and Delia looked really nervous.

"Fifth vote…"

"Cassidy"

"Sixth vote…"

"Delia"

"Seventh vote…"

"Delia"

"Eighth vote…"

David then looked up from the votes. "Second person voted off the island…"

"Delia"

Delia lowered her head and grabbed her torch. She brought it up to David and set it down.

"Delia the tribe has spoken…" David said sadly, "it is time for you to leave."

Delia sulked and walked out of tribal council down the walk of shame.

"Well the will go down as the first blindside of the season," David recapped, "Though she didn't look as confident about her safety as she said."

"Head back to camp I will see you tomorrow."

The seven remaining Aqua members grabbed their torches and headed back to camp.

Votes For:

Delia: Cassidy, Archie, Gary, Wattson, and Clair

Cassidy: Delia, Brawly Candice

**Next time on Survivor**

_Roark and Lt. Surge continue to bicker._

"You are worthless, holy crap," Lt. Surge shouted.

"Go to hell!" Roark yelled with tears running down his face.

_And Clair goes down_

Clair is on the ground screaming in pain.

_Brawly Confession: "I don't think anyone can come back from that injury."_

Final Words Delia 

"I'm disappointed that my tribe thought I was weak. I think I did my best and they just underestimated me. I had a great time and met some great people. I also met some really annoying people."


	4. I'm not okay

**A/N: A tad shorter (words wise) then my others but still pretty good.**

_Previously on Survivor _

_Lt. Surge and Roark bickered at the reward challenge as Magma lost again._

"C'mon Roark stop being a little pussy." Lt. Surge yelled.

"You couldn't even get Gary off," Roark laughed, "I wouldn't be talking."

"Say that to my face," Lt. Surge yelled approaching Roark. Flannery grabbed Roark and pushed him behind her.

"Point Aqua!" David cheers followed by the raising of his hands. "Aqua wins reward."

_And Norman was the first person sent to exile_

"Ugh this sucks," he groaned, "Where the frick is the idol."

_At the Magma Camp, Roark made a huge strategic blunder when he made a series of alliances. _

_Roark confession: "The key to winning survivor is having everyone on your tribe be able to trust. This is shown by many great survivors such as Russell Hantz from Samoa and Heroes vs. Villains, Rob Marino from marqueses, all-stars, and Heroes vs. Villains. Such great players."_

"Roark offered me a spot with him in the final 2," Flannery laughed.

"What a playa," Cynthia laughed back, "He offered me the exact same thing." Flannery and Cynthia just started bursting out into laughter.

_At immunity Surge led Magma to their first win._

When we pick back up with the challenge Surge has around twenty-five in his basket and he is visibly struggling. Archie who has eighteen looks fatigued but not as much.

Brawly shoots one for Aqua that just misses. Roark throws one up for Magma that rattles around and falls in. Flannery and Cassidy both chuck up a coconut. One of the coconuts falls into her opponent's basket causing him to let go of the rope making the basket fall.

"MAGMA WINS IMMUNITY!" David shouted as the red team cheered almost in disbelief. Lt. Surge let go of the rope and fell down in exhaustion. Flannery and Cynthia hugged in celebration.

_At Aqua Clair, Gary and Wattson were torn on what to do. _

_Clair Confession: "Tonight is going to be wild. The choices boot Cassidy for morale," _Cassidy is shown eating from her secret stash of Mangos. _"Boot Delia for strength." _Delia is shown looking for clams but it doesn't seem like she is working very efficiently. _"Or boot Candice for strategy." _Candice is shown snuggling up to Brawly while talking about life.

_In the end, the strength of the tribe was the most important and Delia was booted. _

"Delia the tribe has spoken…" David said sadly, "it is time for you to leave."

_14 are left… who will be voted out tonight?_

(INTRO)

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 7**

Candice and Brawly were sitting alone on a rock. They felt alone because they were the only two that had voted with Delia.

"What are we going to do?" Candice asked.

"I don't know we are caught in between a rock and a hard place," Brawly groaned.

"Do you think Clair would side with us?" Candice questioned.

"I thought she was going to side with us last time so I'm not really sure," Brawly confessed. He turned to see Candice looking a little timid. Being the comforting guy that he is, Brawly reached out and grabbed her hand. "It will be okay baby," Brawly smiled.

Clair and Gary were seen gathering wood.

"Who is next? Gary asked.

"I hate to say it but Candice," Clair said grimly.

_Clair confession: "I think I am in control of the game right now. Nothing can knock me down."_

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 7**

"1 versus 1 on logs you will balance, with a huge reward at stake pick the right stance," Blaine read.

"An reward challenge already?" Roark gasped, "That is crazy it's like nine in the morning."

"Suck it up princess," Surge mocked as he gathered his tribe to the challenge area.

_Lt. Surge confession: "Roark better show his worth in this challenge because in my mind he is next to go."_

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

The fourteen contestants lined up on their respected mats. In front of them were a log and two stands on either side of the log. David stood across from them.

"Magma getting your first look at the new Aqua tribe… Delia voted off at the last tribal council," David recapped. There was not a lot of surprise on the look of any of the Magma members.

"Welcome to reward guys," David greeted. "In this challenge one person from each tribe will line up on either side of a log. The object will be to spin the other person of the log into the mud to score a point for your tribe. First tribe to five points wins!" The tribes nodded in understanding. "Want to know what you are playing for?"

He was greeted with a huge yell, "yes!"

"The winning tribe will receive," David began lifting the cover of a table, "Pillows, blankets and sheets to keep warm at night."

Both tribes clapped.

"Also the winning tribe will send one person from the losers to exile island," David concluded, "Okay guys pick your order."

Archie and Lt. Surge stared at each other.

"First two up are Archie from Aqua, and Surge from Magma. Survivor's ready… go."

Archie quickly ran to the right causing Lt. Surge to stumble. When he stopped to start moving the other way, Surge kept the log spinning right and Archie tumbled into the mud.

"Point Magma!"

The next two competitors climbed up to the starting platform.

"Round two will be… Cassidy and Flannery. Survivor's ready… go."

Cassidy and Flannery quickly matched each others movements. Cassidy seemed in control but Flannery was following her well. Cassidy faked going back left and continued right. Flannery bit on the fake and tumbled into the mud.

"Point Aqua! It is tied up," David shouted.

Two more competitors climbed onto the log.

"Round three will be… Candice against Roark. GO!"

Candice began spinning the log very quickly Roark soon lost his balance and went headfirst into the mud.

"Point Aqua!"

Lt. Surge shook his head.

"Remind me why we didn't vote him out," he whispered to Flannery.

The next two competitors were both male. They lined up and got ready.

"Round four will be… Brawly and Norman. GO!"

Brawly began furiously spinning the log to the left. Norman kept up with this pace. When Brawly stopped to turn it back to the right, Norman seized this opportunity and kept spinning it. He overpowered Brawly who fell into the mud.

"Point Magma! It is tied up again."

Norman high-fived his team, he was wearing a look of pride.

_Norman Confession: "I beat Brawly… he is at least ten years younger then me. That is a huge accomplishment."_

"Round five will be… Clair and Cynthia. GO!"

Cynthia took a huge lead as she dominated it spinning to the right. She quickly stopped and turned the log the other way. A loud crack was heard. The camera zoomed in the Clair's ankle almost in a ninety-degree ankle. Needless to say she immediately fell off.

"Ahh," Clair screamed. Brawly and Gary quickly rushed into the mud to get her on land.

David ran over to the injured Aqua member. "Are you okay?"

Clair looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "No, I'm not okay."

"MEDICAL!" David yelled as a group of Nurse Joys and Chansey came running in.

"We are going to have to bring her back to our station to get this x-rayed," Nurse Joy explained.

"Am I out of the game?" Clair asked.

"Only time will tell," Joy replied, "But it is possible." You could hear the doubt in her face.

The Joys carried the injured blue team member off.

"Okay guys that is it for the challenge, you guys will both get the reward," David said and Magma cheered. Aqua wanted to cheer but they knew they could of won if Clair had stayed in.

"Both tribes will send someone from their tribe to exile," David said.

The Aqua tribe huddled up.

"I'll go if no one else wants to go," Brawly said.

Archie rolled his eyes, "I want to go." He laughed, "It will give me a few days away from you jokers."

"Whatever dude," Brawly shrugged as Archie went up to where David was standing.

_Gary Confession: "Archie just made a bad move. He wants the idol and that is the only reason he is going to exile. Next time we lose he is done."_

The Magma tribe huddled up.

"Anyone want to go?" Norman asked. Their was a silence after he said it.

"I vote Roark," Lt. Surge said, "all in favor?" All of the rest of his tribe raised their hand. "Then it is settled."

Roark was upset.

"Go to hell!" Roark yelled with tears running down his face.

"Dude its okay it is just exile," Norman comforted.

"Yeah man chill," Flannery said.

"You are worthless, holy crap," Lt. Surge shouted as Roark walked away. A blurred finger was raised above Roark's hand as he stood next to David.

"Pussy," Lt. Surge laughed.

"Roark and Archie will return for the next immunity challenge head back to camp," David said as both tribes turned and left.

_Archie Confession: "Great I have to spend one day with Captain Whinypants. Just shoot me now. I have to say I'd rather spend a day on exile with Brawly then with Roark."_

**MEDICAL TENT**

Clair was lying on an operating table in obvious pain.

"I assume the pain-killers aren't helping?" Joy asked.

"Not particularly," Clair responded.

"If I gave you any stronger ones I would have to take you out of the game," Joy confessed, "It is because they would make you susceptible to fainting and that would be bad."

"I get it," Clair shrugged.

"The x-rays are done," Joy said after hearing the beep from the machine behind her. "Lets see the damage down."

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 7**

"Comfy," Flannery yelled in excitement. She was talking about the pillows they had received.

"These are comfy," Agatha exclaimed lying down on one of the pillows.

Norman was standing outside. He suddenly felt something on his shoulder.

"Crap…" he muttered, "It's raining guys."

_Norman Confession: "The worst part about survivor is the rain. It just ruins your day and ruins everything. Ugh… rain."_

The rain is coming down really hard and everyone on the red tribe looks cold and miserable.

"This sucks," Cynthia groaned, "Our new pillows and blankets and sheets are soaked. Basically our reward is no worthless."

Lt. Surge is out in the pouring rain using a sheet to cover the fire. He is cooking rice over the fire. He looks cold and wet but he keeps it up.

"Stupid tribe is so lazy…" Lt. Surge mutters to himself, "I'm using my brain and keeping us nourished so we can win a challenge."

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 7**

The blue tribe was huddled under their shelter. The rain stormed down all around them. The six of them were fairly dry however, because of the tarp they were dry.

"We have so many pillows and crap," Gary said, "We got a few in the tribe advantage for the first reward and now we got even more. I don't even think I have this many pillows in my home back in Kanto."

Everyone was just kind of laying around not doing anything.

"I hope Clair is okay," Wattson said.

"Yeah I don't know," Brawly shrugged.

_Brawly Confession: "I didn't want to say it out loud. I don't think anyone can come back from that injury."_

"No way!" Candice shouted.

"What?"

"It is Clair," Candice said pointing out of the camp.

Clair was walking with crutches towards the Aqua camp.

Candice ran up to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

CLIFFHANGER!

**EXILE ISLAND**

Archie and Roark were both sitting soaked. "I guess I'm going to go look for the idol," Archie shrugged grabbing the clue and walking off.

Roark grabbed a few of the stuff around the tree that was sheltering him and started trying to put it together. He used mud to stick some of things he collected together.

_Roark Confession: "If I can convince my tribe that this is an actual idol," _He idols up something that slightly resembles an idol, _"I might be able to maneuver myself father in the game."_

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 7**

"I am out of the game," Clair said sadly, "My ankle is broken and the pain is too much to bare. Plus I wouldn't be any use in challenges."

Candice hugged Clair. "I'm going to miss you," Candice said tearing up.

Clair said her goodbyes to everyone. "I doubt he cares but tell Archie bye for me," Clair smiled as she walked onto a boat to pick her up. She waved to her former tribe as the boat sped off.

_Cassidy Confession: "Thank the Lord! Clair is gone! Now I am by far the strongest girl on this tribe and this tribe would be stupid to let me go."_

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 8**

"Run around with weights, stamina is the key. The losers will have to set another member free," Norman read.

"Right now we are on a winning steak," Lt. Surge said pumping his team up, "We have to win again."

The team is shown walking to challenge beach.

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 8**

"Lets do this for Clair," Gary motivated.

"1, 2, 3" Brawly began.

"CLAIR!"

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

The camera shows a hollow ovalish structure made of wood. There were also a Bunch of sand bags with straps and David standing on a platform in the middle.

"Welcome guys," David said as Magma walked in. "Magma getting your first look at yet another new Aqua tribe… Clair was removed for medical reasons."

The red tribe looked surprised at hearing this.

Two figures walked in from a boat.

"Archie and Roark returning from exile island."

Both were received with just slight waves or no acknowledgement. Cassidy though gave Archie a fist-pound. They then turned their attention to David.

"Okay guys in this challenge everyone will be responsible for carrying 20 points of sand on their backs while running around the course. Both tribes will be standing on opposite sides of each other. If someone gets tired and wants to leave the challenge, he or she can give up his or her bag to someone else on the tribe and leave the area. First tribe to catch the other tribe wins immunity." The two tribes smiled. "Also you will be tethered together for added difficulty. Make sense?"

The thirteen contestants nodded.

"Okay Magma now you have an extra member. You are sitting someone else. Remember though you cannot sit the same person out in back to back challenges," David explained.

"I'll sit out," Agatha volunteered.

"Okay get ready and we will start the challenge in a few minutes."

The two tribes lined up on the short ends of the oval. Lt. Surge looked fierce and ready for a fierce battle while Wattson was next to Archie ready to give up his sand bag.

"Survivors Ready… GO!"

Wattson handed his bag off to Archie and exited the course. Lt. Surge led the way for Magma.

After one lap both tribes seemed an even distance from each other. Everyone else was carrying twenty pounds while Archie was carrying forty pounds. Both Blaine and Flannery were slowing down.

"Give me your bags if you're going slow," Lt. Surge growled. Blaine handed Surge his sand bag and left the course. Flannery shook her head and kept pushing.

On Aqua Archie, Brawly, and Cassidy were all going well while Gary was in the back of the pack with Candice who was struggling a lot. She shoveled her bag to Brawly and stepped away.

The bottom of the screen read 20 minutes. Aqua had gained a little bit on Magma. The final four members for Magma were Lt. Surge, who had 60 pounds, Norman, Cynthia and Roark, who all had 20 pounds. For Aqua both Archie and Brawly had 40 pounds and Gary and Cassidy with 20 pounds.

"I can't go anymore," Roark said gasping has he handed his bag to Surge who know had 80 pounds. This slowed him down considerably.

A few minutes later Aqua had shortened the gap considerably. Both Cynthia and Norman were lagging behind due to fatigue.

"Do you want me to carry the whole one-hundred and twenty pounds," Surge muttered. It didn't matter because a blue-buffed arm touched the back of Cynthia's leg. Archie lifted his arms up in victory.

"AQUA WINS IMMUNITY!" David shouted.

"For Clair!" Brawly yelled throwing the sand bag to the ground.

Both tribes were lined up back on their mat. Lt. Surge had a look of disgust on his face, while the rest of Magma had a disappointed look.

"Here is the immunity idol," David said handing the idol to Brawly, "Head back to camp." Aqua turned and walked back to camp.

"Magma, your winning streak is over. And tomorrow one of your games will be over. Head back to camp, I'll see you tomorrow." The red team headed back to camp.

_Lt. Surge Confession: "Even though Agatha is the weakest person on the tribe, at least she tries. Roark is gone without a doubt."_

**MAGMA – DAY 9**

Roark, Norman and Flannery were hanging out in the forest.

"Look what I have," Roark said pulling out the fake idol from his pocket. Both Norman and Flannery looked in shock. "If Surge goes tonight it is yours."

"Lt. Surge?" Flannery pleaded, "Can't it be Agatha."

"Surge, and that's final," Roark replied sternly.

_Norman Confession: "While Flannery bought Roark's story. I'm a little skeptical. Roark is lazy and when he was on exile it was pouring. He would of never given up the energy to search for it. Plus Archie was on the island too. I am beginning to think the idol might be fake."_

"Roark showed us an idol," Norman explained the Blaine.

"Is it real?" Blaine responded in shock.

"I'm not sure but just in case we need to split our votes," Norman responded as Flannery and Cynthia joined the conversation.

"Norman and I will vote for Agatha just in case Roark tries to pull something," Blaine ordered, "Flannery, Cynthia, and Surge will vote for Roark."

"Sounds good," Cynthia nodded.

Roark was sitting by the fire next to Flannery.

"Me and Agatha are voting for Surge tonight," he whispered.

"What?" Flannery said leaning closer.

"If you vote Surge tonight, he goes home and you get the idol," Roark offered.

"You swear?" Flannery questioned.

"I swear to God," Roark replied seriously.

_Roark Confession: "Sure, I will give her the idol if Surge goes home." _Flannery is sitting on a rock thinking about the vote tonight. _"It's not like it has any power. Hahaha."_

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

The seven members of the red tribe walked into tribal. They placed their torches in the torch holders and sat down on a log.

"Welcome guys," David greeted them with a cheeky smile. "Surge you have won one challenge all season. Is that frustrating?"

"Honestly David," Lt. Surge replied rudely, "That was a retarded question. Of course it is. I am pissed off every day. Hopefully it will get better after tonight."

"Why would it get better?" David asked intrigued.

"Because Roark will be gone," Surge responded. After hearing this Roark began laughing.

"Roark you are laughing?" David commented, "Why?"

"Because he thinks he is in control of this game," Roark answered, "But he isn't."

"No offense Roark but after the scene at the reward challenge," David snickered, "You aren't either." This caused Lt. Surge to laugh as well.

"I am more in charge then people think," Roark commented.

"Okay with that it is time to vote," David said, "Agatha you are up."

Agatha goes up and votes.

Blaine goes up and votes. He holds up his vote for 'Agatha'. "Sorry nothing against you but this is just for safety," he confessed.

Cynthia goes up and votes.

Roark goes up and votes. He holds up his vote for 'F.U. Surge.' He then confessed, "You've given me hell for nine days it is over."

Lt. Surge goes up and votes. He holds up his vote for 'Roark.' He then confessed, "I was going to make an elaborate speech but I gave up."

Norman goes up and votes.

Flannery is the last one to vote. She stands at the voting stand for a few seconds before writing down a name.

David places the voting bin on his pedestal. "Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted off will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol… now would be the time to play it," David said. The whole tribe glanced at Roark who looked at Flannery then lowered his head.

"First vote…"

"F.U. Surge"

Lt. Surge smiled and glanced at Roark, "Thanks buddy."

"Second vote…"

"Agatha"

"Third vote…"

"Roark"

"Fourth vote…"

"Roark"

David paused, "Two votes Roark, one vote Surge, one vote Agatha."

"Fifth vote…"

"Lt. Surge"

Lt. Surge looked confused at his second vote.

"Sixth vote…"

"Agatha"

David paused once again, "Two votes Roark, two votes Lt. Surge, two votes Agatha. One vote left."

The camera zoomed in on Flannery as David opened the last vote.

"Seventh vote…"

"Fourth person voted off the island (Clair was third)…"

Dramatic music is playing.

The camera focuses on Roark.

The camera focuses on Surge.

The camera focuses on Agatha.

"Roark"

Roark looked somewhat surprised as a huge grin spread across Lt. Surge's face. Roark grabbed the fake idol out of his pocket and tossed it in the fire. He then removed his Magma buff off his fore-arm and threw that in the fire as well.

"You down cry baby?" Lt. Surge mocked, "I thought you were in control of the game."

Roark ignored him and walked up to David.

"Roark the tribe has spoken…" David said sadly, "it is time for you to leave."

Roark turned to look at his tribe one last time.

"Good game guys," he faked a smile that failed to hide the pain. He turned and walked down the walk of shame.

David then turned to Magma, "This is one screwed up tribe. Head back to camp. I will see you tomorrow."

The six remaining red members laughed as they grabbed their torches and headed back to camp.

_Confession Blaine: "Roark was actually a good player I'll be the first to admit it. He just got unlucky and was put in a season with a better player, who likes to dispose of good players and that would be me."_

Votes For:

Roark: Flannery, Surge, Cynthia

Agatha: Blaine, Norman

Surge: Roark, Agatha

**Next time on Survivor**

_A twist threatens to shake up the game._

_Candice Confession: "I feel so alone. I don't know if I can go on."_

Lt. Surge slammed his red buff down. "Why does this always happen to me," he shouted.

_And Archie turns on Brawly_

Archie was talking to Cassidy. "I know I made a deal with Brawly and all. But we don't need him to win so why are we keeping him," Archie asked.

_Archie Confession: "On a scale of awesomeness from one to ten right now… I am at a like fifty and everyone else is at like four, or maybe a three and then there is Brawly._

Final Words Clair

"Survivor was an amazing experience and I loved every second of it. I am heartbroken to leave the way I did but at least I can say that I never got voted out. You always have to look at the positive."

Final Words Roark

"I love Survivor. It had been my life long dream to finally participate in the game and I feel like I blew it. I didn't realize how physically demanding and that people wouldn't just listen to what you say… you actually have to convince them. Oh well it was fun."

**A/N: I enjoyed writing for both these characters and wished they could of stayed longer (it would of screwed up my pre-written version). They will both be long shots if i ever do an all stars season. I've tried to mimic my pre-written and i've been pretty good. The only big changes was i orginally had Archie and Cassidy as rivals and Lt. Surge kind of like an original James (quiet and strong) not like a Heroes vs. Villains James (Kind of Bullyish). Well you probably don't care I'm just rambling. PLEASE REVIEW. Also check out Alternate Galaxy and I Survived a Mario Party (if you haven't). Okay I'm done i guess. **


	5. Are you breaking up with me?

_Previously on Survivor _

_Candice and Brawly worried about the future._

"What are we going to do?" Candice asked.

"I don't know we are caught in between a rock and a hard place," Brawly groaned.

_At reward Clair suffers a serious injury._

The camera zoomed into Clair's ankle almost in a ninety-degree ankle. Needless to say she immediately fell off.

"Ahh," Clair screamed. Brawly and Gary quickly rushed into the mud to get her on land.

David ran over to the injured Aqua member. "Are you okay?"

Clair looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "No, I'm not okay."

_And was later taken out of the game_

"I am out of the game," Clair said sadly, "My ankle is broken and the pain is too much to bare. Plus I wouldn't be any use in challenges."

_At the immunity challenge Aqua destroyed once again._

"Do you want me to carry the whole one-hundred and twenty pounds," Surge muttered. It didn't matter because a blue-buffed arm touched the back of Cynthia's leg. Archie lifted his arms up in victory.

"AQUA WINS IMMUNITY!" David shouted.

"For Clair!" Brawly yelled throwing the sand bag to the ground.

_Back at Magma, Roark uses a fake idol to attempt to stay in the game_

"Look what I have," Roark said pulling out the fake idol from his pocket. Both Norman and Flannery looked in shock.

"If you vote Surge tonight, he goes home and you get the idol," Roark offered.

"You swear?" Flannery questioned.

"I swear to God," Roark replied seriously.

_But Blaine and Lt. Surge wanted Roark._

_Lt. Surge Confession: "Even though Agatha is the weakest person on the tribe, at least she tries. Roark is gone without a doubt."_

Flannery, you and Cynthia vote for Agatha just in case Roark tries to pull something," Blaine ordered, "Me, Norman and Surge will vote for Roark."

_In the end, to Lt. Surge's pleasure, Roark left the game._

"You down cry baby?" Lt. Surge mocked, "I thought you were in control of the game."

Roark ignored him and walked up to David.

"Roark the tribe has spoken…" David said sadly, "it is time for you to leave."

Roark turned to look at his tribe one last time.

"Good game guys," he faked a smile that failed to hide the pain. He turned and walked down the walk of shame.

_12 are left… who will be voted out tonight._

(INTRO)

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 10**

"Good morning guys," Brawly smiled as his tribe ate breakfast. No one really looked at him and just continued eating their food.

Candice then realizing her closest ally was feeling awkward spoke up, "Oh hey Brawly."

Brawly smiled at her and continued to eat.

Out in the forest Gary and Wattson were getting wood. "Who should be next Cassidy or Candice?" Wattson asked.

"Definitely Candice," Gary replied.

Archie and Cassidy were lying on the floor of the camp. They were just staring at the roof and talking about strategy.

"So it shouldn't be hard to win," Archie explained.

"Because we are both awesome," Cassidy laughed knowing what Archie would say. The reason is because Archie had been saying that for the past few days.

"Exactly," Archie grinned.

_Archie Confession: "On a scale of awesomeness from one to ten right now… I am at a like fifty and everyone else is at like four, or maybe a three and then there is Brawly._

_He is in like the negative numbers. It really is sad. He is just whiny and is wishy-washy. He changes his personality for every body he is friends with."_

**MAGMA – DAY 10**

"I sense a lack of whining this morning," Lt. Surge smiled. He was un-naturally chipper this morning as his tribe ate breakfast.

"I know you and him are not on the best measures but you don't need to keep bashing him," Cynthia said defending her old tribe mate.

"Whatever," Surge said scooping up another piece to eat.

_Lt. Surge Confession: "I don't care what my tribe thinks of me because I am untouchable. They would not survive a day without me and they know it."_

Out in the forest Norman and Flannery were gathering fruit.

"Agatha is next," Norman explained.

"I want Surge gone," Flannery responded, "If we merge we want to go in the merge with people that will stay with us."

"It won't matter if we go into the merge down to six to four," Norman stated.

"I guess, Agatha is next," Flannery concluded.

Blaine and Lt. Surge were sitting next to the fire.

"Dude no offense but you got to be nicer," Blaine suggested.

"Dude no offense to you but I am untouchable in the game," Lt. Surge replied rudely, "You guys would not even have a chance of surviving a day without me."

"Hey Surge," Blaine said calmly, "No need to raise your voice I am just giving you suggestions. Yes you may be a huge provider but trust me… you are not untouchable."

Surge got up and walked away leaving Blaine, shaking his head, behind.

_Blaine Confession: "Lt. Surge is my biggest ally in the game because he has no brain. He has no strategic ability at all which means I can control him. It would be a huge setback if he goes home."_

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 10**

"Close you eyes, take a chance, it may lead you closer, to the winners dance," Archie read.

"What does that mean?" Brawly said.

"If I knew I would of told you dumbass," Archie shook his head.

The blue tribe got ready and headed off to the challenge area.

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

Both tribes walked into the challenge grounds. They were kind of surprised to see David standing with only two trunks beside him, on either side.

"Aqua this is your first look at the new Magma Tribe," David recapped, "Roark was voted out at the last tribal council." The blue tribe did not seem to be too surprised.

"As you can see there is no challenge today but you are here for a reason," David revealed, "Drop your buffs."

All twelve contestants look surprised and were wide mouthed.

_Brawly Confession: "At first this seemed like the worst possible scenario, but Candice and I are already on the outs on Aqua so maybe it will all work out."_

"Okay Magma one by one you will draw out of this trunk," David said pointing to the trunk to the right. "3 are red buffs and 3 are blue. Aqua you will do the same but with this trunk," David concluded pointing to the other trunk.

Surge and Candice were the first two up. They both picked out red buffs. "Surge remains on Magma and Candice is joining him," David explained.

Archie and Blaine were next to pick. One picked out blue and the other picked red. "Blaine and Archie remain on their original tribes," David announced as Blaine joined Surge and Candice.

Gary and Cynthia were the third to pick. Similar to last time one picked out blue and the other picked red. "Gary and Cynthia switching tribes, Gary to Magma and Cynthia to Aqua," David shared. Blaine stared in disappointment as his ally walked to the blue tribe mat.

Cassidy and Flannery were the fourth to pick. Both of them drew out blue buffs. "Cassidy and Flannery are both on Aqua," David said as the two girls joined Cynthia and Archie."

David decided to change it up. "Brawly and Wattson come here. One of you will become Magma and one of you will stay on Aqua. Both pick now." Both men grabbed a buff from the trunk. Brawly's new buff matched his hair. "Brawly is on Aqua and Wattson is on Magma." Candice almost had tears going down her face as she watched Brawly walk to the other mat.

"Okay Agatha and Norman you are up," David continued. Norman grabbed a blue buff and Agatha got a blue one. They both walked to their respected mats.

"The tribes have been decided head back to camp I will see you guys in a few days," David smiled as the two new tribes walked back to camp.

**New Magma: **Surge, Blaine, Agatha, Candice, Gary, and Wattson.

**New Aqua: **Brawly, Archie, Cassidy, Norman, Cynthia, Flannery

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 10**

"Welcome to our camp," Blaine greeted as the former Aqua tribe members realized they had seriously downgraded from their old camp.

"This is it?" Wattson asked causing Lt. Surge to laugh.

"Did you see what I had to work with," the muscular man laughed.

Candice was quiet and soon walked away to be alone. Gary soon followed and they sat down on some rocks.

"Wattson and I are tight but we need you to stick with us," Gary confessed.

"Yeah but who do you think we could switch over," Candice replied.

"How about Agatha," Gary asked, "We could target Blaine."

"Yeah sounds good," Candice said getting up and shaking Gary's hand.

_Candice Confession: " Even though Gary like swore his allegiance to me… I feel so alone. I don't know if I can go on."_

Lt. Surge was cooking dinner on the fire in the middle of camp. Blaine came up and sat down beside him.

"I know you are not one for strategy but we need to look at the facts," Blaine said directly.

"And the facts are," Surge said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"We are by far the weaker tribe and we are split 3 to 3," Blaine gave him the facts.

"Not really," Surge responded, "It is obvious that Candice is disconnected… you should have no problems flipping her."

"Oh, well, okay thanks then," Blaine said leaving.

_Blaine Confession: "Surge actually impressed me today… he perfectly read Candice before I could even do it. Maybe he has some strategic potential after all."_

Agatha was gathering fruit in the forest, Surge was chopping down trees for fruit and fire wood, Blaine and Candice were attempting to fish, Gary was tending the fire and cooking some rice, and Wattson was laying in the shelter. In between cutting down some trees Lt. Surge walked over.

"I know it is your first day on my tribe but get off your lazy butt and do some work," he barked.

"Dude, calm down I'm tired," Wattson replied.

"You think I'm not… I will count to 3."

"1"

"2"

"3"

Wattson didn't even flinch. Surge sighed and walked away as Wattson lay grinning inside the shelter.

Back at the tree Lt. Surge slammed his red buff down. "Why does this always happen to me," he shouted.

In the water Blaine and Candice were fishing. They had a little luck and caught a few small fish.

"How do you feel about switching over?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Candice replied confused

"Joining Surge, Agatha and myself in voting out Wattson," Blaine answered.

"How would that benefit me at all," Candice questioned.

"Wattson goes, than Gary goes, than Agatha goes, than Lt. Surge goes," Blaine revealed.

"I'll have to think about it," Candice responded.

"That is all I asked," Blaine smiled.

The sun set and day turned to night.

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 11**

"Welcome to day two of New Aqua," Brawly greeted as everyone woke up.

_Cynthia Confession: "Brawly seems like a pretty good guy. He is really friendly. Of course in this game that is not always good."_

Archie and Cassidy were sitting out in the forest.

"I know I made a deal with Brawly and all. But we don't need him to win so why are we keeping him," Archie asked.

"But then we will be down 3-2," Cassidy countered.

"I don't think we will lose more then one challenge with this team," Archie replied.

"Agreed, Brawly is done," Cassidy grinned evilly.

Norman and Brawly were chilling by the fire.

"How would you like to join our alliance?" Norman asked.

"Right now I'm not sure," Brawly responded, "I am pretty tight with Archie and Cassidy."

"Really?" Norman said in an unbelieving tone, "You haven't talked with them since we got here."

"We made a deal on day 3," Brawly answered causing Norman to chuckle.

"This is a game man… you can keep every deal you make."

"Yeah I guess," Brawly shrugged, "I'll think about it."

_Brawly Confession: "Norman is nice and all but he is kind of pushy. I'm not sure if I should trust him."_

Brawly and Archie were standing in the forest talking.

"Norman offered me a spot in his alliance," Brawly told him.

"What did you say?" Archie said then he put on some fake tears… "Are you breaking up with me?"

Brawly laughed, "No dude… don't worry if we lose the challenge we will just force a tie and hope for the best."

Archie nodded and walked away.

_Archie Confession: "Idiot… that's all I have to say." _Archie is shown making a deal with Cynthia. They shake hands and he walks away smiling, _"Brawly is done."_

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 11**

"No challenge today I guess?" Blaine said as the sun was setting above them.

"I guess not," Gary replied, "They might have to change it up because Clair got injured."

"Maybe," Blaine shrugged. The sun set on the eleventh day.

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 12**

"How well do you know your teammates, this challenge will reveal, That if you paid attention, you will win a meal," Archie read the tree mail.

"FOOD!" Flannery shouted, as the blue tribe got ready for the challenge.

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

David stood at the challenge ground as the twelve survivors walked into the challenge area. Beside him were six blue boards and six red boards. "Welcome guys!" he smiled.

Both tribes walked on their respected mats.

"Okay first thing is first, nobody will be going home tonight," David revealed to the surprise of both tribes. "This is just a reward challenge that is it."

The twelve contestants smiled knowing they were safe for another three days.

"In this challenge there will be a series of questions asked about your new tribe mates. Only the people that were on the other original tribe will answer. First team to four wins reward."

Brawly smiled, "What are we playing for David?"

"The winners will win this," David said opening a box. "Pizza, soft drinks and brownies… also one member from the losing tribe will go to exile."

The survivors lined up in their spots. "First question," David began.

Aqua: For all the former Magma members, who is the leader of the group that your tribe is named after?

Magma: For all the former Aqua members, who is the leader of the group that your tribe is named after?

For Aqua, Norman, Flannery, and Cynthia are talking about the answer and on Magma, Wattson, Candice, and Gary are doing the same.

"3… 2… 1… reveal," David said.

Aqua flips over a board that says "this man (with an arrow pointing at Archie) Archie."

Magma flips over a board that says "Maxie!"

"Aqua is correct and Magma is correct," David said, "It is one to one."

"Next question…"

Aqua: For all the former Aqua members, what is Norman's daughter's name?

Magma: For the former Magma members, what is Wattson's other job besides being a gym leader.

Both tribes talk about the answers.

Aqua flips over a board that says, "May."

Magma flips over a board that says, "power plant worker."

"Right again! It is now 2 to 2!" David cheered.

"Third question"

Aqua: For the former Magma members, who is Cassidy's partner?

Magma: For the former Aqua members, what island is Blaine's back up gym located?

Both tribes talk.

"Who is it?" Norman asked.

"I think its Jessie," Cynthia revealed.

"No I think it is Butch," Flannery argued.

"Uh…" Norman said knowing he would have to make the decesion.

Aqua's board is flipped over revealing "Jessie."

Magma's board is flipped over revealing "Seafoam Island."

"Magma is correct!" David said before pausing, "Aqua… that is incorrect. The correct answer is Butch."

Flannery gave Cynthia a 'I told you so' look.

"Fourth question…"

Aqua: For the former Aqua members, where is Cynthia from?

Magma: For the former Magma members, what is Gary's relation to Professor Oak.

Lt. Surge asked confused, "Is it his father or grandfather."

Agatha said in a confused tone, "Well Oak isn't that old?"

Aqua flips over a board that says, "Celestic Town."

Magma flips over a board that says, "father."

"Magma is incorrect, while Aqua is correct," David announced, "It is now 3 to 3. New point wins…"

"Next question!"

Aqua: For the former Magma members, what are the two cities you can easily access by boat from Dewford Town?

Magma: For the former Aqua members, Which Kanto town features a great gym leading environment for Agatha.

Both tribes talk it over.

"Slateport is one definitely," Flannery conversed, "What is the other one though?

"I know, its right by my gym in Petalburg," Norman said excitedly.

"how the crap would we know this," Gary yelled in frustration.

"Think of what type of pokemon she uses and what town is based off that pokemon," Candice suggested.

"Well she likes Psychic pokemon I think, and Sabrina is a psychic gym leader in Saffron," Wattson said.

"We got it nice!"

Aqua flips over a board that says "Slateport and Petalburg!"

Magma flips over a board that says, "Saffron City."

David scanned both the answers… "One of you is right. That team wins reward!"

"Magma… the correct answer to your question is…"

The camera zooms into Wattson's, Candice's and Gary's face as they wait for their fate.

"Lavender town… since Agatha is a ghost type trainer."

All of the red teams face drops as Aqua celebrates knowing they won.

"Aqua is correct… and win reward," David shouts raising his hands.

Both tribes return to their mat, Surge looks really pissed off that once again his team lost.

"Congratulations Aqua you will go to your feast in a second. Now who to you want to send to exile island…"

They talk about it and then Archie reveals the answer, "Candice."

"Candice head off to exile island… Magma head back to camp."

Magma turned and left as the blue team skipped happily to their reward.

**REWARD**

"Oh my goodness this pizza is so good," Archie said quickly eating the pizza. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"This is the best meal I have ever had," Flannery laughed taking a drink of her soda before jamming more pizza in her mouth. Everyone laughed and talked and had a good time.

Even though he seemed to be enjoying the food Brawly was on the quiet side. He was being polite, which was unnatural for a hungry survivor and eating like an actual human being.

_Brawly Confession: I know its crazy but the only thing I could think of at the meal was 'I wonder how Candice is doing on exile' it made the reward less enjoyable._

The Aqua tribe was shown laughing around the table.

**EXILE ISLAND**

Candice grabbed the clue to the hidden immunity idol.

"Venture through Seafoam cave and find the place where Articuno fly. Stand on this spot and look towards the sky," She read.

"I got a few hours until sun down, hopefully I can use the light to find the idol," she explained.

After an hour or so of searching she made it to a place with pictures of Articuno on the walls. She stood in the middle and looked up. On a string was a small piece of paper.

"What is this?" she said untying it.

"Congratulations you have found the clue to the whereabouts of the hidden immunity idol."

_To find the idol you seek_

_Go to the place where you vote out the weak._

_Go to the rock that is the color red._

_And find the idol, a small tiki head._

"Well my work here is done," Candice said smiling knowing she was one step closer to finding the idol.

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 12**

"Damnit," Lt. Surge said sitting down in the shelter, "I can't believe we lost."

_Gary Confession: "Morale was down when we lost our first challenge as a new tribe, but really what did you expect… we do not function as a team."_

A few minutes later, after sulking Lt. Surge got up. "Okay guys we got to get a better shelter so we can get more sleep and get ready for the next challenge. We are not losing again!"

To the tune of military music Lt. Surge is shown bossing around all of his tribe mates. At the end of the day the camp didn't look much different.

"Guys were going to have to step it up tomorrow," Surge barked, "But I guess good work today."

In the forest Gary, Blaine and Agatha were talking.

"I want Lt. Surge gone," Gary said, "I think we would do a lot better in challenges if we didn't have to constantly work."

"Yeah but Wattson is super lazy and doesn't do anything," Agatha argued, "I'd rather have Surge."

"I'll talk to Wattson, if he can pull his weight it may be smarter to get rid of the big player," Blaine decided.

Lt. Surge was tending the fire and glaring at Wattson laying down in the camp.

_Lt. Surge Confession: "I don't know why Wattson is on Survivor… maybe to give hope to old, fat people."_

The camera fades out signaling the end of the episode.

**Next Time on Survivor**

_Aqua continues on the road of dominance._

"Aqua has a huge lead," David said.

_And Candice makes a choice… that could change the game forever._

Candice stands up at tribal council.

"David..."

**A/N: **If you couldn't tell that last confession that was in honor of Tyson who is the most awesome survivor ever. For all those who lust over Russell, Tyson's post game interview revealed they Russell had nothing to do with Tyson's decision. If you disagree I'll show you.

Other then that I hope you liked this incredibly boring filler chapter and Review if you want saying, "compared to your other awesome chapters… this one sucked."


	6. Archie's sinister sand bag

**A/N: WOO! Early Update! I was sick all day so i typed it up. Enjoy and review.**

_Previously on Survivor_

_The tribes were swapped_

"As you can see there is no challenge today but you are here for a reason," David revealed, "Drop your buffs."

All twelve contestants look surprised and were wide mouthed.

_Candice is caught in the middle of two alliances. The original Aqua alliance…_

"Wattson and I are tight but we need you to stick with us," Gary confessed.

"Yeah but who do you think we could switch over," Candice replied.

"How about Agatha," Gary asked, "We could target Blaine."

"Yeah sounds good," Candice said getting up and shaking Gary's hand.

_And the original Magma alliance._

"How do you feel about switching over?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Candice replied confused

"Joining Surge, Agatha and myself in voting out Wattson," Blaine answered.

"How would that benefit me at all," Candice questioned.

"Wattson goes, than Gary goes, than Agatha goes, than Lt. Surge goes," Blaine revealed.

_On the new Aqua tribe Archie and Cassidy turn on Brawly._

Brawly laughed, "No dude… don't worry if we lose the challenge we will just force a tie and hope for the best."

Archie nodded and walked away.

_Archie Confession: "Idiot… that's all I have to say." _Archie is shown making a deal with Cynthia. They shake hands and he walks away smiling, _"Brawly is done."_

_At the reward challenge Aqua won a feast_

"Aqua is correct… and win reward," David shouts raising his hands.

Both tribes return to their mat, Surge looks really pissed off that once again his team lost.

"Congratulations Aqua you will go to your feast in a second."

_And Candice was sent to exile…_

They talk about it and then Archie reveals the answer, "Candice."

"Candice head off to exile island… Magma head back to camp."

_Where she found a new clue to the idol_

"Congratulations you have found the clue to the whereabouts of the hidden immunity idol."

_To find the idol you seek_

_Go to the place where you vote out the weak._

_Go to the rock that is the color red._

_And find the idol, a small tiki head._

"Well my work here is done," Candice said smiling knowing she was one step closer to finding the idol.

_12 are left… who will be voted out tonight._

(INTRO)

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 13**

"Rain Rain, go away… come again another day," Cassidy whined.

"Haha at least we have a tarp to stay dry," Flannery smiled, "Back at Magma they are definitely getting soaked."

"Haha sucks for them," Archie laughed.

Norman gathered food around the camp, Brawly followed him and went to get his attention.

"Hey Norman I was thinking about your offer," Brawly said, "And I have decided to take it."

"Well I hate to say it Brawly, but after you declined our offer we asked Archie the same thing and he accepted," Norman replied honestly.

"I didn't decline it!" Brawly protested, "I said I would think about it."

"Sorry Brawly…" Norman shrugged, "You are too late."

Brawly shook his head in disappointment and walked away in anger.

_Brawly Confession: "I came to this new tribe with a hope that maybe I could reestablish a power position in this game… but now I'm even more screwed then before."_

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 13**

"Ugh I hate the rain," Agatha moaned. Four of the remaining magma members were all cuddled up in the shelter. Surge, the fifth member (since Candice was still on exile), was busy working away at keeping the fire going.

"Come on Surge, take a break before you pass out," Blaine pleaded.

Lt. Surge didn't responded and just kept working away.

_Gary Confession: "Like it is cool that the guy works his butt off and all but come on, you are going to pass out one of these times."_

The rain is shown pouring down while Surge continues chopping.

**EXILE ISLAND**

Candice was in Seafoam cave, crouched in the corner. "This is miserable," she complained. "I guess the one good thing is I almost have the idol," she shrugged.

The water in the cave rose to where it was ankle deep. Candice looked desperately for food. She found a snail and closed her eyes and plugged her nose before shoving it down her throat.

She gagged a few times before swallowing it down. "That was nasty," she said shaking, "But at least it was food."

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 14**

"Oh what is this?" Blaine asked himself as he grabbed tree mail. He walked back to camp and read it aloud.

"If reward and immunity is what you seek, scale an course not built for the weak. If you survive this hard task, in a resort you will lay out and bask."

"This is huge," Surge muttered to himself.

"A resort that would be so cool," Agatha gasped.

"Lets win guys," Gary cheered.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE **

David watched as both tribes entered the challenge area. The contestants were greeted by two balance beams, followed by a net course, concluded with a long swim to a floating platform.

"Welcome guys…" David smiled, "Lets bring Candice back from Exile Island."

"Hey Candice," Gary smiled giving her a hug as Brawly was relieved that his closest ally was safe.

"First things first..." David said, "Aqua I need the idol back." Archie handed David the idol, and David put the idol on its stand. "Immunity is back up for grabs."

Both tribes clapped.

"In this challenge three of you will take turns racing through an obstacle course in order to collect one of three bags of puzzle pieces. The first part is a balance beam, where one member from the other tribe will be attempting to knock you off by throwing heavy sand bags at you. The second part is a net course, and the final part is a swim to get the puzzle bag. Once you return with the puzzle bag in your possession, the next member will go. Once you get all three bags back to the start, the puzzle makers will begin making the puzzle. First team to finish the puzzle wins immunity and has three more day guaranteed on this island."

"Want to know what you are playing for," David asked

Both tribes nodded.

"Not only will you win immunity but you will spend the next 2 days at a luxurious resort. There you will have massages, a chance to just relax by the pool… oh and an all you can eat buffet."

Flannery screamed with joy.

"Worth playing for," David chuckled.

"YES!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Okay get ready and we will start this challenge."

A few minutes later both teams were ready to begin. Running for Magma was Gary, Candice and Surge (in that order), and for Aqua: Brawly, Cynthia, and Norman were running. Archie and Wattson were doing the sand bags for their respected teams, while Wattson/Agatha and Flannery/Cassidy were at the puzzle for their respected teams.

"Survivors ready…" David yelled, "GO!"

Gary and Brawly both sprinted and got onto the balance beam. Wattson threw his sand bag way to early and Brawly did not have to stop to avoid it. Archie also threw his sand bag to early and it missed Gary but as it u-turned to come back to Archie it knocked Gary into the water.

"Gary is hit… back to the start," David ordered.

Brawly moved onto the net course, which he got through easily and dived into the water. Gary on the other hand just climbed back onto the balance beam and started going across. Archie tried to hit him with the sand bag again and it was direct contact. Gary tried with all his might to stay on the beam but he once again tumbled into the water.

"Gary is hit again… Already, Aqua has a huge lead," David said.

Brawly arrived at the platform and quickly untied one of the puzzle bags he grabbed the bag and dove back into the water. Gary attempted his third run on the beam. He sprinted with all his speed across the beam and just outran Archie's sandbag.

"Gary is finally across the balance beam, as both competitors are on the balance beam," David narrated, "The only difference is Brawly already has his bag."

Gary and Brawly crossed each other on the net course. Gary sneakily kicked the bag out of Brawly's hand and it fell in between the net and onto the sand a few feet bellow.

"Brawly dropped his bag. He is going to have to pick it up," David shouted.

Brawly desperately tried to reach the bag. He stuck his whole body threw the net and tried his absolute hardest to reach it.

"Damn you Gary," he muttered as he looked back to see his counterpart swimming to the platform.

Gary untied the bag and jumped into the water to swim back. Brawly still hadn't gotten the bag and things were finally looking up for Magma.

Gary arrived back at shore and went to climb the net course. He carefully shielded his sand bag so Brawly could not knock it out.

Brawly finally grabbed his bag and got out of the net course just a little bit behind Gary. Gary got on the balance beam hoping to get by quickly. He sprinted and saw Archie throw the sand bag a little bit in front of him. Thinking it would be the smartest thing to do Gary suddenly stopped and watched the sand bag swing in front of him. Unfortunately he lost his balance and fell in.

"Gary fell off the balance beam without even getting hit," David narrated almost laughing.

Brawly seeing his chance quickly made it across the balance beam, Wattson didn't even try to hit him.

"What the crap Wattson?" Surge screamed.

"I didn't know you could hit him on the way back," Wattson shrugged.

"Did you just see Archie… ugh never mind," Surge sighed.

Brawly tagged Cynthia who bolted onto the course. Wattson threw the sand bag but Cynthia easily stopped and avoided it. She finished the balance beam and headed onto the net course.

Gary got back onto the balance beam and attempted to make it cross again. This time he skillfully dodged the sand bag and finished the course, tagging Lt. Surge.

Surge charged onto the balance beam and was completely nailed by Archie's sand bag.

"Oof," Surge said has he tumbled painfully into the water.

"Roark would of loved to see that," Flannery laughed.

Lt. Surge quickly got up again and tried for a second time. This time he predicted exactly when Archie would throw the bag and sped up avoiding it. However he had a lot of time to make up as Cynthia had just finished untying her puzzle bag and began heading back.

Surge quickly made it over the net course and dove into the water. About a third of the way to the platform he and Cynthia crossed and few seconds later Cynthia landed on shore.

She quickly made it over the net course and across the balance beam. Wattson once again totally missed his target. She tagged Norman, and then sat down in fatigue.

Norman charged at full speed on the balance beam. Wattson hit Norman but it was such a wimpy throw that it just bounced off Norman. On Magma's side, Surge had finished the net crawl and climbed on the balance beam. He sprinted to the side and leaped for the end after he was hit.

He somehow made the jump and tagged Candice as the rest of the tribe cheered.

Norman began his long swim out as Candice tried the balance beam for the first time. Archie had it slip out of his hands and Candice made it across safely. Candice dived into the water as Norman untied the puzzle bag. They crossed almost at the half way point of the swim.

When Norman made it back on shore he turned around to see Candice struggling to untie the puzzle bag. Norman quickly scaled over the net course and only Wattson stood between him and the finish.

"Swish," was the sound the puzzle bag made as it flew across… a few seconds after Norman had crossed that spot. Norman threw the bag down.

"Aqua begin making your puzzle," David yelled.

Candice was almost finished her swim as Cassidy and Flannery started on the puzzle. The girls were shocked to realize that this puzzle was three-dimensional.

"Oh did I forget to mention this is one of the hardest challenges in survivor history…" David laughed evilly.

Candice made her way to the net course but half way through got stuck. She was immobile for almost a minute.

"Candice is giving Aqua a huge lead on the puzzle," David said before looking at Aqua's progress on the puzzle, "Too bad Aqua is not using it wisely."

Candice eventually finished the net course and went to the balance beam. She ran at full speed before getting belted by Archie's sinister sand bag.

"Ouch… Candice takes a nasty spill," David commented.

"Sorry baby doll, just doing my job…" Archie laughed.

Cassidy and Flannery are making a lot of progress on the puzzle as Candice timidly gets up on the balance beam again.

The final piece is put in as both blue buffed girls lift their hands in celebration.

"Aqua wins reward and immunity," David shouted.

Candice stopped on her spot mid way through the balance beam and was greeted by a sand bag thrown by Archie.

"What the crap dude," Surge yelled as he helped Candice out of the water.

"Archie that was uncalled for," Brawly said confronting his teammate.

"Brawly, we are in a competition… stop whining over your little girlfriends inability to dodge a sand bag," Archie laughed.

Brawly took a swing at Archie but Norman blocked.

"Guys we won we should be celebrating…" Norman said trying to calm his tribemates down.

"Well Aqua… you have won reward and immunity…" David smiled handing the idol to Flannery, "Have fun on your reward."

The Aqua tribe left as Brawly and Archie carried serious hatred between each other.

_Brawly Confession: "Archie is such an asshole… I don't know how someone can be so spiteful and mean… it is not human."_

_Archie Confession: "Brawly is a little baby… I wish he would just go away. He's like that annoying old family member, who you have no idea how you are related to them, but that won't go away."_

"Magma… I'm sorry but I will see you at tribal tomorrow," David grimly as the red tribe left.

_Lt. Surge Confession: "Wattson is gone… period."_

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 14**

The Red tribe returned from a tough lost.

"Arms out…" Blaine ordered to Candice

"What?" Candice asked in confusion.

"Surge," Blaine called as the ex-military man answered, "Check if she has the idol."

A few minutes later Surge returned, "She's clean."

_Candice Confession: "God that was ridiculous…. But at least once I pick up the idol… no one will suspect me. _She pulled the clue out of her sock. _"Luckily they didn't find this."_

**REWARD**

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Flannery shouted as she saw the plethora of food laid out in front of her and her tribe.

They began shoveling the food in her mouth. Their meal included everything, steak, potatoes, hot dogs, chickens, salad, soda, beer, wine, and best of all… dessert.

"Yum!" Cynthia said as she shoved a piece of steak into her mouth.

"This is really good," Cassidy laughed as she took a bite of her hot dog.

"I'm going to get wasted tonight…" Archie laughed as he tipped his beer up. The entire Aqua tribe laughed at this… all except Brawly.

Once again, Brawly actually ate like a human. Not only that but the first thing he started to eat was salad.

"This chocolate is so good," Flannery said as she furiously ate the chocolate. A few minutes later three ladies walked up to them.

"Who wants a massage?" they asked.

Flannery and Cassidy immediately raised their hands. Norman, and Cynthia eventually gave in as well.

"Should we leave them alone?" Flannery asked looking at Brawly and Archie who were the only Aqua members left at the food station.

"Maybe they will work out their problems?" Norman shrugged.

"Nah I'll stay," Cynthia offered, "I didn't really want a massage." The blonde lady walked back to the food.

Archie got up… "Who wants a hot tub?" he asked.

Cynthia looked at Brawly giving him a 'why is he so happy' look. Brawly replied, "He's drunk."

The three blue tribe members arrived at the hot tub. Archie went to the ledge took off all his clothes and jumped in.

"Uh…" Cynthia said shielding her eyes.

"Who wants to join me," Archie said in a tone drunk.

"I'm good," Brawly laughed at his rivals stupidly.

Brawly and Cynthia were talking and eating at the same time. Archie was still hanging out in the hot tub.

"K here is the thing…" Cynthia stated.

"What?" Brawly asked.

"I don't trust Archie, or Cassidy for that matter. I want the final five to be me, Blaine, Flannery, Norman and You," Cynthia revealed.

"What about Candice?" Brawly wondered.

"If she makes the merge we'll make it to the final six," Cynthia concluded.

"Deal."

_Brawly Confession: "I don't trust Cynthia… but if it gets me to the merge then I will do it."_

The three members who received massages returned to see Archie naked in the hot tub.

"Umm…" Norman began.

"Don't ask," Cynthia responded.

_Norman Confession: "Archie has seriously lost a lot of respect. Seriously you can enjoy a reward but he is taking it way to far."_

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 15**

"So what is the plan tonight," Surge asked. He, Blaine and Agatha were sitting in the forest.

"Gary should go home," Blaine suggested, "he seems like a smart player."

"No way," Surge responded sharply, "Wattson is the weakest by far and he should go."

"If you haven't noticed I don't really care that much about strength, plus the merge is coming up soon. Wattson wouldn't stand a chance in challenges," Blaine argued.

"It has to be Wattson tonight," Surge demanded.

"Just think about it okay dude," Blaine cautioned.

Candice, Gary and Wattson were back at camp also talking about strategy.

"So Blaine, Agatha or Surge tonight?" Gary asked.

"Well I'll see if Agatha would vote with us… then whoever she wants we will vote for," Candice said, "If she doesn't then we will vote her off."

"Sounds good!" Wattson cheered.

_Candice Confession: "Tonight is a big night… I will be retrieving the idol from the red rock… and also one of the original tribes will take a numbers advantage."_

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

David welcomed in the six magma members. They all sat down.

"Welcome to tribal council guys," David smiled, "First thing is first, Surge are the old tribal lines still dominant."

"Definitely… to a certain point…" Surge answered, "But more then anything we just want to win." The blue tribe nodded in agreement.

"Gary, in comparison to your old camp… how is Magma's camp," David asked.

"Honestly… it was a downgrade," Gary shrugged, "But we have built it up pretty good." Behind him a loud coughing noise was heard.

Candice stood up. "David… I have a bad cough can I go outside for a second."

"Yeah I guess…" David shrugged.

Candice walked out coughing. As she continued making the noises she spotted the red rock, quickly moving it aside to reveal an idol. She grabbed it… stuck it her in pocket and walked back into tribal council.

"Sorry I'm better now," She smiled.

"Okay well Gary, speaking of Candice. Is their any concern about the idol?"

"Actually funny story, when we got back from the immunity challenge, Surge searched her, and she was clean. So no… no concern," Gary confessed. Lt. Surge chuckled.

"Wait seriously…" David replied shocked.

"Seriously," Candice nodded.

"Well… enough of that. It is time to vote, Blaine you are up," David said.

Blaine walks up and votes.

Candice walks up and votes.

Agatha walks up and votes. The vote is hidden but her voice is heard, "I'm sorry but it is best for the tribe."

Gary walks up and votes.

Wattson walks up and votes. The vote is hidden but his voice is heard. "This is your own fault."

Lt. Surge walks up and votes. He returns and sits next to his tribe.

The camera focuses on Wattson

The camera focuses on Blaine

The camera focuses on Gary

The camera focuses on Agatha.

"I will tally the votes…" David said heading to grab the tribal council urn.

David places the voting bin on his pedestal. "Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted off will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it."

The entire tribe looks at Candice who shrugs.

"First vote…"

"Wattson."

"Second vote…"

"Wattson."

"Two votes Wattson."

Wattson looked nervous.

"Third vote…"

"Agatha."

"Fourth vote…"

"Agatha."

"Two votes Wattson, Two votes Agatha.

Agatha matched Wattson's worried look.

"Fifth vote…"

"Wattson."

"Sixth vote…"

David glanced at both competitors.

The camera focuses on Candice.

"Agatha."

David turned to Magma. "We have a tie… in the event of a tie we will do a re-vote. Only the people who are not apart of the tie will vote… meaning Wattson and Agatha will not vote. If it is still a tie we will pick stones. Blaine you are up."

The dramatic music begins to play.

Blaine walks up and votes.

Surge walks up and votes.

Gary walks up and votes. He reveals that his vote is for Agatha. "Sorry, bring on the stones."

Candice walks up and votes.

"Here we go again," David laughed as he placed the voting container in front of him.

"First vote…"

"Agatha."

"Second vote…"

"Wattson."

"Third vote…"

"Wattson."

"Two votes Wattson, one vote Agatha."

Wattson had a grim look on his face, while Agatha prayed that the next vote wasn't for her. Candice has a serious look on her face.

"Fourth vote…"

"Fifth person voted off the island…"

"Wattson."

Wattson lowered his head and grabbed his torch.

"Wattson the tribe has spoken…" David said sadly, "it is time for you to leave."

The lively old man took one final look at his old tribe and walked down the walk of shame.

"Well this tribe seems torn in two…" David recapped, "Lets see if you can become one unit and win a challenge. Head back to camp… I will see you tomorrow."

The five remaining Magma members grabbed their torches and headed back to camp.

_Confession Candice: "I was going home with the idol in my pocket because of a purple rock… unfortunately Wattson was the price to pay. Hopefully I don't regret this move in the future."_

Votes For:

Vote 1:

Wattson: Surge, Blaine, Agatha

Agatha: Candice, Gary, Wattson

Vote 2:

Wattson: Surge, Blaine, Candice

Agatha: Gary

**Next time on Survivor**

_Agatha makes a power play_

"I want to make an alliance with you," Agatha said to Candice, "I promise I will never write your name down."

"Vice-versa sister," Candice replied smiling.

_And what happens when one survivor goes missing_

"We have to go to the challenge," Brawly said.

"Where did she go," Norman said confused.

"Oh my God…"

Final Words Wattson

"Hahahaha… survivor was awesome. It was a huge disappointment not to make it that far, but still I am old and fat, how long was I supposed to last. Hopefully Gary can pull it out."

**A/N: So if you didn't realize i pre-wrote this episode shortly after that one Somoa episode where Laura got booted... REVIEW! **

**Ps... thanks for saying last chapter was awesome. I guess i considered it sucked because of the boring challenge and no boot.**


	7. I don't need an idol

**A/N: Technically it is friday... but it is Thursday Night at 1:00 A.M. ENJOY!!!! Sorry i took a week off.**

_Previously on Survivor_

_A huge reward combined with immunity turned out to be the biggest challenge of the season_

"Not only will you win immunity but you will spend the next 2 days at a luxurious resort. There you will have massages, a chance to just relax by the pool… oh and an all you can eat buffet."

Flannery screamed with joy.

"Worth playing for," David chuckled.

"YES!" Everyone yelled at him.

_Archie dominated with the sand bag_

Surge charged onto the balance beam and was completely nailed by Archie's sand bag.

"Oof," Surge said has he tumbled painfully into the water.

"Roark would of loved to see that," Flannery laughed.

_But Wattson struggled _

Brawly seeing his chance quickly made it across the balance beam, Wattson didn't even try to hit him.

"What the crap Wattson?" Surge screamed.

"I didn't know you could hit him on the way back," Wattson shrugged.

"Did you just see Archie… ugh never mind," Surge sighed.

_And Aqua held on to win immunity_

The final piece is put in as both blue buffed girls lift their hands in celebration.

"Aqua wins reward and immunity," David shouted.

_Archie's immaturity…_

Candice stopped on her spot mid way through the balance beam and was greeted by a sand bag thrown by Archie.

"What the crap dude," Surge yelled as he helped Candice out of the water.

"Archie that was uncalled for," Brawly said confronting his teammate.

_Could possibly cost him his alliance_

Brawly and Cynthia were talking and eating at the same time. Archie was still hanging out in the hot tub.

"K here is the thing…" Cynthia stated.

"What?" Brawly asked.

"I don't trust Archie, or Cassidy for that matter. I want the final five to be me, Blaine, Flannery, Norman and You," Cynthia revealed.

_On Magma Candice was in the middle of two alliances…_

Candice, Gary and Wattson were back at camp also talking about strategy.

"So Blaine, Agatha or Surge tonight?" Gary asked.

"Well I'll see if Agatha would vote with us… then whoever she wants we will vote for," Candice said, "If she doesn't then we will vote her off."

"It has to be Wattson tonight," Surge demanded.

"Just think about it okay dude," Blaine cautioned.

_And after the first vote… there was a tie_

David turned to Magma. "We have a tie… in the event of a tie we will do a re-vote. Only the people who are not apart of the tie will vote… meaning Wattson and Agatha will not vote. If it is still a tie we will pick stones. Blaine you are up."

_Not wanting to leave her life in the game up to chance, Candice turned on her alliance and Wattson went home._

"Wattson the tribe has spoken…" David said sadly, "it is time for you to leave."

_11 are left… who will be voted out tonight_

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 16**

"No… no, no, no, no, no," Norman said shaking his head at Cynthia. "I'm sorry you feel this way but we cannot keep Brawly."

Cynthia's face dropped, "C'mon dude why not."

"It is simple," Norman replied, "Brawly is a likeable guy and can easily get people to switch because they like. In Archie and Cassidy's case nobody will trust them so we will stay strong."

Cynthia sighed, "Yeah that makes sense."

_Cynthia Confession: "I will keep Norman around because he gives me a vote but later on he is too much of a liability to keep late in this game."_

Archie and Brawly were spearing fish in the water. Archie successfully speared a fish.

"So our alliance is over?' Brawly asked.

"Wait… what?" Archie responded acting confused as he speared another fish.

"Cynthia told me about your alliance," Brawly says as Archie continued to ignore his eye contact and fish.

"Oh… I'm trying to get them to turn on each other… why do you think I got Cynthia to distrust me," Archie shrugged.

Brawly looked at him grabbed him and forced him to look into Archie eyes.

"What…" Brawly said very confused, "Dude look at me."

"I have given a bad impression on Cynthia which will hopefully tear their alliance apart," Archie grinned evilly as Brawly just stood wide mouthed.

_Archie Confession: "Brawly so weak in the mind… he will believe anything I tell him. Of course if the plan I just made up actually works I might as well take it."_

"Dude I didn't know you are a strategic genius," Brawly said giving Archie a high five.

_Archie shakes his head, "Too easy."_

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 16**

"Hey Candice can I talk to you," Agatha said motioning for Candice to join her for breakfast.

"What is up," Candice said as she walked over to her tribe mate.

"I'm feeling on edge," Agatha said, "I'm on the outside of the Magma alliance…"

"Yeah the Aqua tribe is crazy right now," Candice shrugged.

"I want to make an alliance with you," Agatha said to Candice, "I promise I will never write your name down."

"Vice-versa sister," Candice replied smiling.

Lt. Surge was carrying some wood and dumped the logs in a pile.

"Uh… I'm done," He said sitting down.

"Wait what?" Blaine said gasping.

"I am done for the day," Surge said.

_Blaine Confession: "I never thought I would see the day that Surge takes a day off… good for him, he deserves one."_

"Reward challenge time," Gary said returning back from tree mail.

"A favorite sport for a nice treat. Throw a touchdown for something to eat," He read.

"Sounds like football," Lt. Surge suggested.

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 16**

"Football challenge, lets do this," Norman cheered. He, Flannery and Cynthia were talking.

"I am interested to see if Original Magma or Aqua has the advantage now," Flannery commented.

"Knowing Blaine there is no way Surge or Agatha went home," Cynthia laughed.

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

The eleven remaining members in the game walked to the challenge area. A large sandy area was roped off with a red end and a blue end; a green coconut was in the middle.

"Welcome Aqua tribe… this is your first look at the new Magma tribe, Wattson voted out at the last tribal council," David recapped.

Norman and Cynthia exchanged a subtle fist bump as Brawly lowered his head in disappointment.

"In this challenge you will be playing a simple game of football. The rules are that you can only take three steps with the ball in your hand before throwing it. If it hits the ground it is the other teams possession. First team to score three touchdowns wins reward. Make sense?"

"Yes!"

"Want to know what you're playing for?"

"YES!"

David began, "The winners will win a huge feast of hamburgers, French fries and milkshakes. As well one member of the losing tribe will go to exile."

"Milkshakes," Flannery smiled, "Will be mine."

"Aqua you have one extra member who are you sitting out… you can't sit the same person out in back-to-back challenges," David asked.

"Brawly will sit out," Archie said. Brawly gave Archie a weird look.

"Just sit down buddy," Archie said mockingly patting Brawly on the head.

"Okay line up and get ready." David said.

The two tribes lined up.

"Round 1… survivors ready… GO!"

Both tribes ran for possession of the green coconut. Archie and Surge collided with the yellow haired man gaining possession. He quickly tossed it to Gary who took 3 steps forward. He quickly found Candice who was wide out and she took three steps and was only a few steps from the touchdown line.

Archie ran up and tried to take the ball from Candice but she tossed it back to Agatha who was a few steps behind her. When Archie ran to get Agatha she tossed it back to Candice who took two steps and was over the touchdown line.

"Point Magma!" David cheered.

_Gary Confession: "We worked well together in the first round… it showed our potential as a tribe."_

Since they had just been scored on Aqua started off with the ball. Archie did a quick toss to Flannery who tossed it back to Archie. He took three quick steps and pitched it to Cassidy who almost immediately threw it to Norman. Norman took three steps as Archie took off for the end zone. He pushed over Candice who was covering him and caught the ball in the end zone.

"Point Aqua!"

Archie pounded the chest and Candice raised her hands in protest.

"Shut up girl," Archie said. The two met up in the middle of field. Archie grabbed Candice's head and pushed her down.

"And stay down there," He grunted. Surge and Gary confronted Archie to protect her teammate and a argument started in the center of the field.

"STOP," David yelled, "Archie you are out of the challenge! We will continue at one to one."

Archie sat down beside Brawly who was glaring at him angrily.

Magma started out with the ball again. Surge threw it to Gary but Norman anticipated it and knocked the pass down.

"Aqua gets the ball!" David announced. Flannery quickly picked it up and tossed it to Cynthia in the end zone. She bumbled it and it fell on the sand.

"Damnit," Archie shouted from the sideline as David announced that it is now Magma's ball.

Having the numbers advantage Agatha was wide open down the field. Surge put all his force into it and threw a bomb to Agatha it just went over her head and landed in the sand.

Surge lowered his head as David said that it was Aqua's possession.

Flannery tossed it to Cynthia who caught it and immediately threw it to Cassidy who chucked it to Norman who stood about five feet from the end zone. Flannery broke free while Surge grabbed the ball forcefully from Norman.

"Ahh," Norman groaned as he grabbed his knee and went down. He rolled around on the ground clutching his knee.

"Stop the challenge," David yelled.

"I'm good," Norman said getting up. He limped. "Lets go."

"Okay it is Magma's ball," David said continuing the challenge.

Surge went to throw the ball to Gary who was way down field and Gary caught it. Unfortunately with the rest of his team down field Gary had nowhere to go with the ball. Cassidy quickly ran to him and knocked it out of his hands.

"Aqua's Ball!" David shouted as Cassidy grabbed the ball and tossed it to Flannery who heaved it down to the end zone to a hobbling Norman who bobbled it and then caught it.

"POINT AQUA!" David shouted… "They only need one more."

The last round did not last long Surge quickly threw the ball sideways Gary but Flannery jumped in between it… caught it and then took two steps into the end zone.

"AQUA WINS REWARD!" David yelled as the blue team high fived.

Surge shook his head in disgust as the two tribes lined up on their mats.

"Congratulations Aqua… enjoy your feast… but who do you want to send to exile island?"

"Surge," Norman said.

"Surge head to exile island, Magma I got nothing head back to camp," David said.

**REWARD**

"Aww this food is so good," Flannery said gouging herself with fries and shakes.

"You think after two straight reward feasts we would be full but we are not," Norman laughed.

The Aqua tribe laughed a cheered as they continued to eat their feast. Brawly, however was silent and clearly in thought.

"Are we not going to bring up what Archie did in the challenge," He asked.

"Dude we won the challenge chill," Cassidy snapped back.

"It was un called for," Brawly replied.

Archie then stood up, "I apologize for being a rude and hurtful person in the challenge today I hope you accept my apology." The rest of the tribe burst out laughing as Brawly just glared.

_Archie Confession: "I wish Brawly would just quit. He is a big whiny baby and no one likes him."_

_Brawly Confession: "I used to respect Norman and Cynthia but I have no idea how a groan man throwing down a girl for that matter is funny. These people have no class."_

The rest of the meal was pretty silent.

Flannery leaned over and whispered to Cynthia, "We have a lot of drama for a tribe who has not lost yet." Cynthia nodded as the camera faded out.

**EXILE ISLAND**

"Life sucks right now," Surge sighed as he ventured into seafoam cave. "I may be on the worst tribe in survivor history. With Norman's ankle we basically had a five to three advantage and we still lost. Honestly it was terrible."

Surge searches for the idol but since Candice already has the clue who is unsuccessful.

"Once we get to the merge I'll win all the challenges anyway. I don't need an idol," He shrugged.

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 17**

"That was rough…" Candice said as the red tribe sulked after another lost.

"Well atleast the merge will be soon so our challenge woes will be over," Blaine comforted.

Gary and Candice were talking in the jungle. "I think we can convince Surge to boot Agatha," He suggested. Candice tried to hide the fact of nervousness on her face.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to get out Blaine since he has a brain strategically," Candice pointed out.

"Yeah but if Surge says no then it might turn him off to aligning with us," Gary responded, "Agatha is our best bet… you cool?"

"Yeah totally," Candice lied.

_Candice Confession: "Of course… right after I make a non-vote pact with someone my alliance goes ahead and targets them."_

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 17**

"Tree mail guys," Cassidy shouted carrying a plate with words written on it.

This challenge will test your strength

But not the usual kind.

This will test your stomach

Rather then strength or mind. s

"Food challenge," Everyone said in unison. Then they realized someone was missing.

"Flannery?" Archie asked.

"Where did she go, Cynthia?" Norman said confused.

"I don't know she was with me when we were by the ocean looking for crabs but now she is gone," Cynthia answered.

"We have to go to the challenge," Brawly said.

"I realize that but we cannot go without her," Cynthia pointed out.

"FLANNERY!" Everyone shouted desperately trying to find her.

_Brawly Confession: "I don't think in survivor history has a team missed a challenge. The only advantage was Flannery would be blamed for the lost and be sent home. _

"Oh my God…" Cynthia said pointing to Flannery off in the distance. Flannery, noticing her tribe was in the distance turn and ran to them.

"I guess I got lost," she chuckled.

"You can say that again," Archie scoffed, "Lets go to the challenge."

_Flannery Confession: "I guess I turned the wrong way… I couldn't figure out why our camp wasn't there I thought the rapture had happened or something… haha."_

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

The two tribes walked into the challenge area. Two small tables were on either side of a bigger table. On top of the bigger table was an arrangement of jars, with mostly nasty looking food on it.

"Welcome guys," David smiled, "Lets bring Surge in from exile island."

Surge walks in and greets his team.

"In this challenge you will be going in rounds. Each round one person from either tribe will race to finish a survivor milkshake. Each person will spin the wheel to see what two ingredients are in the milkshake. After all five people have gone once, there will be a random draw from then on. First team to five points wins immunity and has a one in ten shot at a million bucks," David said.

Both tribes clap.

"Okay lets get ready," David said, "Aqua, you have one extra member who is sitting out? Brawly can't sit out."

"I will," Cynthia said raising her hand.

"First two up is Surge against Archie," David announced. The muscular blonde man lined up beside the almost as muscular sailor. They both spun the wheel. Surge's wheel landed on red and black fish looking thing. Archie's wheel landed on a coral looking pokemon.

"We will mix Seaking and Corsola in with some slightly sour milk to make the milkshake," David smiled. He scooped some horned fish and placed them in the blender. He also crapped spiky pink and white coral and placed it in. He put the lid on and hit blend. He poured the concoction into two cups.

"GO!"

Both contestants plugged their nose and started chugging. Surge struggled to keep it down as Archie continued pouring in. He lowered the glass from his mouth and slammed it on the table.

"Point Aqua!" David shouted.

Archie received a high five from Cassidy as Surge looked embarrassed on the red bench.

"I was expecting a little more whining," Archie chuckled.

"Round 2 is Gary against Brawly," David narrated as both contestants spun the wheel. Brawly landed on a familiar friend as Gary landed back on the Seaking. David prepped the shakes.

"Seaking shake with some favorite… Pikachu," David said. Brawly could not believe they were about to drink the electric mouse pokemon.

David said, "Don't worry all pokemon were dead before made into food… GO!"

Both Gary and Brawly drank about half before setting their glasses down. Brawly put his hand in front of his mouth and puked.

"Brawly is disqualified all Gary has to do is get it down," David explained. Gary took his time but eventually got it down.

"1 to 1," David said, "Next up Candice against Flannery."

"One of the friendlier foods on the menu… pokechow mixed with one of the nastiest on the menu… Venamoth," David smiled, "GO!"

Flannery immediately puked not standing the taste of the disgusting drink. Candice took a few zips but couldn't get it down.

"I'm not done," she encouraged herself as she finished the milkshake. She smiled and slammed the class down and laughed at Archie.

"2 to 1 Magma lead!"

There was tension between the two tribes as the challenge continued.

"Fourth round… Agatha versus Cassidy."

The wheels were spun. There were gaps of envy.

"Wow you guys are lucky, Agatha landed on a rare candy and Cassidy got lemonade… it will be a race," David smiled.

Both Agatha and Cassidy chugged the drink. Agatha drank to much to quickly and spat up a little bit but slow and steady won the race

"It is 2-2!" David said, "Final round of the first set is… Blaine against Norman."

Both wheels landed on the same picture.

"A double Arbok shake," David grinned. "GO!"

Blaine and Norman both started drinking there drink. Blaine struggled while Norman dominated and pounded his chest.

"3 to 2 Aqua lead!"

David pulled out two bins; "I have each of your names in here 5 times… if I draw it out you're in the next round."He pulled out two names. Agatha and Brawly. They both spun the wheel.

"Seaking and Slowpoke Milkshake… get ready… GO!"

Agatha struggled to drink her shake. Brawly dominated and licked the glass clean.

"Aqua is one away from winning… Gary and Archie are next," David said.

"Octillery and Energy powder milk shake… Aqua can win! GO!" David yelled.

Gary and Archie both started chugging their shake. They were both shocked by the sudden rancid taste.

"This is nasty," Gary belched as Archie continued to try and get it down. Gary closed his eyes and chugged the rest of his milkshake.

"MAGMA STAYS ALIVE! 4 to 3!"

David drew two more names… Candice against Archie.

"Ugh again," Archie groaned.

"I have five of everyone's name Archie… so yes," David shrugged as both people spun the wheel.

"Slightly good I guess. Oran Berry and Slowpoke… GO!"

Archie and Candice both started drinking. Archie had a big lead but then puked a little in his mouth. He tried to keep it down but it came out regardless.

"Come on Candice just get it down," Blaine encouraged.

Candice choked it down and smiled and showed her empty mouth.

"It is tied at 4…" David said. David drew two more names… Surge sighed at seeing the name.

"Agatha versus Norman… for immunity."

"We are finishing with what we started with… Seaking and Corsola… GO!"

Agatha struggled to keep the shake down and Norman quickly finished it.

"AQUA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Archie, Norman, and Cynthia high fived in celebration.

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 18**

The original Magma alliance was talking.

"Tribal again tonight," Surge pouted.

"Gary is done tonight," Blaine announced.

"Yeah, he's too good of a player," Agatha agreed.

Surge and Gary were talking in the forest.

"Blaine and Agatha want you gone," Surge confessed, "But I don't want you gone. You are a strong part of this team."

Gary smiled, "Who do you want gone?"

"Agatha… she sucked it up today," Lt. Surge answered.

Later that day Gary and Candice were talking.

"I got good news…" Gary said excitedly, "Surge said he will vote Agatha tonight!"

"And we can trust him." Candice replied.

"We don't really have a choice," Gary answered.

_Candice Confession: "I don't know what to do tonight. If Surge doesn't vote Agatha and I do that will ruin my alliance with Agatha… but I don't want Gary to go home."_

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

The five red tribe members walked into tribal council.

"Welcome to tribal council," David greeted.

He quickly got to the questions.

"Surge you have been on a losing tribe both times… what's wrong?" David asked.

"We have been voting with strategy not based on strength," Surge answered, "It is a recipe for disaster."

The camera zoomed in on Blaine.

"Agatha… is the Magma 3 sticking together tonight?" David asked.

"Definitely I think we all know who is going home tonight," Agatha smiled.

"Gary, do you know who is going home tonight," David wondered.

"I think she is referring to me," Gary shrugged.

Dramatic music played as Agatha glanced at Gary.

"Okay, it is time to vote… Candice you are up."

Candice walks up… thinks for a little bit, writes down a name and returns.

Blaine walks up and writes down Gary and holds up the vote. "Good game dude…"

Agatha walks up and votes.

Surge walks up and votes.

Gary walks up and writes down Agatha. "Sorry but you are the weakest link."

Gary returns to the tribal area.

Dramatic music plays as the camera focuses in on Surge.

Followed by Agatha

Followed by Gary

Concluded with Candice.

David places the voting bin on his pedestal. "Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted off will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it."

The camera zooms in on Candice who fiddle with her pocket but doesn't do anything else.

"First vote…"

"Agatha."

"Second vote…"

"Gary."

"Third vote…"

"Gary."

Gary looked at Candice who was staring ahead. He jerked his head back to David with anticipation because he was reading the next vote.

"Fourth vote…"

(pause)

"Agatha."

Agatha gave a weird look at her second vote.

"Fifth vote…"

"Sixth person voted off the island…"

The camera zooms in on Candice…

"Agatha."

Blaine looks really surprised as Gary grins. Agatha looks hurt as she grabs her torch and walks up to David.

"Agatha the tribe has spoken…" David said sadly, "it is time for you to leave."

Agatha doesn't look back as the old lady walks down the walk of shame.

"Well another blindside in the books… head back to camp I will see you tomorrow."

_Blaine Confession: "What just happened… I thought I was in control of the game. Something better happen, and happen soon."_

Votes For

Agatha: Candice, Gary, Surge

Gary: Agatha, Blaine

**Next Time on Survivor.**

_Three words threaten to change the game._

"_Drop…"_

"_Your…"_

"_Buff!"_

Final Words Agatha

"I am disappointed that I got voted out tonight because I believed me and Candice had a tight alliance going on… but I guess my friendship was not important to her and that is why I am standing here right now. I guess she is lucky that I am not on the jury."

**So big news... SURVIVOR 4 is confirmed. Alternate Galaxy and ISAMP are going okay so by next weekend one in each and 24 premieres on Monday!!!! Hopefully I will be able to type that up this weekend.**

Survivor 4: TTYL Heroes vs Villians.

Every chapter i will be giving you two new contestants in the next season. Since this is the first time i will give you two. See if you can figure out which two are heroes and which two are villians (This one will be easy.)

Males: Crump, King K

Females: Goombella, Beldam

2 more survivors will be announced next chapter (next friday)? So get ready. and Go SANDRA!


	8. Take a chill pill

**A/N: Sorry guys... this is a short one and not very well written. I kind of just threw it together.**

_Previously on Survivor_

_Archie continues his reign of havoc. _

"I have given a bad impression on Cynthia which will hopefully tear their alliance apart," Archie grinned evilly as Brawly just stood wide mouthed.

_Archie Confession: "Brawly so weak in the mind… he will believe anything I tell him. Of course if the plan I just made up actually works I might as well take it."_

"Dude I didn't know you are a strategic genius," Brawly said giving Archie a high five.

_Archie shakes his head, "Too easy."_

_And made a controversial move at a physical reward challenge_

Archie pounded the chest and Candice raised her hands in protest.

"Shut up girl," Archie said. The two met up in the middle of field. Archie grabbed Candice's head and pushed her down.

"And stay down there," He grunted.

_Despite being handicapped Aqua won reward and another feast._

"Aww this food is so good," Flannery said gouging herself with fries and shakes.

"You think after two straight reward feasts we would be full but we are not," Norman laughed.

_But the Drama continued_

"Are we not going to bring up what Archie did in the challenge," Brawly asked.

Archie then stood up, "I apologize for being a rude and hurtful person in the challenge today I hope you accept my apology." The rest of the tribe burst out laughing as Brawly just glared.

_At the immunity challenge, Aqua ate their way to another victory._

"Agatha versus Norman… for immunity."

"We are finishing with what we started with… Seaking and Corsola… GO!"

Agatha struggled to keep the shake down and Norman quickly finished it.

"AQUA WINS IMMUNITY!"

_And Agatha was voted off due to her weak performance._

"Agatha the tribe has spoken…" David said sadly, "it is time for you to leave."

_10 are left… who will be voted out tonight?_

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 19**

Norman was sitting on a log by the beach staring out into the ocean. It was obvious that he was thinking hard about his life and the game. The waves rolled in as the camera faded out from the calming ocean waves to Brawly having his head in his hands.

Archie, Norman, and Flannery were hanging out in the camp lying around and talking. "Whats up with Brawly?" Norman asked.

Archie laughed. "I am sure he is whining because his precious girlfriend is most likely out of the game."

"Yeah I guess," Norman said giving an insincere laugh.

A figure approached Brawly and sat down beside him. Her blonde hair brushed up against his shoulder. "You okay Brawly?" Cynthia asked delicately.

"I don't know if I can go on," Brawly confessed, "I never realized how much I cared about her until now." Cynthia gave him a pat on the back.

"C'mon man… you don't even know if she got voted off," Cynthia said, "For all you know she is right there three miles down the island."

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 19**

Candice and Gary were tending the fire while Blaine and Surge were out somewhere gathering something… basically they were not there.

"Yesterday was hard…" Candice told her ally.

"It was either me or her… we've been in an alliance since the beginning, you had just made an alliance with her," Gary replied with a stark tone.

"Still I gave her my word," Candice whined.

"It's survivor… I'm sure she understands," Gary said. He then looked around to make sure no one else was watching. "Are you going to pull a Wattson on me," he whispered.

Candice gave him a confused look. "Pull what on you?" she asked.

"After the tie… flip in fear of the purple stone," Gary answered.

"Calm down Gary we are going to merge," Candice comforted him.

"You never know," Gary responded, "And even if we do… it will be a five on five tie."

"We are good Gary," Candice said shaking his hand, "I give you my word."

Gary snorted, "That doesn't mean much."

_Candice Confession: "Gary is seriously going crazy. The paranoia has seriously gotten into his head. I need to watch out for him."_

Blaine and Surge were talking in the forest.

"What the crap dude!" Blaine said enraged.

"Agatha was the weakest link," Lt. Surge replied, "She deserved to go."

"But we are merging," Blaine said, "Weak is good."

"Whatever," Surge scoffed as he walked away. Blaine stood there shocked at what had just taken place.

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 20**

"Why is there no tree mail," Flannery groaned, "I just want to merge."

Norman motioned for her and Cynthia to walk with him into the jungle.

"I'm starting to doubt that we are merging. Today is almost over and we should have merged by now," Norman said, "We need to talk about what we are going to do if we don't merge."

"You mean like win the challenge?" Cynthia said in a sarcastic tone.

"No… like throwing the challenge," Norman corrected. Both girls gave him a weird look. "We need Brawly out before the merge," he continued.

"Why?" Cynthia asked.

"Because he is a nice guy…" Norman replied, "I'm worried he may be able to swing people over to his side once we get to the merge. Plus he is a huge challenge threat."

Flannery nodded in agreement but Cynthia was not as sure.

_Cynthia Confession: "Norman was right about Brawly being able to swing people over to his side." _Norman is shown looking sketchy cutting wood for the fire. _"I don't trust Norman at all."_

Norman was talking with Archie in the forest as well.

"Yeah throw the challenge, get rid of Brawly…" Archie nodded in agreement as he shook Norman's hand.

Brawly was lying on the beach when he turned to see a friendly face walk towards him. He smiled as Cynthia sat down beside him.

"Norman told us to throw the challenge," she confessed.

"What challenge?" Brawly replied confused.

"He doesn't think we are merging" Cynthia elaborated, "And he wants you gone."

Brawly looked shocked and nodded in understanding.

"I got to go before anyone gets suspicious… if it happens we'll see how many people we can get to vote out Norman."

Brawly watched as Cynthia walked away.

_Brawly Confession: "What did I ever do to Norman… because all of a sudden he wants me out so bad he's willing to throw the challenge."_

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 21**

"Finally!" Gary shouted in excitement. "Tree mail."

"Read it," Candice demanded.

"Stand, arms raised holding up water… the next person gone may be the one that falters…"

"That is definitely a merge challenge," Candice concluded.

The red tribe was seen walking out from their camp carrying all their supplies.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Many posts with a bucket of water attached to it formed a semi circle in front of the contestants. Attached to eat bucket was a rope with an armhole at the end. David stood and greeted the contestants.

Blaine counted the number of stations and then turned to Surge… he mouthed something to his tribemate.

"Welcome guys," David smiled, "Flannery… how is it holding up."

"It is great David," Flannery replied also smiling, "We are ready for the merge."

"With that said," David began as dramatic music started to play, "Drop your buffs…"

Everyone cheered as they threw their buffs to the ground and Blaine looked surprised.

"Okay…" David continued, "Now pick them back up."

The ten remaining survivors looked confused as the reached down and picked back up their buffs.

"We are not merging."

Blaine smiled knowing he had been right.

"For this challenge the last person standing will win immunity for his or her tribe," David explained, "You will balance a bucket of water above your head only using the rope attached to your wrist… any sudden movements will make it fall. If it falls you are out. Make sense?"

Everyone nodded.

"Aqua you have two extra members… who is sitting out," David asked.

The aqua team huddled to make their decision.

"How about Brawly and Cassidy?" Norman suggested.

"No, I'm participating." Brawly demanded.

"I'll sit out too," Cynthia volunteered causing Norman to glare at her.

"Cassidy and Cynthia are sitting out," Brawly announced.

"Okay, Cassidy and Cynthia take a spot on the bench next to me and everyone else get under your bucket…" David ordered.

The eight competitors stood under their buckets…

"This challenge is under way," David announced. Almost immediately a bucket fell down soaking the victim short black hair.

"Norman is out," David announced, "What happened dude."

"I went to cover my mouth for a sneeze," Norman shrugged causing Brawly to roll his eyes.

3 minutes later another contestant got drenched… once again someone wearing a blue buff.

"Flannery is out," David explained. The camera focused in on Brawly's face… he did not look impressed by his team's effort.

25 minutes later a splash sounded… another contestant got to interested in who was eliminated and leaned out a little far and his barrel fell.

"Archie is out for Aqua…" David announced, "Because of his curiosity Gary is out too." Gary and Archie walked over to the loser's bench and sat down. One man stood all alone of the Aqua side.

"Brawly is the last Aqua member left," David revealed. When he said that though another bucket splashed over. "Candice is out…" Candice groaned as she sat next to Gary.

An hour and a half into the challenge the final three were all standing strong.

"Wait why am I doing this," Blaine wondered aloud, "We got Surge…" he laughed and lowered his hand and walked to loser's bench.

Nearly three hours later the final two remained standing. All of a sudden a shriek of a pain was heard from one of the contestants as he lowered his arm to the shock of all the participants.

"Surge is out…" David announced before glancing at the remaining contestant.

"BRAWLY WINS IMMUNITY FOR AQUA!"

The rest of Aqua gave a phony congratulation as David interrupted it.

"Brawly there is a choice for you… you can send one person from the losing tribe to Exile Island… and they will be safe from tribal council tonight," David revealed.

"Candice," Brawly answered. Candice looked shocked and Gary groaned and put his hand on his face.

"Candice… a boat will pick you up and take you to exile," David told her, "Aqua and Magma… head back to camp."

**AQUA CAMP – DAY 21**

"So I want to thank everyone," Brawly said standing up in front of the camp. The rest of the tribe was shocked, since Brawly was more of a laid back guy. "I want to thank you all for trying to throw the challenge to get rid of me," He yelled. Norman glanced at Cynthia in suspicion.

"Shut it girly…" Archie responded, "You won it doesn't matter."

Brawly left the camp and laid on the beach by himself.

_Archie Confession: "Brawly is a baby… God, if he would of blown the challenge like a good little boy Norman would be gone tonight."_

Norman and Cynthia stood in the forest.

"You told him didn't you," Norman said demanding answers, "That is why you sat out in the challenge."

"I didn't think he would win," Cynthia confessed, "I just wanted to not make it obvious… but you didn't help the cause."

"It wouldn't of mattered if he went home like we planned," Norman yelled and stormed off.

"Gosh, guy needs to take a chill pill," Cynthia muttered to herself.

**EXILE ISLAND**

Candice, in possession of the idol already, just sat attempting to make fire. "As cool of a guy Brawly is… gosh he can be an idiot."

She failed once again to keep the spark she groaned and gave up.

"Seriously though," she continued talking to herself, "If Surge or Blaine was here we would have a 2-1 advantage… Gary is basically screwed."

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 21**

Gary began scrambling.

"Surge is a huge threat," He said to Blaine, "He could win out and make it to the end."

Blaine nodded in half agreement half amusement and continued listening.

"Archie and Cassidy will definitely be the first two targeted when we merged," Gary continued, "Both are strong and spiteful people."

Later on Gary was talking to Surge.

"I know me and you have this respect for each other and Blaine is slimy and strategic. It will be me, you, Brawly and Candice in the final four," Gary smiled holding out his hand, "I guarantee it."

Surge started at him for a moment, "I don't know…"

The three men grabbed their torches and walked to tribal.

_Gary Confession: "Well I tried my best… hopefully one of the them will vote with me and I'll pick the right one. I am definitely crossing my fingers."_

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

The three aqua members walked into tribal councils. They put their torches in the holder and turned to the always-smiling David.

"Small party today…" David laughed, "Gary you are outnumbered here 2-1 from the original tribes… will that have an effect tonight."

"Unfortunately yes," Gary sighed, "I'm not holding my breath."

"Surge…" David continued, "Is this vote written in stone?"

"No…" Surge answered then he turned to Gary and smiled, "Unfortunately no." Blaine shot his head over and looked at Surge.

"Okay with that…" David said, "It is time to vote, Gary you are up."

Gary got up and voted.

Blaine got up and voted.

Surge walked up stared at the paper for a few seconds… wrote a name then walked back.

"I will tally the votes…" David said walking up to get the votes.

David places the voting bin on his pedestal. "Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted off will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it."

Nobody moves and David nods.

"First vote…"

"Gary!"

Gary leaned back knowing he could not hear his name again.

"Second vote…"

"Surge"

Lt. Surge looked surprised that even one vote was cast against him. Blaine breathed in and continued to have his eyes fixed on David.

"Seventh person voted off the island…"

The camera zooms in on Surge.

The camera zooms in on Gary.

The camera zooms in on Blaine.

"Gary."

Gary nodded and smiled as he stood up and brought his torch to the host.

"Gary the tribe has spoken…" David said sadly, "it is time for you to leave."

"Good luck guys," Gary smiled waving to the two other men as he turned and took the walk of shame.

"Yesterday that poor guy was expecting the merge… and now he is gone, head back to camp I will see you tomorrow."

Votes For

Gary: Blaine, Surge

Surge: Gary

**Next Time On Survivor**

_The game heats up_

Norman, wearing a green buff is talking to Blaine, who is also wearing a green buff.

_And the idol is the key._

Candice shows the idol to Brawly who grins in excitement.

_And a tribal council you will not want to miss._

"They are voting me off because they are scared of me," Archie confessed.

"We're not scared of you… it is the smartest strategic move," Surge defended.

"Then man up and lets have a fire making challenge," Archie challenged, "loser goes home."

Final Words Gary

"Survivor was a great experience. I met tons of great people and had a great time. It sucks that I got screwed over by Brawly's stupid move but whatever, it was still fun."

**So the final 4 poll was interesting... everyone said Gary would make it.... well he didn't. He originally was going to be eliminated last week but i decided it wouldn't make much sense to vote out Agatha right before the merge so i switched it up. I never really developed much of a personality for Gary is the pre-write but it was actually hard to vote him off.**

**PS MERGE NEXT WEEK!!! ON THURSDAY/FRIDAY! I PROMISE (ABOUT THE MERGE NOT ABOUT THE DAY :P)**

**24 - tomorrow**

**ISAMP/AG - SOONISH**


	9. Look at me, I'm sandman

_Previously on Survivor_

_The two tribes got a surprise._

"It is great David," Flannery replied also smiling, "We are ready for the merge."

"With that said," David began as dramatic music started to play, "Drop your buffs…"

Everyone cheered as they threw their buffs to the ground and Blaine looked surprised.

"Okay…" David continued, "Now pick them back up."

_And in a do or die challenge, Brawly, who was the only Aqua member who actually tried in the challenge reigned supreme._

"Surge is out…" David announced before glancing at the remaining contestant.

"BRAWLY WINS IMMUNITY FOR AQUA!"

_But makes a critical mistake…_

"Brawly there is a choice for you… you can send one person from the losing tribe to Exile Island… and they will be safe from tribal council tonight," David revealed.

"Candice," Brawly answered.

Candice groaned, "As cool of a guy Brawly is… gosh he can be an idiot."

_And it sends his ally, Gary home._

"Gary the tribe has spoken…" David said sadly, "it is time for you to leave."

_9 are left who will be voted off tonight._

**MAGMA CAMP – DAY 22**

"Last night was pretty scary," Blaine spoke to the camera while cooking breakfast, "Surge was grumpy and I thought he was going to attack me a few times."

A boat drove up to the beach and the third red tribe member walked off.

"Welcome back Candice," Blaine smiled. Candice walked up to him and opened her arms up.

"Well done," Blaine laughed and proceeded to pat her down making sure she did not have the idol. "I made some breakfast rice for you and Surge."

"Hooray!" Candice laughed as she ate with her two remaining teammates.

A roar was heard from behind the camp.

"Holy crap," Candice shouted. In front of the camp was a giant horned pokemon. "That's a freaking Nidoking." The purple pokemon that resembled a rock dinosaur proceeded to walk around the camp. Blaine, Candice and Surge cowered far away from it as it tore the shelter to shreads.

_Blaine Confession "I have heard of wild life encounters on Survivor but this is ridiculous… if this happened at the middle of night that Nidoking probably would of killed us."_

The three remained shaking in fear as the giant lizard pokemon walked back where it came from. They stood their awkwardly not knowing what to do… or now where to go.

"A merge better be coming soon," Surge commented.

"Atleast it's not raining," Candice shrugged. After she said that… the rain began to poor. The next scene was the three of them huddling underneath a tree.

"It. It… is so, so… cold," Candice whimpered. Blaine was whimpering as well and despite being as tough as nails even Surge looked on the verge of tears.

_Candice Confession: "This may or may not be the most miserable day of my life."_

**AQUA CAMP - DAY 22**

Brawly moped in the corner of the shelter. He knew that what he had done probably cost himself and his original tribe the game.

"You realize you are the biggest idiot alive right?" Archie asked him.

"Leave me alone." Brawly said pushing him aside.

Archie enraged that Brawly pushed him away took a swing at his rival. Brawly ducked out of the way and the two started pushing and shoving each other. Norman and Cassidy quickly ran in and broke the two up.

"Asshole," Brawly muttered underneath his breath.

_Cynthia Confession: "This dysfunctional alliance is trying to recruit me. If they can't get along together I don't know if I can trust them."_

The tribe grabbed tree mail, "Two become one with a meal under the sun," Flannery read. The entire Aqua tribe cheered.

_Brawly confession: "I can't wait to see Candice again."_

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

The six blue buffed contestants walk in, followed by the last three red tribe members. Brawly glanced at who was voted out from the other tribe and looked at his feet knowing he had made a mistake.

"Aqua tribe getting its first look at the new Magma tribe… Gary voted out at the last tribal council," David recapped.

Norman gave a "good-job" head nod to Blaine, who smiled back. "Congratulations guys, you have been here, 22 days," David congratulated, "as you can see we are not having a challenge today."

Flannery smiled and cheered, "a merge!"

David nodded and threw a package of light green buffs in between the two tribes, "There are no more Magma and Aqua. You are all members of Emerald."

The two tribes united and shared hugs.

"Last decision before you leave…"David added, "Which camp are you going to."

"Definitely Aqua," Surge answered, "our camp was demolished."

"Okay, Emerald head back to camp."

_Norman Confession "The original Magma tribe is in control right now. We have a tight five and we are just going to pagong that tribe."_

_Candice Confession "Right now it is not looking good for me and Brawly but hopefully we can use the idol to our advantage."_

_Cynthia Confession: "Right now there is two alliances in this game and I feel in the middle this could be the tribal where I make my move."_

**EMERALD CAMP – DAY 22 **

The final 9 walked into their new camp only to see a giant picnic waiting for them. Fried chicken, beer, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, and chocolate cheesecake. They all just pigged out.

"This is so good," Flannery said stuffing another biscuit in her mouth.

"Slow down or you're going to choke," Norman laughed. Brawly seemed to actually enjoy this feast because Candice was sitting next to him. He laughed as Candice went to scoop some potatoes and they fell on her lap. Not caring about the dirt she scooped it up and ate it.

Cynthia rolled her eyes as Archie chugged yet another beer. He threw it away and reached for another one. "C'mon Archie don't get drunk again."

"Shut up women," Archie replied drunk. He took off his shirt and rolled around in the sand. Norman shook his head, while Surge and Brawly were laughing profusely.

"Look at me, I'm sandman," Archie yelled as he ran up and grabbed Flannery around the waist. Flannery screamed and punched Archie away. Seeing this Surge went up and held back Archie as Cynthia and Candice confronted the scared Flannery.

**EMERALD CAMP – DAY 23**

Flannery sat by the beach staring out at the ocean. It was the first time this whole experience that she was not smiling.

Norman, Blaine and Cynthia were standing out in the forest.

"Flannery wants Archie gone," Cynthia stated, "I think we should honor her wishes."

Norman shook her head, "No one likes Archie, so we would be able to be able to get him out at any time." He then suggested who should go next. "Brawly is a likeable guy, and also strong… he should leave."

Cynthia showed a level of discomfort in that decision. "I'll go talk to Flannery," she said before leaving the two.

_Cynthia Confession, "I don't trust Norman, he is a snake. I have a secret alliance with Brawly… but I didn't want to betray Magma yet."_

Norman and Blaine continued talking. "Brawly is getting close to flipping Cynthia , that's why we have to get rid of him."

Blaine nodded, "Okay, I'll make sure she doesn't betray us."

Candice and Brawly were in another part of the jungle. Candice pulled the idol out of her pocket and Brawly's face lit up.

"This is amazing!" Brawly cheered as they hugged. "Do they know you have it?"

"No they have no idea… it was hidden at tribal council," Candice confessed.

"Wow nice babe…" Brawly smiled.

Flannery was sitting on the beach by herself. Cynthia came and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah I just want that creep out," Flannery said and turned away. Cynthia reached out and hugged her.

"Don't worry I'll try to talk Norman for you," Cynthia comforted. Flannery turned and smiled.

_Flannery Confession: "My desire to play this game is diminishing… Cynthia is the only reason I'm still here."_

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

The final 9 walk into the challenge area, there are 9 wooden pedestals on the ground. It looks like the simplest challenge in Survivor history.

"Welcome survivors…" David greeted them. The contestants tried to decipher what in the world this challenge would contain.

"Tribal immunity is no more…" David said retrieving the idol. He unveiled a necklace with multiple poke balls on it. The nine remaining contestants clapped at such a cool immunity necklace.

"You will now be playing for individual immunity," David explained. "This challenge is simple… it will test how mentally fit you are after 23 days of madness. You will stand on that pedestal for exactly one hour. When you think one hour has past you will step down. The person who steps down closet to one hour will win immunity. Make sense?"

The emerald tribe nodded.

"Okay get on your platforms and wait for my go."

The nine competitors were all standing on their wooden box and got ready to count.

"Survivors Ready… Go!" Shouted David. The challenge area was silent as people began to count.

**20 minutes in**

As the camera glanced at all the players it was obvious that each was using a different strategy. Cynthia was tapping herself on the leg every second and keeping track that way. Cassidy wasn't moving at all… she looked like she was in a coma. Brawly had two fingers up and was nodding his head every second.

**45 minutes in**

"I just want to make sure everyone knows… that is has been only 10 minutes," Archie yelled causing a few of the contestants to flinch.

"Shut up Archie," Surge yelled back.

A few minutes later the first person stepped down. Cassidy looked up at David… "How did I do?" she asked.

"You'll find out after," He replied.

Over the next 15 minutes… Lt. Surge, Candice, Brawly, Flannery, Blaine and Norman stepped off in order leaving Archie and Cynthia.

"It has now been 25 minutes," Archie shouted causing all the castaways to chuckle.

A few minutes later Cynthia decided to step down.

"Archie you can get down now," Candice said, "You are the only one left."

"But its only been ½ an hour?" Archie replied.

"But you're the only one left… get down," Candice demanded.

"Shut up," Archie spat.

"Archie the challenge is now over you can step down," David ordered as the burly man stepped down. He shot Candice an evil glare and was greeted with a sheepish grin.

"Okay now for the results…"

"Cassidy stepped down at… 47 minutes." Cassidy was shocked that she had done so poorly.

_Cassidy Confession: "At first I was like how did I lose? Then I remembered that even though Survivor lasts an hour on the TV my strategy of replying an episode in my head didn't work because I left out the commercials." _

"Lt. Surge stepped down at… 55 minutes."

"Candice stepped down at… 57 minutes."

Brawly stepped down at … 59 minutes and 17 seconds." Brawly fist pumped knowing he had done great.

"Okay," David continued… "There are no more times under one hour. If Flannery's time was less then 1 hour and 43 seconds she will win immunity. If not Brawly will be the victor."

"Flannery's time was…"

Brawly breathed deeply.

"One hour…"

Flannery crossed her fingers.

"and"

Blaine knew if Brawly won his plan would be shot.

"2 minutes."

Candice smiled and cheered on the inside knowing Brawly was safe.

"BRAWLY WINS IMMUNITY!"

"Okay tribal will be tomorrow night… one of the eight of you are leaving,"

**EMERALD CAMP – DAY 24**

The original Magma 5 were sitting talking.

"With Brawly winning immunity I don't know what is going to happen?" Cynthia shrugged.

"I say we get rid of Candice… she and Brawly are tight." Blaine suggested.

"NO!" Flannery yelled loudly before quieting down to continue, "Archie should go… he is a dirty pig."

"No one likes Archie… we can get rid of him at any time," Lt Surge responded backing up Blaine's point..

"I am voting Archie tonight… so either you vote him with me or you are down a vote," Flannery explained harshly.

"Whatever I guess we will vote Archie," Blaine shrugged.

_Cynthia Confession: "Blaine and Surge are really close. Surge will do whatever Blaine says… I have to watch those two."_

_Blaine Confession: "Why do we have to vote off the person I want to be in the final two with? This throws my plans OUT THE DOOR."_

Brawly and Candice were sitting in the forest.

"I am so proud of you baby," Candice smiled giving Brawly a kiss on the cheek.

"I know we would have had to use the idol if I didn't win," Brawly replied.

"Do you think they will come after me?" Candice asked nervously.

Brawly shook his head, "No… Archie has pissed off too many people."

Out on the beach Archie and Blaine were talking strategy.

"Would you and Cassidy be interested in voting Candice tonight?" Blaine asked.

Archie thought for a second, "Yeah dude… I would love to see Brawly cry all night long without his little girl."

Blaine smiled, "Cool dude this is going to be a massive blindside."

_Blaine Confession: "I don't really trust Archie but I know that he can't be the one to go tonight. This is going to be a crazy tribal council."_

_Archie Confession: "As much as I hate Brawly I have no intention of voting with Blaine… while I may be a jerk I am still here to win the game."_

Cynthia and Brawly talked before tribal council.

"If it sounds like Archie is going we will vote for him with you," Brawly shrugged, "We don't want to be in the minority."

"I don't know," Cynthia responded, "Surge and Blaine are tight… I want Surge gone."

"Well I got the four of us voting Surge so we only need you."

_Cynthia Confession: "I didn't realize I would need to make such a big decision so early into the merge… hopefully I don't blow it."_

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

The final nine walked into the tribal council area they were created by the familiar face of their host… David Rodriguez.

"Welcome guys…" David smiled, "One of you will become the first juror. Brawly, how does that fact change the game?"

Brawly smiled, "Well you don't want to piss anyone off."

"Well," David continued, "Blaine are tribe loyalties still a major part in this game?"

"It is Original Magma versus Original Aqua right now…" Blaine answered.

"Archie… how disappointed would you be if you were voted out tonight?"

"If I get voted out tonight… it will just prove that they are cowards," Archie said rudely.

"How are we cowards?" Surge quickly responded.

"They are voting me off because they are scared of me," Archie confessed.

"We're not scared of you… it is the smartest strategic move," Surge defended.

"Then man up and lets have a fire making challenge," Archie challenged, "loser goes home. Just throw your vote away."

There was silence for a few seconds. "That's what I thought," Archie muttered.

"Okay well…" David said regaining the attention of the castaways, "After that interesting spiel it is time to vote. Brawly you are up."

Brawly walks up and votes.

Blaine walks up to the voting booth. Thinks for a second and then writes down a name.

Surge is up next and he quickly writes down a name.

Archie is up next and he writes down Lt. Surge. "Hopefully you are your boyfriend Blaine are stupid enough to believe im voting with you."

Candice walks up and votes.

Flannery walks up and votes for Archie. "Go home Pig."

Cassidy walks up and votes.

Cynthia walks up and writes down a name. "I'm sorry… but I can't keep you here."

Norman walks up and writes down a name.

Norman returns to the voting area.

"I will now Tally the votes," David said.

The camera focuses in on Archie.

The changes to Surge

Then to Candice

And Concludes with Cynthia.

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it."

No body says anything as David acknowledges that it will not be played tonight.

"First vote…"

"Archie"

"Second vote…"

"Surge"

"Third vote…"

"Archie"

"Fourth vote…"

"Archie"

"Fifth vote…"

"Archie"

"4 votes Archie, 1 vote Surge," David recapped. Archie looked really nervous while Flannery was grinning.

"Sixth vote…"

"Surge"

"Seventh vote…"

Dramatic music began playing…

"Surge"

"Eighth vote…"

"Lt. Surge"

"4 votes Archie, 4 votes Surge, 1 vote left…" David announced building suspense.

"Ninth vote…"

Archie laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Surge stayed calm but looked around.

Brawly glanced up at Cynthia who was barely moving a muscle.

Flannery crossed her fingers that her enemy had been eliminated.

"Eighth person voted off the island…"

The dramatic music got louder.

Norman started intently at the host.

"And first member of the jury…"

Archie breathed in knowing this could be it…

Surge wondered if maybe someone had flipped.

"Archie."

"DAMN!" Archie shouted causing a few people to jump. He brought his torch up to the host. Flannery, Norman, and Cynthia high fived in the back ground.

"Archie the tribe has spoken…" David said sadly, "It is time for you to leave."

Archie waved goodbye with a solo finger and strolled down the walk of shame.

"After a very interesting tribal council… the jury has begun. Head back to camp I will see you tomorrow,"

Votes For

Archie: Blaine, Norman, Surge, Flannery, Cynthia

Surge: Brawly, Cassidy, Archie, Candice

**Next Time on Survivor**

A strong performance challenge performance builds a target on a player's back.

"There is no way he will lose any physical challenge," Cynthia explained.

And the idol madness continues.

"I will betcha a million dollars that he has the idol," Flannery tells Cynthia and Candice.

_Candice Confession: "No one has any idea that I have the idol… it is perfect."_

Final Words Archie

Well as much as I loved playing the game there was one part I hated… the cast sucked. Like whoever picked these people to play, myself excluded, should not only be fired but also shot and killed. I hope Brawly makes final two so that I can be the one who makes sure he doesn't win the million.

**A/N: Well I finally got this chapter done! With this chapter I have exceeded the world total for the entire second season! As for Survivor 4: TTYL Heroes vs. Villains I will leave the cast a mystery until the season starts.**

**As for my other storys… ISAMP and 24 will continue eventually and I hope to maybe start writing a Big Brother Mario story in a month of so (don't worry it won't include anyone who has been in my stories before). **

**Hopefully if I get some positive reviews I will get the next chapter up a lot quicker!**


	10. A lock to win in the finals

**THIS TOOK TOO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE. But i think this is one of the better chapters. Hopefully next chapter will be up a lot quicker. **

_Previously on Survivor_

_Tragedy struck at the Magma camp_

"Holy crap," Candice shouted. In front of the camp was a giant horned pokemon. "That's a freaking Nidoking." The purple pokemon that resembled a rock dinosaur proceeded to walk around the camp. Blaine, Candice and Surge cowered far away from it as it tore the shelter to shreads.

_But they no longer had to live at their broken camp when the two tribes merged._

David nodded and threw a package of light green buffs in between the two tribes, "There are no more Magma and Aqua. You are all members of Emerald."

_Archie caused many problems and was wanted out by Cynthia and Flannery_

"Look at me, I'm sandman," Archie yelled as he ran up and grabbed Flannery around the waist. Flannery screamed and punched Archie away. Seeing this Surge went up and held back Archie as Cynthia and Candice confronted the scared Flannery.

_But Norman decided to change it up_

Norman shook her head, "No one likes Archie, so we would be able to be able to get him out at any time." He then suggested who should go next. "Brawly is a likeable guy, and also strong… he should leave."

_Cynthia Confession, "I don't trust Norman, he is a snake. I have a secret alliance with Brawly… but I didn't want to betray Magma yet."_

_In order to save himself… Brawly won the first immunity challenge_

Brawly stepped down at … 59 minutes and 17 seconds." Brawly fist pumped knowing he had done great.

"BRAWLY WINS IMMUNITY!"

_Cynthia was forced into a difficult decision. _

"If it sounds like Archie is going we will vote for him with you," Brawly shrugged, "We don't want to be in the minority."

"I don't know," Cynthia responded, "Surge and Blaine are tight… I want Surge gone."

_But in the end Archie's aggressiveness at tribal council cost him his game. _

"They are voting me off because they are scared of me," Archie confessed.

"We're not scared of you… it is the smartest strategic move," Surge defended.

"Then man up and lets have a fire making challenge," Archie challenged, "loser goes home. Just throw your vote away."

There was silence for a few seconds. "That's what I thought," Archie muttered.

"Eighth person voted off the island…"

"And first member of the jury…"

"Archie."

"DAMN!" Archie shouted causing a few people to jump. He brought his torch up to the host. Flannery, Norman, and Cynthia high fived in the background.

_Eight are left… who will be voted out tonight_

**EMERALD CAMP – DAY 25**

Archie's departure from the game brought a better attitude to most of tribe.

"I've waited 24 days for this morning," Brawly laughed, "The first morning without Archie. I'm making breakfast to celebrate."

He had collected fruit and was boiling rice with some fish he caught earlier.

_Norman Confession: "Even though he is our biggest threat… Brawly can cook a good meal. It may be worth keeping him around a little longer."_

Everyone gathered to eat breakfast except one member of the Emerald tribe.

"Cassidy has taken it hard," Candice shrugged, "Archie was her only friend."

The camera went to Cassidy who was lying in the shelter…

"Whatever," Blaine snorted, "She knows she is going next anyway."

Later in the forest Cynthia and Brawly were talking.

"Sorry about last night… Archie's tribal speech made me realize he needed to go," Cynthia confessed.

"It is cool I guess," Brawly sighed, "Just would of preferred a heads up or something."

_Brawly Confession: "Candice and I aren't looking very good right about now. We are definitely on the outs of the tribe."_

The camera spans to a tribe gathering in the camp area.

_Cynthia Confession: "So near the end of the day we were bored and we had finished all our jobs so we decided to have a dance contest."_

Norman laid down a beat as Flannery and Candice began to dance. While Candice was great at the traditional dance moves, Flannery pulled out all the stops including the worm.

"Dang girl you are on fire," Brawly laughed. The rest of the tribe laughed as well including Cassidy who seemed to even be enjoying herself.

Next up were Blaine and Cassidy. Blaine did what I guess you could call dancing… it was pretty bad. Cassidy was a surprisingly good dancer. Norman finished up and she did a bow.

_Cassidy Confession: "Some of these guys aren't that bad… I don't know they still annoy me though."_

The final round was Brawly, Cynthia, and Surge. Norman decided that he'd just be the beat master.

Brawly grabbed his leg and put it behind his back, he used the other arm and put it behind his head and started hopping around. Everyone laughed at his failed attempt to dance. Surge kind of just stood there awkwardly and Cynthia was just an above average dancer.

_Blaine Confession: "As cool and useful as he is Brawl has got to go… he once again proved that he is so well liked that he could easily sway people's votes in the later stages of this game… and is a lock to win in the finals."_

The camera fades out with Brawly laughing with Norman, Flannery, and Candice at his failed attempt to dance.

**REWARD CHALLENGE – DAY 26**

The eight remaining castaways walked into the challenge area. There was a puzzle board at the end of a grueling obstacle course

"Welcome to your first individual reward challenge," David smiled, "You will start on the floating platform 50 meters away. You will be attached to a rope which is weaved around a series of underwater obstacles. At the shore remove yourself from the rope. There are a series of 3 of slanted hills that you will have to get over followed by a belly

crawl under the bars. Once you complete the course you will find 3 bags of puzzle pieces. First person to assemble the puzzle wins reward…"

The competitors attempted to take all that information in.

"Want to know what you're playing for?" David asked. The players nodded.

"A feast," David revealed, "You will go up to the site of Old Cinnabar gym, inside the volcano for a huge meal. You will spend the afternoon in the famous hot springs."

"I want this so much," Flannery drooled in hunger.

The eight survivors swam out to the starting platform and were attached to the ropes.

"Survivors Ready," David asked, "GO!"

The eight castaways dived into the water. They all dove under and began to make their way through the elaborate obstacles.

Surge quickly made it through the first half of the obstacles. Norman and Flannery struggled to keep up. Candice was a second behind them. Cynthia took her first breath and was definitely still in the race. Brawly had gotten tangled up in the first obstacle and had lots of ground to make up. Cassidy and Blaine were both struggling with holding their breath.

Surge arrived at the final and most difficult obstacle; the rope wrapped around a log five times. He took a breath and dived to the ground. He quickly made it past and walked on the shore with a huge lead.

Norman fought hard to come back completing many obstacles in just one breath. Candice and Flannery had yet to give up however they were five seconds back from second place Norman. Brawly had caught up to the girls and aimed for a comeback. Cynthia, Cassidy, and Blaine had kind of given up.

Surge ran up the first hill easily and started on the second hill. Norman arrived at the final obstacle with Brawly nearing him and Candice and Flannery stayed in it about seven seconds behind.

Surge emerged from finishing the belly crawl and opened the puzzle bags. He was greeted by about 60 square pieces, which were supposed to make up the merge tribe flag. Since a lot of pieces were similar he had a lot of trouble starting it.

Norman and Brawly arrived on the shore and ran up the first hill. These hills, being sand were incredibly hard to balance on. At the top of the second hill Brawly slipped giving Norman second place. As Norman dived onto the belly crawl and Brawly started carefully running down the last hill, Candice made it to the shore shortly followed by Flannery. Blaine and Cynthia finally made it to the final obstacle as Cassidy had just dived down.

Norman arrived at the puzzle and noticed Surge had made little progress. Seconds later Brawly joined the puzzlers ready to complete his comeback.

Because of her fatigue Candice was struggling with the hills while nimble Flannery quickly made it to the belly crawl. Cynthia arrived at land followed by Cassidy and then seconds later by Blaine.

Surge, Norman, Brawly and now Flannery were all battling for the reward. Surge had a huge time advantage, however, had only completed two-thirds of the puzzle. Norman completed about half, while Brawly was close behind him. Flannery, who got a lucky start was already a quarter done.

Dramatic music continued as Surge continued to struggle with the final few pieces and the others battled to come back. Two puzzle boards are shown, one with bigger hands, and the other smaller, both with only a couple pieces left.

The bigger hands struggled to flip the pieces and put them in right spot where the other one quickly finished the puzzle.

"I'm done," Norman shouted and lifted his hands.

"Norman wins reward!" David shouts.

Norman was given highfives as Surge lowered his head in defeat.

"Norman, pick 2 people to join you," David said.

Norman thought for a second… "I choose, Flannery and Cynthia." The girls smiled and ran over to hug and thank him.

"Now pick someone to go to exile," David demanded.

"Sorry Surge," Norman shrugged. Surge held his head and walked to the boat to transport him to exile.

"Brawly, Candice, Cassidy, and Blaine," David concluded, "head back to camp, I'll see you tomorrow."

**REWARD**

Norman, Flannery and Cynthia were in the helicopter flying to the volcano. Flannery looked out the window wide mouthed. "This is so cool.

_Flannery Confession: "I've always dreamed of going to the original cinnabar island gym, it's a fire trainers dream."_

They landed at the platter of chicken wings, potato skins, coke, and beer, and most importantly an ice cream machine. "This is freaking amazing," Cynthia cheered. They pigged out and stuffed themselves silly.

The camera returns seeing most of the wings gone and a pile of empty beer bottles. The three walked to the hot springs.

"This is so relaxing," Flannery said lying in the springs.

"It sucks having to go back into the game." Cynthia sighed, "But I think this will help me push through till the end.

"Totally," Flannery smiled. "Us three will definitely be the last three."

Norman smiled, "Definitely girls!"

_Norman Confession: "I just hope Blaine is planning my downfall back at camp."_

The three got back on the helicopter and headed back.

**EXILE ISLAND**

Surge arrived to exile to find a clue lying on a log. He read the clue and began to look for the coveted immunity idol.

_Surge Confession: "I really need to find this idol. While I am guaranteed final five I am definitely the first one out. So this idol is incredibly important."_

He searches for a while and then heads back to the little camp he made. The sun was beginning to set and he called it a night.

"What a fail," He groaned, "Hours of searching for nothing." An idea seemed to spark in his head. "I need to atleast make them believe I have an idol to keep me in the game."

Surge began constructing an idol made out of the things he found around his miniature camp. "Always been good at crafts." Surge laughed, "Growing up with older sisters will do that to you."

He placed his idol on top of the log where the clue was originally placed. "No one votes out someone with an idol," Surge laughed, "It is too risky."

**EMERALD CAMP – DAY 26**

Brawly, Candice, Blaine were standing around the fire by the camp.

"Missed out on a great time," Brawly sighed.

Blaine agreed, "Sure feels like crap, you know being on the outside."

"Now you know how I have felt this whole game," laughed Brawly.

"I think if Cassidy goes next, me, you, Surge, and Candice can be four," Blaine said in a scheming tone.

_Brawly Confession: "Most people don't think rewards matter, but the people left behind our hurt. And feel betrayed."_

The sun set and then rose again, indicating the next day.

**EMERALD CAMP – DAY 27**

Norman, Flannery, and Cynthia returned from the reward.

"Welcome back guys," Candice smiled giving the returning survivors a hug, "How was it."

"It was nice," Cynthia replied being modest, "I would of preferred something more cool and refreshing then a hot springs." The four of them left. Norman looked around as if waiting for someone else to greet him.

_Norman Confession: "It was kind of discouraging that Blaine didn't greet us. I'm worried he might be planning something."_

Norman, Cynthia, and Flannery were talking just outside the camp.

"We many need to reorder who goes next," Norman explained.

The two girls looked confused at what he was meaning.

"I don't trust Blaine, and I think to keep him in control we need to get rid of his biggest ally," Norman explained. As he was explaining a figure walked and approached them. "Hey just the girl I wanted to see," Norman smiled, "Are you interested in voting Surge?"

"Why?" questioned an intrigued Candice.

"There is no way he will lose any physical challenge," Cynthia explained.

"I will betcha a million dollars that he has the idol," Flannery tells Cynthia and Candice.

_Candice Confession: "No one has any idea that I have the idol… it is perfect."_

Cassidy was in the shelter holding the flint.

"I've had it with these people… they voted off the only cool person here and now they are going to pay," Cassidy laughed evily.

She used the machete to hit the flint creating sparks… she made a small fire and placed it on the fishing equipment.

"Lets see Brawly catch fish without these… then I will be really impressed." Cassidy laughed.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE **

The 7 competitors walked into the challenge area there was a target, a set of bow and arrows. In another part of the challenge area, there were six sided blocks. Some sidIes showed the letters "A,B,C,D" and others showing the words, "True and False."

"Welcome to your next immunity challenge," smiled David, "Bring in Surge returning from exile island."

Surge entered from the forest and greeted the rest of his tribe.

"Lets get to today's challenge," David began, "First things First… Brawly." Brawly nodded and handed him the immunity necklace. David placed it on the stand. "Immunity it back up for grabs."

The contestants were ready for Jeff to explain the challenge.

"This challenge is broken into 2 rounds. The first round will test your archery skills. You will each get one shot with the bow and arrow. There are three parts to the target. The center most will give you four extra chances, the middle will give you two extra chances and the outermost will give you one extra chance."

A video demonstration of someone shooting a bow and arrow is shown.

"The second round is a series of questions about different kind of pokemon found on Cinnabar Island. If you get a question wrong you lose a chance. When you are out of questions your platform will drop and you will be out of the game. Last person standing wins immunity… and has a one in seven chance at one million dollars."

The contestants clapped from excitement.

"The one twist… I will not reveal the answers to the questions so you will not know how well you are doing and if you are about to fall off or not," David added, "Also everyone will start with one chance in case you miss your shot."

Round One began with Cassidy shooting. Cassidy wound up and fired an arrow. It missed the target to the right.

"Cassidy misses," David recaps. Brawly walks up and aims as well. He hit the middle ring.

"Brawly will get two extra chances for a total of three." Candice shot next and hit the outer most section, followed by Norman who also hit the outer most section. Blaine missed the target. Flannery hit the middle section, while Cynthia missed the section.

Lt. Surge was the last person up. He shot a perfect arrow right into the bulls eye.

So going into the questions Surge has five chances, Flannery and Brawly have 3 chances, Norman and Candice have 2 chances, Cynthia, Blaine and Cassidy only have 1 chance.

"Lets start the questions," David smiled. All eight contestants were standing on platforms that are held up by springs. A video is shown of David pushing a button and a challenge inspector tumbling into the water.

"First question… true or false… the Cinnabar Volcano has erupted in the last fifteen years?" The contestants fumbled around with there blocks and tried to answer. Cassidy and Surge put false while the rest of the players put true.

David pulled some of the switches and lowered the incorrect peoples number of chances. Someone fell into the water.

"Damnit," Cassidy groaned as she found herself in the water. She picked herself out of the water and sat on the bench.

"Second question… how many species of pokemon can be found on Cinnabar Island?" David asked, "A is 39, B is 51, C is 57, D is 62."

The contestants scrambled to pick a letter, while David repeated the choices.

Norman put A. Surge put B along with Flannery and Candice. Blaine put C. Cynthia, Brawly put D.

David began pushing buttons and Cynthia was the second person to fall in.

"Next question guys, what does Magmar require to evolve into Magmortor. A) certain level. B) Magmorizar C) Mortor Stone D) Fire Stone

Surge and Candice put A, Blaine and Flannery put B, Norman and Brawly put D.

David pushed buttons two people fell into the water.

Candice and Norman got out of the water. "We are down to four," David smiled.

"Next question, true or false, Growlithe is natives to Cinnabar Island," David asked. The contestants shuffled to find the true and false parts of their six sided blocks.

Surge and Brawly put True, Flannery and Blaine put False.

David pushed some more buttons as another player fell in. "Brawly is out…" David said as Brawly found himself in the water, "Blaine is still in even though he started with one chance."

"Next question, which of the following pokemon can not be found in Cinnibar Island. A) Magmar B) Slugma C) Growlithe D) Charmander," David asked.

Blaine and Surge put B and Flannery but D.

"This could be it," David said as he pulled the switch. Two of the three people fell into the water leaving one person standing on the plank.

"Flannery wins immunity!" Flannery cheers as Blaine and Surge get out of the water.

Flannery walked over to David who put the necklace around her. "Congratulations Flannery, you now have a one in seven shot at winning the game." He then turned to the rest of the tribe.

"For one of the seven of you, tonight will be your last day. Head back to camp I will see you tonight," David warned.

**EMERALD CAMP – DAY 27**

Brawly and Candice, stood in the forest and sulked. "I want to give you the idol," Candice revealed. Brawly shook is head.

"We are two," Brawly shrugged, "It will do no good for me, I'd just be gone next you need to keep it."

"Its my idol, I can do what I want with it." Candice snapped.

_Brawly Confessional: "I really hope Candice doesn't make a bad decision."_

Norman, Blaine and Surge were talking, "Brawly tonight?" Surge asked.

Blaine replied, "Yeah dude he's too big a threat." Norman just started in the distant.

"Norman?" Surge said getting his attention.

"Oh definitely dude, Brawly is great so we need him out," Norman stuttered.

_Norman Confessional: "I honestly do not know what to do tonight. I could get rid of Brawly, who not only is a physical threat but also a definite social threat. We all know he needs to go soon. Surge on the other hand could very likely have the idol."_

Brawly, Cynthia and Norman were talking. "Surge tonight right," Cynthia nodded to Normans question.

_Cynthia Confessional: "I'm not exactly sure what is happening tonight. Personally I would like Cassidy gone because she is a terrible person but Norman wants threats out… so we will see."_

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

The final eight walked into tribal council.

"We will now bring in the member of the jury," David smiled. Archie walked in wearing a black polo and khaki shorts.

"Okay… First question, Cynthia. Does the game change now that it is in the jury stage?" David asked.

"Not really, I guess you just have to be a little bit nicer," Cynthia laughed.

"Brawly original aqua is done five members to three, worried it could be you tonight?" David asked. From the jury bench Archie grinned at this question.

"I would definitely not be surprised," Brawly shrugged.

"Norman…" David began, "How big is this vote tonight."

"It will give me a one in seven chance at winning," Norman replied, "So its pretty big."

"Okay… it is time to vote, Cassidy you are first."

Cassidy walked up to the voting area, wrote down a name and then returned.

Norman was next up, he walked up to the voting area scribbled down a name and held it up. The camera switched to his back so you couldn't see whom he voted for.

"Sorry… this is the best move for me." He folded up the vote and placed it in.

Brawly walked up wrote down a name and returned to the tribal area.

Cynthia walked up, voted and walked back to the rest of the tribe.

Candice arrived at the voting area, she wrote down a name and held it up. It read "Surge"

"Sorry dude, game over."

Blaine was the next person to vote, followed by Flannery.

Surge was the final person to vote, he arrived at the booth and wrote down "Brawly".

"You are a fierce competitor man, it has been an honor."

David walked up to the voting area and grabbed the votes.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final… the person voted off will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately." He paused for a second. "If anyone has the hidden immunity idol now would be the time to play it."

Norman and Cynthia glanced at Surge and when he didn't move looked down at the ground.

Candice looked at Brawly he shook his head subtly and she obeyed.

"First vote…"

"Surge"

"Second vote…"

"Brawly"

"Third vote…"

"Surge"

2 votes Surge, 1 vote Brawly. Surge glanced at Brawly and Candice, knowing them two had voted for him.

"Fourth vote…"

"Brawly."

"Fifth vote…"

David paused building suspense.

Candice help her breath.

Blaine glanced up at Norman.

Cassidy lay back knowing she had been spared.

"Brawly."

Brawly cursed under his breath.

Candice shook her head in frusteration.

Blaine smiled.

Cynthia looked at Norman who nodded.

"Sixth vote…"

"Surge"

Surge gulped getting a third vote but hoped that it was just from Cassidy.

3 votes Brawly,

3 votes Surge,

2 votes left.

"Seventh vote…"

David paused to add continued effect.

Archie loved that is two rivals were both on the block.

Norman smiled knowing he was in complete control.

"Surge…"

Surge knew he had been betrayed.

Blaine shook his head and stared angrily at Norman.

"Eighth vote…"

"Ninth person voted off of Survivor Cinnabar Island…"

"LTS"

Surge picked up his stuff and headed to the voting area. As he walked by he grabbed his fake idol out of his pocket and threw it in the fire. He put his torch up to David.

"Surge, the tribe has spoken… it is time for you to leave." He placed the snuffer over his torch and Surge exited the building without saying goodbye.

"Well… from Surge's reaction I am pretty sure that was a blindside… head back to camp I'll see you tomorrow."

Votes For

**Surge: **Brawly, Candice, Cynthia, Norman, Flannery

**Brawly: **Surge, Blaine, Cassidy

**Next Time on Survivor:**

A Survivor First send the castaways to tears.

_Cynthia Confession: "This was not an accident."_

_Brawly Confession: "I can't believe… this happened."_

And a challenge will prove to be the breaking point.

(All black just voices).

"Ahhhh" a girl voice screamed.

"STOP," David shouts, "BOTH OF YOU OUT OF THE CHALLENGE."

Another voice, "If you kick me out of the challenge I quit."

Final Words Surge

"Well I should of seen it coming but I didn't… the reason I threw my idol into the fire is because I want to think that I had it. I believe right now Candice has the idol and hopefully them thinking that the idol is gone will help her win the game. I had a great experience and can't wait to talk some smack in the final tribal council."


	11. Becoming the Villain

**A/N: Just to clarify something that you may or may not have been wondering. I know it was almost a year ago… but when Candice found the clue on exile stating the idol was hidden at tribal. She took the clue with her and it was not replaced. This being similar to if the idol was hidden on exile and found… it would have not been replaced. Just in case you were wondering why no body else has found the clue that says go to tribal and find it. **

**Enjoy…**

_Previously on Survivor…_

_While most Survivors Celebrated Archie's departure…_

"I've waited 24 days for this morning," Brawly laughed, "The first morning without Archie. I'm making breakfast to celebrate."

_One took it hard. _

"I've had it with these people… they voted off the only cool person here and now they are going to pay," Cassidy laughed evily.

_At reward, Surge blew a big lead in the physical portion losing to Norman by a puzzle. _

"Norman wins reward!" David shouts.

Norman was given highfives as Surge lowered his head in defeat.

_While Surge was on exile, the girls plotted against him_

"There is no way he will lose any physical challenge," Cynthia explained.

_And after he blew another challenge lead in the mental stages of the game._

Lt. Surge was the last person up. He shot a perfect arrow right into the bulls eye.

"Flannery wins immunity!" Flannery cheers as Blaine and Surge get out of the water.

_And foraged a fake idol, while on exile…_

Surge began constructing an idol made out of the things he found around his miniature camp. "Always been good at crafts." Surge laughed, "Growing up with older sisters will do that to you."

_He was deemed too big of threat to stay in the game… and voted out._

Surge picked up his stuff and headed to the voting area. As he walked by he grabbed his fake idol out of his pocket and threw it in the fire. He put his torch up to David.

"Surge, the tribe has spoken… it is time for you to leave." He placed the snuffer over his torch and Surge exited the building without saying goodbye.

_7 are left…who will be voted out tonight?_

**EMEALD CAMP – NIGHT 27**

The final seven survivors returned back to camp and dropped all their stuff. Brawly, Cynthia and Flannery were all just joking around while Blaine stared angrily at the group.

_Blaine Confession: "I got blindsided tonight... I did not see that coming. I wish Surge would of played his idol though. I am feeling really uneasy about the next few days."_

The tribe settled down and went to bed.

**EMERALD CAMP – DAY 28  
**

The tribe members woke up groggy and tired everyone did their morning chores as Brawly made breakfast.

Candice and Norman were out talking in the forest.

"Hey Candice, if you happen to win the next reward challenge, would it be possible to send me to exile?" Norman asked.

"Sure… but why?" Candice replied.

Norman answered, "Well since Surge had the idol and was voted out… there is a good chance that the idol has been re-hidden."

"Oh right" Candice agreed, "Okay I will send you."

_Candice Confession: "I don't know what Surge did… with that fake idol or whatever. But he has set me up in a really good position. Norman can search all day long but he ain't going to find anything on exile."_

At the fire Blaine talked to Brawly.

"Sorry for uh… voting you last night," Blaine said awkwardly.

"Its cool I guess," Brawly shrugged, "Sorry for voting out your ally."

"Yeah… so is it me next?" Blaine wondered a loud.

"I don't know…" Brawly replied, "We just talked about last vote."

"Okay," Blaine muttered, "well good luck." He turned and walked away leaving a confused Brawly.

_Brawly Confession: "That was a really awkward conversation. It was like one of the first times he had ever talked to me and it just was not sincere at all" *chuckles* "He isn't exactly Mr. Smooth."_

Later in the day Brawly went out to catch some fish… He looked for the fishing gear and found in charred by the shelter.

"Uh… guys?" he yelled. Cynthia and Norman arrived on the scene.

"What happened here?" Norman asked.

_Cynthia Confession: "The first thing that I thought was… this was not an accident."_

"I have no earthly idea," brawly groaned.

"Sabotage," Cynthia muttered. The two men gave her a weird look. "You heard me… Cassidy destroyed the fishing gear because she was bitter."

"How are we going to get fish," Brawly wondered…

Norman frowned, "We aren't."

_Brawly Confession: "I can't believe… this happened."_

"This is like sucks hardcore," Brawly said holding back tears. Cassidy was out of sight staring at what she saw.

_Cassidy Confession: "Brawly is like a five your old kid… crying over spilt milk, or rather a burnt fishing gear." _*laughs*

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

The final seven walked into the camp…

"Welcome guys," David greeted them. The emerald tribe said hi to their host.

"28 days… Candice you missing home?"

"So, So much." Candice groaned.

"Well maybe today's reward will help ease your pain. We will be playing a classic survivor challenges, the cutthroat challenge. In this challenge you will all answer questions in your opinion. Then I will tally the results and you'll take turns answering what the majority said. All who say the right answer will get to chop a rope of another contestant. She chops and your tile falls and you are out."

The contestants took the questionnaire and answered all the questions.

"Okay… the results have been tallied… want to know what your playing for?"

"Yes," the final seven cheered. David pulled out a phone and the contestants cheered.

"I'm sure you would love to hear from home," he smiled typing a few numbers into the phone. Cynthia excitedly whispered 'a phone call!' to her fellow players. The next few words shocked her.

"Send them out," David said to the person on the other end of the phone. The first person to appear was a older curly white haired man. Flannery's eyes lit up.

"Flannery, your grandfather… Mr. Moore." Flannery ran up and gave her grandpa a huge hug.

"I love you," she cried tears of joy, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Flannery," he smiled. The next person to come out was a blue haired man wearing a team rocket jumpsuit.

"Cassidy, your partner Butch." Cassidy smiled finally seeing someone she didn't hate.

"This people all suck," she whispered to her partner. He laughed at her greeting.

'Missed you too Cassie," he joked. The next guy was an old man who seemed very spirtual.

"Blaine, your friend Mr. Fuji." Blaine smiled to see his good friend.

"Have you been at peace my friend," Mr. Fuji asked, embracing his friend.

"Yeah dude… its been great," Blaine smiled. Everyone was touched by the odd friendship. The fourth person to enter the challenge area was a man with dark skin and brown spiked hair.

"Brawly, your trainer Bruno," The too man shook hands and then gave each other a hug.

The fifth person to arrive was a red afroed man with a fiery look to him.

"Cynthia, your boyfriend Flint." Cynthia ran up and gave Flint a huge hug.

"I've missed you so much baby," Cynthia cried as Flint kissed her forehead.

"Win this for me," he smiled. The next person to arrive is a short red headed girl.

"ZOEY!" Candice yelled before David could introduce her. "My best friend!" The two laughed and giggled and loved that they were once again reunited.

Everyone glanced at Norman who had been waiting patiently for the person he wanted most.

"Norman… are you ready." David asked him. Norman grinned and nodded. "Here is your wife Caroline."

The brown haired blue eyed lady walked about from behind the bushes and met Norman in a loving embrace.

A loving aww was sent through all the contestants.

"Okay lets begin the challenge…" David announced.

The contestants lined about by their answer boards.

"Which contestant is the honest," David asked as the contestants wrote down some names. He waited a few seconds… "Reveal!"

Brawly said Candice,.. Candice, Cynthia, Norman, and Cassidy said Flannery... Flannery said Norman, and Blaine said himself.

"Flannery is the correct answer," David revealed. "Candice, Cynthia, Norman, and Cassidy get hits."

Candice walked up and hit Flannery's rope. Cynthia walked up and hit Cassidy's first rope. Norman walked up and hit Brawly's first rope. Cassidy walked up and hit Candice's first rope.

"Round 2… which contestant is the best looking…." He paused. "Reveal!

Brawly and Blaine said Candice, Everyone else said Brawly.

"Checking me out Norman," Brawly teased.

"Just going with the majority bud," Norman replied.

"Brawly is the correct answer," David announced… "The girls and Norman get a chop."

Norman goes and hits Brawly's second rope. Cassidy goes up and hits Brawly's third rope.

"Brawly is the first person out of the challenge," David announced. Brawly shrugged and took a seat on the bunch. The hits continued with Candice hitting Cassidy's second rope. Cynthia walked up and hit Cassidy's third rope.

"Cassidy is the second person out of the challenge," David announced. Flannery, the last person for the round walked up and hit Candice's second rope.

"Round 3…who is the most strategic player in the game." "Reveal!"

Cynthia put Norman. Everyone else put Blaine.

"Blaine is correct… Candice, Flannery, Norman and Blaine get a shot."

Candice goes up and hits Flannery's second rope. Flannery goes up and hit's Blaine's first rope. Norman goes up and hit's Candice's third rope… followed by Blaine who hit's Flannery's last rope.

"Flannery and Candice out of the challenge." Daivd announced. "Everybody left (Cynthia and Norman) and has all three… except Blaine who has two."

"Round 4… who would you not invite over for dinner?" "Reveal!"

Cynthia and Blaine put Cassidy, while Norman put Blaine.

"Correct answer is Cassidy."

Cynthia goes up and chops Norman, Blaine goes up and chops Cynthia leaving all three of the remaining players at 2.

"Round 5… who is most deserving to win." "Reveal"

Cynthia buts Brawly, Norman put himself, and Blaine put Flannery.

"It was a tie between Brawly and Flannery."

Cynthia and Blaine look at each other and nod making some sort of agreement. Cynthia goes up and chops Norman, Blaine follows and also chops Norman.

"Ugh great," Norman groans as he walks and sits on the loser's bench.

"Okay since it is done to two… the first person to get a question right while the other person gets it wrong wins reward."

The final two contestants nod.

"Round 6… who is least deserving to be here." "Reveal!"

Both contestants put up Cassidy.

Cassidy rolled her eyes

"You are both correct, we shall continue."

"Round 7… who is the hardest worker.

Cynthia puts Brawly, and Blaine puts Norman.

"The correct answer is…"

Blaine crossed his fingers

Cynthia held her breath.

Mr. Fuji hoped his friend would win.

Flint wanted to spend some time with his girl.

"Norman!"

"Blaine wins reward!"

Blaine cheered as Mr. Fuji ran off the spectator's bench to stand beside him. They stood in front of David.

"Now pick two people to join you on reward."

"Cynthia and Candice," Blaine said noticing that they seemed to be the two most intent on seeing their loved ones.

"Okay Blaine send someone to exile island…"

"Norman," Blaine revealed. Norman nodded and headed to the boat to take him to his home for the next 24 hours.

"Brawly, Flannery, and Cassidy," David said solemnly… "I have nothing for you… head back to camp."

**REWARD**

Cynthia, Blaine and Candice and their loved ones arrived at the reward. "This is so cool," remarked Mr. Fugi as they sat down at the table.

"I'm not going to lie Candy… but you smell bad." Zoey laughed.

"Its what happens when you don't shower for three weeks," Candice joked back.

The survivor contestants were greeted with a big plate of chicken wings and French fries. The contestants cheered in hunger as they pigged out leaving three very grossed out loved ones.

"Slow down babe you're going to choke," Flint joked half serious. Cynthia just nodded and continued eating.

_Mr. Fugi Confessional: "They must be pretty hungry because I have never seen Blaine eat with his hands… it was rather disturbing."_

After they finished eating the six people relaxed on the boat.

Flint put his arm around Cynthia. "Only 11 more days babe you can do it." He kissed her on the forehead.

Zoey and Candice were gossiping like most best friends would.

"I can't believe all that happened while I was gone… I can't wait to get back," Candice sighed.

_Candice Confessional: "It helped me knowing that my life is still going on outside the game. It makes me want to go home… but will the million bucks in my pocket."_

The reward had come to the end and it was the tragic goodbye.

"See you around dude" Mr. Fugi said giving Blaine a hug.

"Later babe," Flint kissed Cynthia on the forehead and told her goodbye.

"See ya gurl," Zoey smiled giving Candice a great hug.

The three contestants started the walk back to camp.

**EMERALD CAMP – DAY 28**

Brawly was cutting word for the fire, Flannery was gathering coconuts, and Cassidy was lying in the shelter. Brawly came back with a huge pile of words and glanced annoyed at Cassidy.

_Brawly Confessional: "While we have passed the point where the weakest links leave, if Cassidy is not doing anything at camp… she will go home."_

Flannery and Brawly were eating around the campfire. Cassidy walks out from the shelter and walks to the fire to grab her food and then walks back into the shelter.

"She is so lazy," Flannery groaned, "Honestly she annoys me so, so much. I would love to see her get voted off next."

"Yeah like seriously," Brawly agreed, "All she does is complain and does absolutely nothing around camp."

_Cassidy Confessional: "I know people don't like and that's just my personality. I do however think it will help me in the game because I am the dream final two opponent because there is no way that I will win."_

Cassidy smiles an evil smile while eating her rice in the shelter.

**EXILE ISLAND  
**

Norman found himself alone and without anything on Exile Island.

"Well if Surge had the idol there may be a new one up there," Norman wondered. He quickly scanned the clues and saw that there wasn't a new set of clues, just the continuing clues. Norman searched for the idol briefly and decided that there was not a new one hidden.

"Well I saw the idol myself," Norman shrugged "So I'm pretty sure that they are just not putting a new one in."

The rain began pouring on Exile Island. Norman was seen cuddling in a ball with no fire, and no shelter.

"This was literally the hardest thing that I have ever done," Norman said almost in tears, "I miss my family so much and while seeing my wife was nice… I really wanted to go to the reward."

The scene ends with the sun rising up after the storm.

**EMERALD CAMP – DAY 29**

Candice, Blaine, and Cynthia arrived back to the camp. They were greeted by hugs and smiles from Brawly and Flannery. Cassidy just sat back in the camp and did nothing.

Blaine, Cynthia and Flannery were talking in the forest.

"Cassidy needs to go next," Cynthia demanded, "She does nothing around camp and just lowers camp morale."

"I agree," Blaine said, "I'd hate to see her get anywhere close to the finals."

Flannery spoke up, "I don't know…" Cynthia and Blaine gave her a weird look. "Me and Norman were talking and we decided it would be much smarter to get rid of Brawly and Candice first… since they are by far bigger threats."

"But they aren't incredibly annoying and evil," Cynthia pleaded.

"Norman and I aren't interested in seeing Brawly and Candice go on a run and win this game," Flannery argued.

Cynthia left rather pissed off.

_Cynthia Confession: "Flannery and Norman think they rule the world… and our four person alliance. They screwed Blaine over by blindsiding Surge and now they blindsided me by refusing to vote off Cassidy. Are they really my allies?"_

Brawly headed back to camp with the tree mail. _"Black Black it's dark and you have no light. Find your way in the maze or you might be gone tonight."_

The competitors gathered their stuff and ended to the challenge area.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Blaine, Cynthia, Cassidy, Candice, Brawly, and Flannery all entered the challenge arena. In front of them was a huge wooden maze.

"We will now bring Norman in…" David began, "Returning from Exile Island."

Norman walked in and was greeted by his fellow castaways.

"Welcome to your next immunity challenge," David smiled. "This challenge is simple, you will be blindfolded and must maneuver your way through a maze. There are 5 checkpoints throughout the maze where there are wooden posts with an arrow pointing in the right direction. First person to reach the other side of the maze wins immunity and a one in six shot at winning this game."

The contestants clapped in excitement and got ready to do the challenge.

"Survivors Ready…

GO!"

The final six contestants raced into the puzzle. Brawly took an early lead just based on his speed. He soon found himself running into a wall.

"Brawly takes a nasty spill," narrated David. Norman used this opportunity to take a small lead and reached the first checkpoint (which was right by start) first. Candice, Blaine, Brawly, Cassidy, Flannery, and Cynthia followed him in that order. The second portion of the maze was much more difficult. Norman was seen running into a wall. Cynthia walked and reached another checkpoint post… unfortunately it was the first checkpoint post. She turned around and kept going.

Flannery was walking ran right into Cassidy. Flannery tried to help Cassidy up but Cassidy just pulled her down. Flannery then proceeded to grab Cassidy hair and pull also removing the blindfold. Cassidy fought back by grabbing Flannery by her hair and lifting her up.

"Ahhhh" Flannery screamed.

A few more competitors removed their blindfolds in attempt to see what was happening.

"EVERYONE STOP!" David shouted.

Cassidy and Flannery continued their little catfight.

"STOP," David shouts, "BOTH OF YOU OUT OF THE CHALLENGE."

Cassidy snapped, "If you kick me out of the challenge I quit."

"You got into a fight during a challenge?" David questioned her.

"She started it," Cassidy spat. Flannery was quick to argue back.

"No I wasn't you were the one to pull me down."

"STOP," David said desperately trying to show his superiority… "We will restart this challenge. But Flannery and Cassidy will be out." He then glances at Cassidy, "Unless someone wants to quit, then we will cancel the challenge all together."

Cassidy glared back and just sat down.

"For fairness sake, we will do this round without blindfolds…" The five castaways in the challenge removed their blindfolds and got ready. "Survivors Ready… GO!"

Brawly and Norman took down and into the maze. Candice followed closely behind them followed by Cynthia and Blaine. The five quickly reached the first checkpoint and sprinted after the second. Brawly is seen reaching a dead end. Candice is shown at another dead end. Cynthia shows up and sees a wall blocking her path.

Norman is the first to reach the second checkpoint, Blaine is in second by a few seconds, Brawly is in third and reaches the checkpoint a few seconds after him. Candice and Cynthia are both struggling to stay in the competition.

Norman struggled finding the third checkpoint and winded up returning to the second checkpoint as Candice finally reached it. Blaine surprisingly led as he reached the third checkpoint first. He was going that fast and knew he needed to continuing being lucky if he was going to win.

Brawly reached the third checkpoint, as Cynthia reached the second checkpoint. Norman and Candice had both struggled getting past this part and Norman yelled in frustration.

Brawly and Blaine both made it through the third part quite easily and reached the fourth checkpoint at the same time. They both sprinted and hoped to find the right path. Near the exit one turned right and one turned left.

Blaine kept running and then he saw…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Dead End. He face palmed and head cheers from Brawly who successfully made it to the exit.

"BRAWLY WINS IMMUNITY," David Shouted.

Brawly cheered and raised his arms. He walked up to David who put the immunity necklace around his neck.

"Congratulations Brawly, you are safe from tribal tonight," David said as he turned to the other six. "For one of you… your game will end tomorrow."

**EMERALD CAMP – DAY 30**

Back at camp Cassidy lay in the shelter doing nothing. The other six were talking by the fire.

"So Cassidy tonight," Norman asked.

"Definitely," Flannery nodded. Cynthia and Blaine both agreed as Candice and Brawly nodded.

"She obviously doesn't want to be here," Cynthia groaned, "She annoys me so much."

_Blaine Confessional: "Well it looks like Cassidy is going to be leaving tonight… which is good and bad for me. Its good in that I don't like her and she will be gone. It's bad because at the moment she is the only person I could beat in the finals."_

Norman and Flannery were talking in the forest.

"This doesn't sit right with me," Norman said, "I think Candice is a much bigger threat." Flannery looked at him and nodded.

"I agree," Flannery smiled, "As much as I hate Cassidy, she is not a threat at all. She sucks at challenges, has no alliances and would be simple to beat in the finals."

"We need one more vote to get Candice out, Cynthia is against it…" Norman began.

Flannery interrupted his thought, "I can get Blaine."

_Norman Confessional: "Tonight, Candice is going to be blindsided. For the simple reason that I want Cassidy beside me in the final two and I will do whatever it takes for that to happen. Because basically that is being handed one million dollars."_

Brawly and Candice were skipping wrongs on the ocean.

"You think I should play my idol tonight," Candice asked him.

Brawly shook his head, "I don't think so babe. Nobody likes Cassidy. I am sure you are fine."

_Brawly Confessional: "I hope nothing is happening behind our back. Cassidy has checked out of the game and anyone else leaving would just not be fair."_

Flannery caught up with Blaine on the forest.

"Hey Blaine," Flannery said out of breath from running, "Norman wants Candice out and I told him that you'd go with us."

Blaine gave her a confused look. "Wait what," he said shocked. Flannery looked at him indicating she was telling the truth. "I thought that we had all decided to vote out Cassidy. I mean its not fair for the rest of us if she doesn't care."

Flannery replied, "I don't like it that much easier, but Candice is a huge strategic and physical threat. Plus I told Norman that you would do it."

_Blaine Confession: "This is the turning point in the my game. I am going to have to choose to betray either Flannery by going against herself and Norman by voting Cassidy. Or I will betray Cynthia by voting out Candice. I need to choose my allies tonight because after this tribal, I will of became the villain."_

The final seven grabbed their torch and headed to tribal council.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

"Welcome to tribal council," David smiled, "We will now bring in the members of the jury."

"Archie," Archie walked in with a black polo shirt and jeans. He was not wearing his team aqua bandana but instead a fedora.

"And Surge voted off at the last tribal." Surge walked in with a blue v-neck and cargo shorts. Not exactly his usual outfit.

David then turned back to the remaining castaways.

"Welcome to tribal council guys," He smiled, "Brawly, you won immunity again… do you think you needed it."

"I definitely needed it," Brawly replied, "I am the biggest threat left and I expect to leave whenever I don't have this necklace."

David then began his next question, "Norman, do you agree with Brawly's statement. Should he be worried?"

"I think considering the original tribe numbers… Brawly has the right to be nervous," Norman responded.

"So is this still a Magma vs. Aqua fued Cynthia?" David quickly countered.

"To a certain extent yes," Cynthia nodded.

"Candice," David began his next question, "how disappointed would you be if you got voted out this round?"

"I would be really disappointed because I feel like certain people here don't really care as much as the rest of us"

"Who would that be?" David asked interested.

"Cassidy," Candice replied. Cassidy immediately rolled her eyes.

"Cassidy, your response?" David asked.

"Just because I don't strategize with you doesn't mean I don't want to be here," Cassidy spat.

Candice quickly responded, "That's just it… you don't do crap. You just lay around all day and do nothing."

"That's what I want you to think," Cassidy winked.

Candice shook her head knowing she wasn't going to win the argument. "Whatever."

"Last question," David announced, "Blaine do you think about the end game in your vote?"

"Well yes and no," Blaine began, "Depends on what you mean. I do think about the end game in the moves. But it is not exactly getting to the finals with a person I can beat… but playing the game so I can't be beat."

Norman glanced over at Blaine after his interesting answer.

"Well… I guess it is time to vote," David said, "Candice you are first."

Candice walked up she wrote a big "Cassidy" on her ballot.

"See ya you annoying…" the scene changed before she could finish.

Blaine was up next he waited for a second wrote down a name and walked back.

Flannery was after Blaine and he wrote down a name.

Brawly followed Flannery and walked up. He is shown putting his ballot in the container.

Cassidy walked up following Brawly. She held up a ballot with the name "Candice" on it.

"I don't like you, You don't like me… one of us won't survive tonight." She winked folded up her ballot and put it in the container.

Cynthia was the next to vote, she is seen returning from the voting booth.

Candice's face is shown.

Blaine's is shown next.

Norman walks up and writes down a name starting with a C. He is shown walking back to the main area.

"I will no get the votes."

David grabbed the votes and set them in front of him.

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol… now would be the time to play it."

Everyone looked around as the camera zoomed in on Candice who stood still.

"First vote…"

"Cassidy"

"Second vote…"

"Cassidy"

"Third vote…"

"Candice"

Candice nodded understanding that this was most likely Cassidy's vote.

"Fourth vote…"

"Cassidy"

"3 votes Cassidy, 1 vote Candice."

Norman glanced at Blaine.

Cassidy held her breath knowing one vote would kill her.

Candice smiled assuming that Cassidy's game was now over.

"Fifth vote…"

"Candice"

Candice looked shock.

Brawly shook his head in disbelief.

Norman smiled from the tribe bench

He glanced over at Archie who was also smiling on the jury bench.

"Sixth vote…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Candice"

"3 votes Candice, 3 votes Cassidy, 1 vote left."

"Seventh vote…"

.

.

Brawly held his breath not wanting his closest ally to leave

.

.

Cassidy smiled expecting the next vote not to be here.

.

.

"10th person voted off the island…"

.

.

Candice prayed that someone stuck with herself, Brawly, and Cynthia.

.

.

Norman glanced at Blaine who he wasn't 100% sure was with him.

.

.

"And third member of our jury…"

.

.

Blaine, the deciding vote stared intently at Jeff.

.

.

"Cassidy"

Norman's mouth dropped as Candice breathed a sigh of relief.

Cassidy sighed and grabbed her torch and walked up to David.

"Cassidy, the tribe has spoken." David plunged the torch onto Cassidy's torch extinguishing the flame that resided on it. "It is time for you to leave." Cassidy turned and walked down the walk of shame and into the realm of losers.

"Well that was an interesting tribal council," David smiled, "Head back to camp I'll see you tomorrow."

The final six grabbed their stuff and exited tribal council. As they walked out Norman mouthed the words, "People have some explaining to do… to Flannery."

Votes For:

**Cassidy: **Blaine, Brawly, Candice, Cynthia

**Candice: **Cassidy, Norman, Flannery

**NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR**

The Magma alliance splits at the middle.

"Blaine has lost all my trust," Flannery explained to Norman.

Cynthia turned to Blaine, "Norman needs to go now."

Leaving the aqua couple in a good position.

_Brawly Confession: "What just fell into my laps… oh my gosh. Looks like a million bucks just fell into my lap."_

Cassidy Final Words

"Well my strategy of being the bitch didn't work to get to the final 2. I had fun though I think I stayed true to myself. I wasn't going to change for people to like me and I am proud of myself."

**A/N: Well i hope you liked my cliffhanger if Tribal Council. Didn't get many reviews last episode which i understand from all the pissed off people for not reviewing. Hopefully i can finish this up by the end of March and then start on Season 4. Because that is good stuff. As for ISAMp... no idea when i will finish up that.**

**SO REVIEW TO KEEP MY MOTIVATION UP! I hope you liked this episode. It was a pain in the butt to write and I think is my longest chapter yet?**


End file.
